To Close For Comfort
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: His secret wife was out of town on business, his ex girlfriend decides she isn't done with him yet. Can he handle the pressure or give in to it? MollieJarrett/AlexShelley/AidenCarlton
1. Chapter 1

_**To Close For Comfort**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**_

_**A/N: Inspired by To Close For Comfort By Sammy Davis Jr.. This is going to be the interesting love triangle of Mollie Jarrett/Alex Shelley/ Aiden Carlton from cherrybomb13's Almost Prefect 2. I only on Ajay. The lyrics belong to Sammy. Mollie to Demi and Aiden to cherrybomb13.**_

* * *

_Be wise, be smart, behave, my heartDon't upset your cart when she's so closeBe soft, be sweet, but be discreetDon't go off your feet, she's so close for comfort_

Alex Shelley pressed his wife to his chest tightly, he really didn't want her leaving him. But no one knew they were married. It was killing him not being able to kiss her freely. They had stolen away to the locker room that he shared with Chris and Ajay. Aiden buried her face in Alex's chest breathing in his scent, Alex pulled her chin up and kissed her deeply. "HEY ALEX!" Ajay's voice stated from behind the locked door.

"She has the worst timing." Alex groaned letting go of Aiden and went and unlocked the door. "Why was the door locked?" Ajay asked. "Aren't you suppose to be annoying someone else?" Alex asked as the Canadian walked into the locker room. "Nope, I live to annoy you buddy." Ajay answered, "Whoa! Hi Aiden." "Where is your other half?" 'He is coming." Ajay answered as she dropped her equipment bag on the floor. Chris walked into the room a few minutes later. "Hey." Chris greeted before he turned to Ajay. "You have a match against Traci." Ajay nodded her head, "Look who is here babe." Chris turned around and smiled, "Aiden." "Hi Chris." Aiden smiled back.

Mollie strutted into the Impact Zone, it had been a while since she had been there. On top of her list of things to do when she got there was to see Alex Shelley. She walked past Beer Money, who shared a look. "Mollie is on a mission." James muttered to his tag team partner. Bobby nodded his head agreement.

Alex and Aiden had went to the catering room, while Ajay was finishing get ready for her match. Mollie walked into the Guns' locker room smiling, "Guess whose back?" Chris looked up from the game manual he had been looking though and smiled as he stood up to hug the daughter of the TNA founder. "Welcome back Molls."

"Where is everyone?" "Ajay is getting changed, Alex is in catering." Chris answered as the bathroom door opened and Ajay stepped out, "Hey Moll!" Mollie laughed as her friend hugged her tightly, 'Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back?" "Same reasons why you didn't tell anyone you were coming back." Mollie answered. Ajay nodded her head and picked up her jacket. "I am going to head out." she stated, "I have to hunt down Lisa." Chris nodded his head as he went to kiss her. Mollie rolled her eyes, she wondered sometimes why she and Alex weren't that cute when they were together. Then she remembered what a man whore he could be.

"Come on little Jarrett let's go find Alex and watch her match." Chris stated. Mollie nodded her head and followed Chris out of the locker room. Mollie's eyes narrowed as she watched Chris go and sit at a table with Alex with a petite blonde. "Come on Moll!" Chris called. Mollie nodded her head and walked over to them. She took the empty seat next to Chris. "Who are you?" she asked sending an almost hostile glare at Aiden.

"Mollie be nice." Alex warned, "This is Aiden Carlton, Aiden this is Mollie Jarrett her dad founded the company." "It's nice to meet you.' Aiden stated holding her hand out timidly. Mollie cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "yeah, yeah. Alex forgot to mention a couple of things."

Aiden stiffened as the wicked bitch started talking all sorts of nasty things about her husband. Ajay walked up to them, "Hey guys." "Good match babe." Chris stated as he pulled her onto his lap kissing her sweetly. 'What's going on?" she whispered,. "Mollie is talking a whole bunch of smack." "And Aiden is taking it?" Chris nodded his head.

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Alex asked taking the attention off of him. "We are just talking don't worry about it." Chris answered. "About what?" Alex asked. Ajay leaned forward a devious smirk on her face, "About what I want him to do me tonight." "I don't want to know carry on." Alex stated.

"Hey Chris!" Aiden called seeing Chris and Ajay heading towards the exit. Chris and Ajay both stopped walking. Aiden smiled at Ajay who snuggled into Chris' side, she smiled back. "Can you do me a favor?" "Sure." "Would you mind keeping an eye on Alex?" Ajay smirked, "You don't trust Alex as far as Hernandez can border toss his skunk ass?' Aiden nodded her head confused.

"It's a move. Awe never mind." Ajay stated. 'We will keep an eye on Alex. Ajay loves to annoy the hell out of him. A habit our son has picked up.' Chris grinned. "Thank you." Aiden stated. "Where are you going?" Ajay asked. 'Tokyo for business." Aiden answered. "Oh okay." Chris squeezed Ajay from the side. He warned her about getting her hopes up.

The next morning, Alex and Chris were together at iMPACT zone, "Where's the wifey at?" Alex teased his best friend. "She took Joey to the babysitter." Chris stated rolling his eyes at his best friend. Alex nodded his head and groaned inwardly seeing Mollie walk in. She came over and plopped herself down on Alex's lap and kissed him. Alex stiffened his body. He didn't know how to react one thing for sure she way to close for comfort for him right now. Mollie smirked to herself as she lightly grinded her hips against his crotch. Chris rolled his eyes trying not to laugh at his friend's sudden tension.

Alex groaned inwardly feeling himself harden, he was cursing himself for such a natural reaction. Seeing Mollie's smirk he knew that she felt it too. He was trying to be good for Aiden. The problem was Mollie was one those temptations that he was never able to resist. He knew he made promises to Aiden to behave himself and hurt her again. Question is could he stop the urges that he was having for Mollie? Or was he going to be a manwhore that Ajay always said that he was. Can he handle Mollie being to close for comfort and keep his promise to Aiden? Only time would tell.

A/N: I am thinking there will be a second part to it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Close For Comfort**_

**_A/N: I only on Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Demi and Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. i am thinking this might be a short story. _**

"Hey Punk! Guess who your tag team partners are tonight?" Alex asked coming up behind Ajay. Ajay smirked at AJ Styles and Daniels as she turned around biting on her lower lip devilishly, "Edge and Christian?" "No. Chris and me." Alex answered. "Damn!" Ajay stated snapping her fingers her face holding an stony expression on her face. "Ha ha very funny Ajay, you know that you love tagging with me and Chris." Alex said. "Are you sure its both of you? Cause I know I love tagging with Chris. You I am not to fond of." Ajay stated crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ouch that hurt me right there little one." Alex stated putting his hands over his heart. AJ and Daniels' eyebrows rose their foreheads, everyone knew calling Ajay little one was a big time no-no. "What was that Alex?" Ajay asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Little one." Alex stated knowing it was good to get a rise out of the heartbreaker. "Alex if you don't want me calling Aiden and telling her that you got busted with Mollie in the locker room and she was half naked, I would suggest you shut the hell up." Ashton said. 'I was never in the locker room with Mollie when she was naked recently." Alex stated. "I know that and you know that. But poor sweet innocently little Aiden won't." Ashton said. "You wouldn't dare!" Alex said his jaw going slack. "Oh yes, I would." "She would." AJ stated, "Come on Alex we all know Ajay would do anything to make your life a living hell.'

Mollie paced in the locker room that Ajay graciously offered to share with her, it was the private locker room of the former knockout champion and her tag team partner Tara. She wanted Alex and she wanted him bad damn it. There was one thing about Mollie Jarrett, she always got what she wanted. The door swung open and Ashton came into the room with Daniels and AJ behind all three of them were laughing.

"Ajay have you been drinking redbull again?" she asked. 'Just one. Chris has been limiting me to them. Says I get to scary on them." Ajay answered as she bounced to where her gear was at. "So Ajay what do you know about this Aiden?" "Aiden? Ajay asked again. Mollie nodded her head. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "I really didn't get to know her." Mollie nodded her head. "Danny?" "Yes?" "Did you see where I put that damn knee brace?' "Its at the bottom of your bag." "Thanks.' Mollie shook her head, typical Ajay.

"You know your girlfriend is such a bitch." Alex stated as he came into the locker room. "Why do you say that?" Chris asked. "Because she threatened to call Aiden and tell her that she caught me and Mollie in a locker room with Mollie being half naked." Alex answered. "What did you do to piss her off?" Chris asked.

"Nothing." "Un-huh. Ajay would only threaten to do that if you pissed her off." "I might have called her little one." Chris groaned, "You know she doesn't like being called that." "I know. My question is, is why is Daniels allowed to call her Short Stack but we aren't allowed to call her anything like that?" Chris shrugged his shoulders

Aiden stared out her window at the Tokyo skyline, she was really worried about Alex. She wanted nothing more then to take her phone out and call and check on him. But she knew that he was doing tapings for his job. She was worried about that Mollie girl. She was trusting Alex not to fuck it up, she pulled the chain that hung around her neck and started playing with his wedding band. Aiden hated being away from him, more then anything in this world.

"Hey babe?" Chris asked coming out of the showers of her locker room after their match. "Yeah?" Ajay asked from where she was she was bent over blowing drying her hair. "Do you really think that Alex would cheat on Aiden?" Chris asked. "He might, he has done it before." Ajay asked, "Don't you remember all those nights that James, Bobby and I all to go over and calm Mollie down?" Chris nodded his head, "I really hope he doesn't fuck up again with Aiden." "I know. As much as I want Mollie and him together, I want him to be happy, and I think he is really happy with Aiden." Ajay stated, "Where is Alex anyways?" "I don't know wasn't Mollie here earlier too?" Chris asked. They both looked at each with identical looks that read oh shit.

Mollie smirked seeing Alex laying on the couch with his iPod headphones in his ears, his eyes were closed. This was too easy for her. She sauntered over to him and straddled his hips. His eyes flew open and locked with hers. She put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet as she lent forwards and kissed him lustfully. Alex didn't know how to react, he felt his eyes closing as his hands went to her hips, and start rocking her back and forth on his hardness. Mollie smirked devilishly and pulled her top over her head and kissed him again.

Joey and Riley both went running down the hall towards the guns' locker room followed closely by Ajay and Chris. "Daddy!" Riley shouted as she pushed open the door. Chris finally caught her before she got into the room to far. Alex turned his head when he heard his daughter's voice he dumped Mollie onto the ground as he stood up and went the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the delay on this. I only own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Demi and Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. So much more drama and trouble is going to be coming in the next couple of chapters.

* * *

'DADDY!" Riley shouted again as Alex opened the door open. Ajay who had hoisted Joey into her arms looked at Alex before she went to Chris and whispered something in his ear. Chris looked down at Ajay who nodded her head, Chris shook his head no. "Would you two stop having a conversations like that it's creepy." Alex stated. "Sorry Shell." Ajay said as Mollie came into view behind Alex.

Ajay's eyebrows came together as she studied both of them. "Don't say anything." Alex said looking at her knowing that Ajay was going to say something about Mollie being in the locker room with him. Ajay bit her lower lip and held her free hand in the air, "Not a word." "We just came to drop off of Riley. We are going out to dinner with Ajay's brothers." Chris stated. Alex nodded his head, "We will meet up for breakfast before we leave for the house shows?" "That's fine." Ajay agreed glaring at Alex and Mollie. Don't get her wrong she loved Mollie but she had a certain fondness for the Savannah native. "Come on babe. Have fun guys." Chris said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' Ajay warned as she followed her fiancé down the hall.

Aiden jerked awake hearing her phone ringing, "Hello?" she asked sleepily. "_Aiden? It's Ajay." _"Oh hey." _"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." _Ajay stated into the phone. "It's fine. Is Alex behaving?" _"He kind of is." _"What do you mean kind of is?" _"He is just being Alex Shelley. He never really behaves himself." _Aiden laughed in spit of the terror she had been feeling, "You know him pretty well don't you?"

_"Yes much to my dismay." _Aiden laughed again causing Ajay to laugh as well. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him." _"No problem, it gives me all the reason to annoy the hell out of him." _Ajay giggled. Aiden heard male laughter joining in with her giggles, "Is that Chris?" "_Yes and my older brother Jay."_ "Oh you are with your family." _"Yes, we are all finally in the same city at the same time so we decided to meet up for a late dinner. I am sorry for waking you up again." _Ajay said into her phone. "It's okay. Go enjoy dinner with your family. I will call you or Chris in a couple of days to check on Alex again." Aiden said. _"Okay. Hey Aiden." _"Yes?" _"Do me a favor and keep yourself safe okay? It would kill Alex if anything happened to you." _Ajay said. Aiden almost dropped her phone in shock hearing that, "Sure thing. I will talk to you in a couple of days." _'Bye." _

Aiden was in absolute shock that Ajay had been that nice to her. She knew that the Canadian was really close to Mollie and had been since the latter joined the company. Question is, is why now that Aiden and Alex were 'trying' to work out their problems was Ajay being so nice to her. Aiden laid back on the bed, her fingers closing around Alex's wedding band that hung around her neck.

Mollie scowled as she paced in her hotel room, she wanted Alex Shelley again. She wanted him to kiss her and hold her again. She wanted him do nothing more then to make love to her again. She sighed and pulled her phone and called Alex's phone. It rang a couple of times before it went to voicemail. She growled, and threw the phone down. Mollie knew that Alex had Riley with him but that wasn't a excuse for him not to answer her call.

Alex smiled as he and Aiden talked, Riley was asleep on Aiden's side of the bed, she had fallen asleep watching a movie with him, he just hadn't got up to move her yet. Now if only Aiden was there things for him would be complete. He had heard the beeping of a call coming in, he ignored it wanting to keep his wife on the phone for as long as he could.

Chris looked over at Ajay who was fiddling with the iPod attachment after they finished dinner with her brothers. Their son was asleep in his car seat. "What?" she asked as Frank Sinatra came though the speakers of the Jetta. "Nothing." "Liar what's up?" she asked again looking over at him. "It was really sweet of you to call Aiden tonight and check on her." "I was checking in on her wasn't I?" she asked a little surprised at herself. "Yes. Even if you were covering acting like you were calling to tattle on Alex." "She is the best thing for him Chris. It just took me a while to catch on to that." Ajay said. Chris glanced over at her and smiled, "She would be happy to have you on her side. What are you going to do about Mollie?" Ajay sighed, "Leave Mollie to me to worry about."

Mollie pulled into Alex's driveway and made her way to the front door, she pulled out her key ring and found the right key on the key ring. She hoped he didn't change the locks. She put the key into the lock and turned it smiling in success as she heard the key click in the lock and the door swing open. She closed the door behind her. It was time for Mollie to get what she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

_To Close For Comfort_

_A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Demi, Aiden to cherrybomb13 and Riley to BournBetter67. hopefully this one was as good as the last one. _

* * *

Mollie walked down the darken hallway at Alex's house, she paused in the doorway of his bedroom. Alex was asleep on his back snoring lightly the blankets bunched around him. She tip toed down the hall and peeked into Riley's room. His daughter was sleeping soundly, just like her father. This was prefect.

Alex jumped about a foot in the air when he felt a pair of lips touch his. His mocha colored eyes flew open and locked with the blue eyes of Mollie Jarrett who was straddling him. "Shh." She whispered. Alex groaned inwardly, "Mollie, you can't be here, I have Riley this weekend while Petey and Mollie are out of town.' "That wouldn't have stopped you before." Mollie said. Alex sighed again, this was going to get old quick. They stared at each in silence. "DADDY!!!!" Riley's voice screamed from down the hall. Alex pushed Mollie off him and took off down the hall and came back moments later with his daughter in his arms, "You need to leave." Alex said, "now."

"Come on answer the door please." Mollie muttered impatiently as she stood outside of Chris and Ajay's house, she got impatient again and rang the doorbell for a fourth time. The Nashville Beauty rocked back on her heels to see a light flash on in the hallway. Chris pulled open the door rubbing his eyes sleepily, "What do you want Molls?" "Can I sleep here tonight?" Mollie asked. Chris looked over his shoulder at his wife who had came down the stairs behind him.

"Molls what's going on?" Ajay asked rubbing her eyes. Mollie knew that they were both going to say no. "I am just lonely." Mollie said her eyes filling with tears. She knew the tears would make Chris say no, she knew that Chris didn't like seeing girls cry. Ajay huffed and rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "What do you think baby?" Chris asked looking at Ajay. "Whatever." She muttered, "I am going back to bed, Mollie don't wake up Joey."

"What's her problem?" Mollie asked looking at the Detroit Native. "She is just cranky. It took us awhile to get Joey back down after he woke up from his nightmare. So please, please keep it down.' Chris answered. Mollie nodded her head, maybe she should have went to Bailey's instead. That wouldn't have worked, Bailey was in Windsor with her family. The blonde made her way up the stairs going into the guest room.

She saw the door to Chris and Ajay's room open just wide enough for her to look in. Chris had gotten back into bed with Ajay having pulling her back against his chest. The Canadian was already asleep, Mollie watched as Chris kissed his wife's forehead before he laid down. Why couldn't she have something like that? She knew why she had fallen hopelessly in love with a man whore. She should have listen to Ajay and Bailey when they said he was no good.

Aiden sighed as she got dressed to go to her meeting. She hoped and prayed that Alex could keep his promise to her. She grabbed a hold of his ring and held in her hand tightly trying to keep positive thoughts in her head. Alex loved her, she knew that, but she had a dreadful feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Mollie woke up the next morning to the laughter of Joey Harter. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock that was on the bedside table. 7 in the freaking morning. Was this kid crazy? Mollie got out of bed and walked into the hallway and to where she heard the laughter. She found out why Joey was laughing, Ajay was tickling him like crazy. He turned his blue eyes to Mollie and waved shyly.

She waved back. Chris and Ajay turned their attention to Mollie. "Hi Mol." Ajay greeted. "Come Joey, let's let Mommy and Mollie talk." Chris stated getting out of the bed and holding his arms out to Joey. Joey nodded his head and let Chris pick him up. "Come on in Mollie." Ajay stated. Mollie stepped into the room and took a seat on the arm chair. "What's up?" she asked.

Mollie sighed she always hated getting grilled by Ajay. "Last night, I went over to Alex's house and he threw me out. Me of all people." Mollie answered getting right to the point. Ajay shook her head, "Molls, he has moved on. Why don't you?" 'You said they were broken up!" Mollie shouted. Ajay got out of bed and shut the door, "Keep your damn voice." "WHY!" "Because Joey gets really scared when he hears loud voices, it triggers memories from Addison." Ajay said keeping her voice level.

Mollie formed an o with her mouth before looking at Ajay again. "They are broken up but they are trying to work out their problems." Ajay stated as she moved around her bedroom. Mollie nodded her head not really caring as she watched her friend move around the room, making the bed and putting the mass amount of pillows back on it. "Ajay?" "Yes?" she asked turning around looking at her friend cocking an eyebrow. "I am going to get him back." Mollie said setting her jaw stubbornly. Ajay sighed, she hoped that Aiden and her relationship with Alex survived. Mollie Jarrett was on the warpath, and pretty soon all hell was going to break loose.


	5. Chapter 5

_**To Close For Comfort**_

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Demi, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 and Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67.

* * *

"Babe?" Chris asked going into their bathroom as Ajay was giving their son a bath. She glanced over her shoulder at him smiling. "Why did Mollie leave here all upset?" "Because I told her, I wasn't going to help her get back together with Alex. Aiden and him belong together." Ajay answered. Chris nodded his head, as he laughed. Joey had decided to splash his mom right as she finished her sentence.

Later that afternoon, Chris watched his best friend and Mollie an interested look on his face, Ajay had told him what Mollie had told her that morning. He wanted nothing more then to have Alex and Aiden's relationship to survive and them to work out. She was the best thing for him.

Alex stood up after Mollie walked out of the locker room and locked the door, "I swear to god I am going to kill her." Chris laughed, "I thought Ajay was going to kill her this morning when she showed up at our house.' "What happened?" Alex asked. "She showed up ringing the doorbell. Ajay had just got Joey back to sleep and she rang the doorbell.' Chris answered, "Then before Mollie left she came into our room and told Ajay that she was going to do everything that she could to get you back."

Alex groaned as there was a knock on the door. He walked towards the door and unlocked it. "Why was the door locked?" Ajay asked as she walked into the room. "Keeping Mollie out." Alex answered. "Ah." Ajay answered as she walked over to her husband and curled up on his lap. "You aren't happy with her either are you?" he asked. "Not really." Ajay answered.

Mollie was pacing in Beer Money's locker room. James and Robert watched her make her tracks up and down the room. She rounded on Robert who had known Ajay the longest. "Has Ajay always been this frustrating?" "Yes." Robert answered. James stayed silent knowing that as much as Ajay was frustrating she was also one of his best friends. "What is going on?" James asked tilting his hat back on his head.

"I want to get back together with Alex. But Ajay won't help me out like she did the last time." Mollie answered her voice carrying a whine to it. "That's because she likes Aiden or so she said earlier when I ran into her." James answered. "Oh Saint Aiden. Everyone loves her." Mollie said her tone turning snide in a matter of seconds. "Hey now little one. Chill out, we don't know Aiden all that well. And if Ajay says she is a good person then she is." James stated. "And since when do we always listen to Ashton?" Mollie asked.

"Since most of the time I am right." Ajay's voice came from where she stood in the doorway, 'I was right about Regan and I am right about Aiden." Mollie turned around with an oh shit expression clearly on her face. Ajay was standing in the doorway her arms crossed her chest and an angry glare on her face, "You haven't actually got a chance to talk to Aiden so why are you talking smack Mollie?" Mollie swallowed hard.

"I may not know Aiden well, but I know her well enough to that she is a good person. And if anyone can tame the infamous manwhore Alex Shelley its going to be her. You want to know the reason why I am not so gun ho on helping you this time?" Mollie nodded her head not trusting herself to speak. "It's because I have seen the way he has looked at her and the way she looks at him. I have seen them together. If you want to get back together with him so god damn bad you fucking find someone else to be your helper because I am done. I know what its like to get my heartbroken but I also know what its like to get back together with that person. I don't want to see either of them suffer because the almighty Mollie Jarrett decided to come down from her fancy law office wants to get back together with him." Ajay stated, "Jimmy, Bobby I will meet you by the gorilla position before our match."

Alex turned and looked at Chris was smiling proudly at his wife's retreating back. "Did she really just stand up for mine and Aiden's relationship?" Alex asked. "Yes she did." Chris answered, "She told me this morning that she is the best thing for you." Alex looked a little shocked. "I know I was shocked too." Chris said. Alex pulled his phone and called Aiden as Chris walked down to the gorilla position. "Hey babe." he greeted when Aiden picked up the phone.

"Hi." Aiden breathed, 'How are you?" _"I am good, I miss you." _Alex's voice said coming in loud and clear. "I miss you too honey." Aiden smiled. _"So I overheard something interesting." _Alex said. "What's that?" _"Ajay defending our relationship to Mollie_

"WHAT!" "_Yeah, Chris and I were going to meet up with her, and she was standing in the doorway to James' and Bobby's locker room telling Mollie off." _Alex answered. Aiden sank onto the chair shocked, "She stood up for us?" _"Yeah, every now and again she does something that shocks everyone. I think she kind of understands what it's like to go though the whole break up thing. She and Chris went though it." _Aiden nodded her head even though he couldn't see her, Alex had told her all about Chris and Ajay's 7 month break. "Remind me to thank her." _"You can do it right now." _Alex said.

"Hello?" Ajay asked into Alex's phone. _"Hi Ajay." _"Hi, Aiden." _"I heard what you did, I just wanted to thank you." _"It's no big deal." _"It was a big deal. You are the first one of Alex's friends to do something like that." _Aiden said. Ajay flushed, she knew she had been caught.

"Isn't she cute when she blushes?" Chris questioned kissing her cheek. "I have to go down for my match, here is Alex." Ajay said handing his phone back to him. She buried her face into Chris' chest who was laughing. He knew she had just got herself caught being nice to Alex and Aiden. Alex got off of the phone with Aiden and turned to Ajay who had stepped out of Chris' arms and fixed her jacked, she went to flip up her hood and he grabbed her up in a hug. "THANK YOU PUNK!" he shouted. "ALEX PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched.

Mollie had been walking down the hallway towards the gorilla position hoping to catch Ajay before she went down for her tag team match. She stopped dead in her tracks and took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Hey Bailey, it's Mollie I need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: i only own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Demi and Aiden to Cherrybomb13**_

_**On My Own? Yeah Right**_

Bailey Adair stood up from where she was sitting next to Petey and walked into the next room. "What's up?" she asked semi-confused Mollie rarely called her. _"I need your help." _"With what?" _"Alex." _"I am listening." Bailey stated into her phone, her eyebrows going up her forehead. _"I want Alex back and I want him back bad." _Mollie said into her phone as Robert Roode walked backstage laughing with Hernandez they had both been ejected from ringside.

Robert looked at her like she was crazy. "Why not get Ajay to help you?' Bailey asked. '_She basically told me to do it on my own and I don't know why." _Bailey laughed when she heard Robert's voice pipe up, _"Maybe its because she has a son and she and Chris are settling down." _She heard Mollie move away from the mouthpiece then a muttered curse and then Mollie's voice come back onto the line. Bailey might regret agreeing to this. But what the hell, desperate times call for desperate measures. "I am in, what do you have in mind?"

Alex was staring at the screen that had Ajay and James on it going against Matt Morgan and Velvet Sky, a look of shock on his face. "What's with the perma shock look man?" Chris asked. "I am still in shock that Ajay stood up from me and Aiden." Chris smirked, "She does something that shocks me almost everyday." "You two are so in love its sickening.' "And you and Aiden weren't?" Chris questioned.

'Man don't go down the road." Alex stated. He wanted to come clean and tell Chris that he and Aiden were married. Thing was Chris couldn't keep anything from his wife and his wife if need be had the biggest mouth. If Jeff Jarrett needed something told around the company he would go to Ajay and she would open her big mouth and it would be all over the roster within minutes of Double J telling Ajay.

"Chris?" Yeah? Shit babe move!" Chris shouted at the TV. Ajay had got thrown over the top rope by Matt Morgan and she landed hard on the floor below her. She didn't move. "That's not good." Chris muttered as he stood up from where he was sitting and went running out of the locker room. Alex breathed a sigh of relief almost thankful that Ajay had got hurt. He watched the screen as Ajay started slowing pushing herself up shaking the cobwebs out of her head. His phone vibrated in his pocket he pulled it out and rolled his eyes seeing Mollie's name flashing on his caller id. The woman was in the same damn building as he was and she was calling him.

Aiden sighed as she zipped up the last bag, she was going to Orlando to see her husband. She missed him too much to be without him again. She had a couple of week break before she had to be in Paris for the shows. She picked up her phone and dialed Alex's number. Alex picked up after the second ring, _"Hi baby." _"Hi." she smiled, 'I have some good news." _"Shit babe, I got to go Ajay got hurt during her match and now she is having a screaming fit at the guy who did it. I need to go help Chris." _With that her husband disconnected the phone. She was instantly worried about the bubbly spitfire Canadian. She hoped she was okay. Aiden was going to make it a point when she got to Orlando to go see Ajay and check on her herself.

"Punky stop! You are going to hurt Chris and you are going to fill bad about it." Alex stated as he stood in front of Ajay and Chris who was trying his hardest to hold Ajay back from kicking Matt Morgan's ass. To say the Canadian Heartbreaker hated the Blueprint Matt Morgan was an understatement, she loathed the big man from the first day that he stepped foot in TNA. "Do you want to get suspended for beating the hell out of him?" Alex asked as he and Chris slowly walked down the hall.

"Haha like Double J and Dixie would do that. Double J loves me like I am his own daughter and Dixie just adores me." "That's true Punky. What would you do to him if you were to take him down?" Ajay looked up at Alex as Chris pulled her into the medical room to get checked out, "Skunky, if you don't know by now, I am surprised we are still friends." Alex laughed, "But even still tell me.'

It was early in the morning when Alex's phone rang waking him from his peaceful slumber. "Hello?" he asked sleepily into not bothering to check the caller id. _"Hi. Can you come let me in?" _Aiden's familiar voice questioned filling his head. 'You are here now?' he asked. _"Yes, that's what I was calling to tell you last night but you hung up on me." _Aiden answered. "Sorry about that Chris needed some help. Ajay was being a major handful." Alex stated as he walked down the hall and the stairs to the front door.

_"Is she okay?" _"Fine expect for her bruised back and ass. Not to mention the foul mood she has been in since." Alex answered as he pulled opened the door. Aiden pulled her phone away from her ear smiling at her husband. He pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too." Aiden stated.

Mollie knew she had to go talk to Ajay. She knew for damn sure Chris wasn't going to let anyone in their house why Ajay was hurt. He was going to have his hands full with both Joey and Ajay. That gave her an idea she could go over to their house and offer to help out with Joey. Though she didn't know if the toddler would go to her especially with Ajay was around. That boy was Momma's boy though and though and he didn't let anyone forget it.

Late in the morning Alex and Aiden went over to Chris and Ajay's house. Alex rang the doorbell, "I don't know if Chris is going to let us in especially if Ajay is hurting still from last night." 'Did she really try taking down that big guy?" "Yes, it took both Chris and I talking to her last night to keep her from going over to him and hitting him right in the nuts." "She would do that?" Aiden asked titling her head to the side.

"Yes, she would. Her nickname is the Canadian Heartbreaker." Alex answered. "Don West really started calling her that when she used to nail her boys' opponents in the nuts, he called it the Canadian Heartbreaker." Chris added having opened the door, "Come on in. Hi Aiden." the two stepped into the front hallway, Chris gave Aiden a hug. "Where is Punky and the brat at?" "Upstairs. Ajay is still in bed, Joey is laying with her." "Do you mind if I go up and see her?" Aiden asked. "Go ahead, straight up the stairs third door on the right." Chris answered. Aiden nodded her head and walked up the stairs. "She wouldn't leave me alone about her. She wouldn't believe she was okay until we came over to check on her herself." Alex stated.

Aiden came to a stop at the door that was open, the TV was on. She peeked her head and smiled seeing Joey laying on Ajay's chest sleeping. Ajay was half asleep. She knocked on the door frame. Ajay looked over at her and smiled, "Hey Aiden come on in." Aiden smiled back and walked into the room. "When did you get back?" she asked. "This morning." Aiden answered, "I heard you got hurt are you okay?"

"I am black and blue and sore. It hurt to pick up Joey last night when he woke up from his nightmare." Ajay answered. "Why didn't Chris get him?" "Joey wouldn't stop screaming for me. He is a Mama's boy though and though.' Ajay answered, "You can sit down you know." Aiden smiled and sat down at the end of the bed.

Chris and Alex looked up from the videogame they were playing when the doorbell rang again. Chris stood up and went to the door and peeked out the peep hole. "Shit." he muttered. "What?" "Mollie is here." he answered before he turned and ran up the stairs. Alex following him. Aiden and Ajay looked up when they came into the room. "Mollie is here." Chris said, "What do you want to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**To Close For Comfort**_

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 and Mollie to Demi. The next one will be longer I promised, I just wanted to update before I went to work, since I have been promised Mags an update for either this or Ajay and Aiden's Awesome Adventures.

* * *

"Let her in, she won't leave if you don't." Ajay sighed as she ran her hand though her hair. Alex looked at his wife nervous on how she was going to react to his exgirlfriend being at the house with them. "Aiden, if you want to you can stay with Joey. I am going to down to see what Mollie wants." Ajay stated as she moved her son slowly to where he was laying on the mattress.

She moved slowly out of bed almost falling. Both Alex and Chris moved to steady her. Aiden smiled at that. 'I swear if I get my hands on Matt Morgan he isn't going to walk away with his dick." Ajay muttered under her breath as they walked out of the room. Aiden looked confused at her statement she shook her head before she turned her attention to Joey who was snuggled into the blankets and Ajay's pillow. Chris and Ajay were lucky to have a adorable son like Joey.

"Alex can you go sit her down? I will get the door." Chris said. Alex nodded his head and lead her to her chair. 'You know you are going to have to explain to Aiden how come Matt would walk away without his dick." Alex stated. "I will explain it to her, so I explain the whole torturing people with forks too?" she asked as she curled herself into a ball. Alex smirked and nodded his head, 'Tell her whatever you want. Just don't mention anything about the pranks or how you used to call me your other boyfriend." Ajay giggled, "But Alex its true you are my other boyfriend." "Hi everyone." Mollie greeted as she came into the living room Chris following her. "Hi Moll." Ajay greeted trying to keep her tone friendly. "Babe, I am going to finish making breakfast." Chris said as he leaned down and kissed her. Ajay nodded her head. "Do you need help?" Alex asked. "Sure." Ajay sent glares at him as he stood up from where he had been sitting next to her and followed Chris into the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" Mollie asked as she took Alex's seat. "Sore, what are you doing here?" Ajay questioned as she leaned back in the recliner.

Aiden heard the whimpering coming from where Joey had been sleeping, she went over to the bed and saw that the blonde hair toddler was stirring awake. She sat on the bed next to him to comfort him when he woke up the rest of the way. She heard Mollie's voice raise followed by Ajay's voice.

"Mollie keep it down. My son is still sleeping." Ajay stated her eyes narrowing at Mollie. She really wished that Mollie would learn that Joey got scared easily with loud noises and shouting. Mollie rolled her eyes at her, "Relax Ajay the kid needs to wake up sooner or later." Ajay bit her tongue to stop herself from exploding at her long time friend. "Ajay why is Alex here?" Mollie questioned deciding to change the subject. Ajay shrugged her shoulders, she didn't honestly know why Alex was there, "I woke up and he was here." 'Did he crawl in bed with you like he did that one time when Chris was out of town and scared the hell out of you?" Mollie asked smirking. "No, he learned his lesson, I kick first thing in the morning and I have the shit scared out of me." Ajay answered.

Aiden picked up Joey who was whimpering and asking for his mommy, "Okay let's go find your mommy.' Aiden stated. Joey nodded his head before he rest his head on her shoulder. "Is that dumb sissy girl coming back?" Mollie's voice asked. "I think Lex said something last night that she was coming home in a couple of days." Ajay's answered. 'Oh. Why are you being so nice about her?" Aiden froze on the steps trying to stay hidden. "Because she is good for Alex. She is really nice girl, a little quiet but still very nice. Think about it Moll, all you and Alex did was fight and make everyone else's lives miserable. For the first time in years Alex is honestly happy. Aiden is prefect for him. You need to stop whatever you are thinking about doing.' Ajay stated, "I don't want to see the depressed Alex. I would rather have the Alex that will sit there and being annoying."

"Are you saying that I would make him depressed like that?" Mollie asked. "No I am not, I am just saying that he has moved on. And maybe you should do." Ajay answered. Alex looked at his best friend who was shaking his head. 'Again your wife finds another way to shock me." he stated. "I know, you know damn well. Mollie wouldn't come over here if she wasn't trying to get her help with getting you back." Chris said.

Alex nodded his head, "I know." they both heard the door slam and Ajay sigh, "Aiden you can come down now.' They walked into the living room again as Aiden handed the whimpering Joey over to his mother. "You didn't have to stand up for me again Ajay." Aiden stated. "Yes I did. You are the best thing for him, it just took me awhile to realize it. Can you forgive me for being as cold as I was?" Ajay asked. "Of course I can.' Aiden stated as she leaned down and hugged Ajay careful not to smash Joey. Alex cleared his throat, "We have something to tell you guys."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Demi and Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. **_

* * *

_**The Truth Is.**_

Ajay and Chris both looked up at Alex and Aiden. "Aiden and I are married." "Skunky say what?" Ajay asked trying not to scare her son. "Aiden and I are married." Alex stated slowly so that she would understand him. "Can you say something?" Aiden asked nervously. 'You two are married." Chris stated trying to gain some understanding.

"Wow." Ajay muttered. "It's not a big deal Punky.' Alex stated, "You two are married." "That's different.' "How so?" Alex asked angrily. "She didn't mean it like that." Chris stated taking Joey from his wife, "we are both in shock here." "Alex Shelley married for like real this time. Wow." Ajay muttered.

"Married for real?" Aiden asked looking between Ajay and Alex. "Ignore her, she had brain damage." Alex answered. "I do not." Ajay stated. "You do too." he shot back. The Canadian rolled her eyes and leaned back against her chair staring at them, "You really married him Aiden?" Aiden nodded her head holding her hand out to her. Ajay took her hand in hers and whistled, "You did good Skunk." "Thanks Ajay." Alex beamed.

"So you got married in Vegas then eh?" Ajay asked. "Yes, not all of us wanted that big wedding." Alex answered. "Hey I didn't either. I fought Chris to elope but he didn't listen." Ajay stated before she smiled lovingly at her husband who rolled his eyes at her. Aiden looked between the two confused, Ajay seeing the confusion pointed to a frame picture on the wall. Aiden walked over to it and smiled seeing Chris and Ajay on their wedding day, completely obviously to everyone around them.

She turned back around, "Where did you get that dress?" "A store in Toronto." Ajay answered, "Cinderella High Heels and Bridal Boutique." Chris and Alex looked at Ajay confused. "Don't ask it was a store that Gran and Nan took me too." Ajay said defending herself.

Mollie pouted as she sat in her father's house, she just didn't get it. Ajay was one of her best friends. Hell she was even in the bridal party when she and Chris got married finally. What was so great about Aiden anyways? Why did Ajay feel the need to protect her? And stand up for Alex like she did?

Mollie gritted her teeth and flopped back on her bed. It just didn't make sense to her at all. "Oh my god! That's brilliant!" Mollie stated out loud before she sat up and grabbing her phone and dialing James Storm's number. "Jimmy, I need your help." Mollie said into the phone. How could she forget about James and the soft spot he had for Ashton. His little Pixie on Crack, he called her. He would help her out, he couldn't say no to Mollie or Ajay.

Aiden and Ajay were sitting on the couch looking though the wedding album. "Who is that?" Aiden asked pointing at a picture of Ajay and her older brother Jay. "That's my older brother Jay. It about killed him to hand me over to Chris." Ajay answered, "From the time I was a baby until now, I have always been his baby." Aiden smiled and nodded her head before turning back to the photo album. Alex and Chris both exchanged a look smiling they were happy that both of their wives were getting along.

Alex decided it was time to get Ajay to swear not to tell anyone that they were married and he knew damn well how she was with keep secrets. "Punky." "Yes Skunky?" Ajay asked looking up at him. "You can't tell anyone." "Tell anyone what?" Ajay asked titling her head to the side. "That Aiden and I are married. You can't tell James, Bailey, Mollie, AJ, Daniels anyone." Ajay pouted, she always had a hard time keeping secrets.

"Swear on your son that you won't tell anyone." Alex pleaded with her. Ajay looked at her son then at Aiden who was looking hopeful, then at Chris who nodded his head and then at Alex who was pleading with her silently. "Fine you have my word that I won't say anything." "Thank you Ajay." Aiden squealed before she hugged her. Ajay smiled and hugged her back, "That was playing dirty making me swear on my son." Alex just smirked and shrugged his shoulders, he would play dirty if he had to keep his secret safe.

Aiden and Alex left their friends' house awhile later. "Are you mad at me for telling them?" Alex asked looking over at his wife. "No, somebody needed to know and who better else then your best friend and his wife?" Aiden asked, 'Besides I think Ajay and I are going to be great friends." Alex smiled, he was hopeful of that too. They really need an ally on their side and who better else then Ajay Harter? One of the most protective, loyal people on the TNA roster. He hoped that Ajay would go to the lengths that she had when he was together with Mollie and was a total asshole to her, with Aiden to protect her from getting hurt.

Ajay looked down at her phone, and muttered a curse. "What?" Chris asked from where he was standing in the bathroom. "Petey and Bailey are coming down for a couple of days." "And that's a bad thing?" Chris asked, "You have been dying to see them?" "I am. I am just worried that Bailey isn't going to be the nicest person to Aiden because of her and Alex's past." Ajay answered, "And there is the whole Mollie thing too. Am I am making mistake with siding with Alex and Aiden and rooting for their relationship?"

"No babe you aren't. You said it yourself that Aiden is the best thing that happened to Alex since he found out about Riley. You need to stop over analyzing stuff babe, it's going to give you a headache." "I am going to try." Ajay smiled meekly before she looked at her phone again, "Oh lord help us." "What?" "James just texted me." "And that's a bad thing?" "And I think Mollie got him to help her.'


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Bailey and Riley belongs to BourneBetter67, Mollie belongs to Demi.**_

* * *

_**Should I be afraid?**_

Ajay walked up behind Aiden who was standing looking out of the kitchen window of her and Chris' house staring in the back yard, Petey, Bailey, Riley, James and Mollie along with Alex and Aiden were all over for a cook-out. "You know, they aren't going to bite you. They aren't scary. They are just like family to me." Ajay stated scaring the young blonde out of her trance. Aiden jumped up at the sudden sound of the Canadian's voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Ajay stated. "How could you tell that I was scared to go out there?" Aiden asked. "You did what I did when I met my brother Jay's ex wife's family." Ajay answered, "Do I have to coax you into going out side?" Aiden looked at the knockout champion confused. "I have gone though this a lot trust me. My brother Adam has been married three times." Ajay answered.

Aiden looked at Ajay a little shocked. "Yeah, it's a little shocking but its Adam." Ajay stated. Aiden nodded her head she was slowly learning about Ajay's family. "Mommy! Mommy!" Joey shouted as he hit on the glass of the door that lead to the porch. Ajay smiled at him before she crossed the floor to the door and opened the door.

The blue eyed tot came running into the house and wrapped his arms around her legs, "No more Uncle Jimmy." he stated. "Is Uncle Jimmy scaring you?" Ajay asked as she picked up her son. "Un-huh." Joey answered laying his head on his mom's shoulder. "Are you going to say hi Aiden?" Ajay questioned. "Hi A-Ten." Joey stated waving at the shorter blonde woman who smiled and waved back.

"Do you want to stay with Mommy and A-Ten?" Ajay asked as she walked back into the kitchen. Joey nodded his head and let her put him in his chair. Chris and Alex came into the kitchen, Alex went straight over to his wife putting his arms around her. Chris went over to Ajay who was chewing on her lower lip as she threw the salad in the bowl. "You know you don't have to do that babe." Chris stated. "Chris, it's one of the few things I can do in the kitchen, so I am going to do it." Ajay said before she kissed him. Joey laughed at his parents, causing Alex and Aiden to laugh as well.

"Come on Aiden, you can come out side with me, I will protect you from the big bad wrestlers." Ajay stated teasing her friend a few minutes later. Aiden smiled and followed Ajay out side. Joey was walking between them, holding both of their hands.

"What is she doing here?" Bailey asked turning to Mollie who shrugged. Petey and James both exchanged a look they knew damn well that something was going to start happening and it was going to be the two women sitting with them faults. Ajay sat the salad bowl down on the table, she walked over and kissed both of them on their cheeks before she motioned to Aiden to come over and sit down next to her.

Aiden swallowed hard before she walked over and sat next to Ajay. Joey crawled up on his mom's lap leaning back against her. Riley waved at them before she went back to playing the game she was playing with James. Ajay leaned over to her, "They aren't going to bite, they are nice." Aiden nodded her head, "Yeah so are snakes before they attack." Ajay started giggling. "Pix are you okay?" James asked. Ajay nodded her head giggling even more picturing her friend's head on snakes' bodies. Aiden started giggling as well. Joey looked up at his mom and Aiden before he started laughing too.

"Tink are you sure you haven't been smoking that bad pot they have in Detroit?" Petey asked. "That was one time." Ajay answered, "And Pan if I remember correctly you right there with me, Chris and Alex smoking it too." Petey glared at her before he kicked her under the table. Ajay kicked him back. "You are such a bitch Ajay." "I know." Ajay stated before she blew a raspberry at Petey. Aiden looked between Ajay and Petey amused.

She caught the glares from Bailey and Mollie she tried standing up. Ajay grabbed her arm and pulled her back down in her seat, "Stay, Jimmy tell her the story about how you and Chris Harris almost got arrested in Northern Minnesota." "Not that story Pix" James groaned. "Oh yeah that story Jimmy James, you owe me a good laugh." Ajay stated pointing at him. James groaned before he looked at Aiden who was looking at him expectantly as Petey leaned back in his chair smirking.

Mollie and Bailey both exchanged a look, Aiden was once again getting all the attention. Even if James was doing all the talking with Ajay and Petey chiming in with their own parts of the story and laughter. Bailey was a little shocked when her daughter had moved from James' lap to Aiden's lap so she could sit next to Joey who hadn't moved off of Ajay's lap since they had sat down at the table. "Does she always get her way?" Mollie asked Bailey who nodded her head, "Did you know that she was going to be here?" "No." Mollie answered this was going to throw a hitch into her plans. "I think I have an idea." Bailey stated as they heard the door open from the house.

Both her and Mollie's faces lit up seeing Alex coming down the stairs with Chris both of who were laughing. Their faces fell and harden as Alex walked over to Aiden handing her the glass of wine, he kissed her sweetly after he handed her the glass. Chris had went over to Ajay and Joey. "That can not be comfortable man." Alex stated looking over at his best friend and family. Chris had pulled Ajay out of her chair and sat down pulling his wife and son down on his lap. Chris shrugged his shoulders as Joey wiggled himself into a better position between both of his parents. Aiden looked over at Bailey and Mollie who were still glaring at her while Petey and James talked to them. Alex, Chris and Ajay followed her gaze, "Should I be afraid?" she asked. "Cookie, you should be afraid, be very afraid." Ajay answered knowing the plotting looks on her friends' faces anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13 and Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67.

* * *

_**A fight turned ugly**_

"Pan you okay?" Ajay asked coming into the locker room that she and the Guns shared. "I am fine." "Bullshit Pan. Its me you are talking too, you have to remember I know you better then the guys do. You can talk to me." Petey looked over at the blonde, he sighed he knew that she was right. "Do you have to go ringside?" Ajay sighed nodding her head, "I get to be the rah-rah girl for Beer Money. Yay me!" Petey laughed as Ajay twirled her finger in the air sarcastically.

"Rah-rah girl? Are you going to go home and put on the cheerleader uniform for Chris?" Ajay flushed, "That was one time Petey and if I remember correctly you got a bigger kick out of it then he did." "Shut it Tink." Petey stated throwing his water bottle at her. Ajay laughed, "I miss you working here." "I miss it too. I miss all the trouble you used to get me and EY into." "I miss it. But according to Chris and Jay, I am grown up now." "You grown up? That's funny."

Bailey walked into the locker room a few minutes later, her eyes landed on her boyfriend first then they went to her best friend who was standing in the bathroom her iPod earphones in her ears as she was straightening her normal wavy hair. "Bay don't start with her." Petey stated. "Why not?" Bailey asked. Petey sighed to himself, he knew that his girlfriend and Mollie had been up to no good for the past couple of days, they had taken over the living room of their condo plotting and planning.

Petey had spent most of his time with Riley or with Ajay working on some new moves for the Canadian heartbreaker. Bailey walked over to where Ajay was standing on her tiptoes singing along with the song that she was listening to.

"She should really sing with you guys.' Bailey told her boyfriend upon hearing Ajay singing along with Whatever's Real. "She won't do it. She says its our project." "She sang with Jericho that one night." "I know. We all just dropped it with her when she got that look in her eye." Bailey nodded her head, she walked over and tapped Ajay on the shoulder. The younger blonde turned around careful not to burn herself.

"Hi Bay." "Hi, listen what's going on with Alex and Aiden? Why is she here?' "How I am suppose to know?" Ajay asked as she turned back around taking her other earphone out. "Because you are Ashton Reso, you know anything and everything.' Ajay smirked and nodded her head. "Besides your husband is Alex's best friend, so Chris must have told you something." Bailey stated. "Talking about Alex Shelley's sex life is something that Chris and I usually don't use as pillow talk." Ajay shot back. She was starting to get annoyed, she was really pulling Alex and Aiden. They were really great together and not to mention Aiden was a really nice girl, Ajay had been kicking herself in the ass for not being nicer to her sooner. What Ajay didn't get is why was Bailey asking her about Alex and Aiden when she was together with Petey.

Ajay glanced over at Petey, who was sitting on the couch flipping though Aiden's copy of Vogue. "Why do you even care Bay? You are with Petey, which is what you always wanted right?" Ajay asked. When Bailey didn't answer, "Right Bailey Rae?" Ajay asked as she turned back around crossing her arms across her chest. "Ashton Jordan don't take that tone with me, I am just asking a question." Bailey stated going on the defense.

"Bailey I know you better that and you know it. Now tell me why you are so curious about this? You have always loved Petey and Alex was your best friend. And besides he is with Aiden now. " Ajay stated. Bailey glared at her best friend knowing one that she was right. But there was a big part of her though she loved Petey, she couldn't just let Alex go. "I know that look Bailey." Ajay stated her protectiveness of Petey and now Aiden spiking up. "Ajay." "Don't Ajay me." Ajay whispered harshly. Petey looked over his shoulder taking one look at the look on Ajay's face he stood up and went to get Chris and Alex. If those two got into it they would need all the help he could get to get them apart.

"Chris, Alex. You two better come with me." Petey stated going up to the Guns who were talking to Jay Lethal and Eric Young. "Why?" "Because I think that Ajay and Bailey are going to get into a fight." "We better get back there. Ajay shouldn't be getting into fights." Chris stated. "And why the hell not she always has done it?" Petey questioned. "We think she might be pregnant."

"Really?" Eric asked. "Yes." Chris answered. "Well come on." Petey said. "I will watch the kids." Eric spoke up, "Come on Riley, Joey lets go see what kind of candy Mick has." "Don't get them hyped up please." Alex called over his shoulder as he followed Petey and Chris down the hall.

The three boys walked into the locker room Bailey was standing on the other side of the overturned couch her eyes wide and terror filled as she stared across at Ajay who looked like she was ready to rip somebody's head off. "Ajay." Chris stated going over to his wife's side. Alex following close behind to hold her back just in case it was needed. "Calm down babe." Chris said pulling her into his arms trying get her to relax her arms that she had tensed.

"What happened?" Alex asked. "Bailey you can question a lot of things but don't you ever fucking question my love for my son and my husband." Ajay stated her voice deadly. Alex sighed that was a big no-no with Ajay, he was really hoping that James, Bobby, Daniels and 3D could keep Aiden entrained with stories of him, Chris and Ajay to keep her with them.

"You are such a drama queen Ajay, just like your two older brothers." Ajay gave a struggle in Chris' arms. Alex just a safety precaution grabbed a hold of her too. "I am not a drama queen." Ajay stated as she tried to fight off of both her husband and his best friend. Bailey smirked proudly. Petey looked over at her, "You need to knock it off." "Why? Just because Ajay decides to play protector?" Bailey asked, "It's nothing new Petey." "Bailey." Petey stated though clenched teeth, "DROP.. IT.. NOW." Bailey sighed, "Fine." "What's going on in here?" Aiden's soft voice asked from the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I only own Ajay. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67, Mollie to Demi and Aiden to cherrybomb13. hopefully this works for the explantion.

* * *

"Nothing is going on Ajay is having a fit.' Bailey answered crossing her arms across her chest. "I am not having a fit." Ajay stated, "Bailey Rae, you know my fits." Bailey glared at her long time best friend. "What happened to the couch?" Aiden asked looking between the two Canadians. "I pushed it over." Ajay answered quietly. "Why?" the southern woman asked. "Because I was upset." the Canadian answered as her husband and his best friend released their holds on her.

"Upset why?" Aiden questioned looking between the two blondes. Ajay sighed, "Because Bailey is doing things she shouldn't really be doing and said some things about Joey and my brothers." Petey looked at Bailey, "I told you not to get involved in what was going on with Mollie." 'Ashton you need to learn to keep your fucking mouth shut." Bailey said glaring at Ajay. "And you need to get though your thick fucking skull that Alex is over you and is with Aiden an you are with Petey.' Ajay shot back as she crossed her arms across her chest muttering angrily under her breath. "Are you speaking German?" Aiden asked hearing some familiar words.

Ajay nodded her head, 'My Pops taught me. I only remember it when I am upset." "Or when you are deciding its funny to cuss out your two older brothers." Chris added causing Ajay to bust out into giggles, "Oh yeah, or Alex. Its fun to watch him get all confused." Aiden smiled even with her confusion of what was going on. Ajay turned to Chris, "Can we get Joey and go get pancakes?" "After your match we can." Chris answered.

"She is wrestling?" Aiden asked turning to the Guns who with the help of Petey turned the couch up right. Bailey was pouting in the corner. "She is. She and Tara are wrestling the Beautiful People." Chris answered. "Is the Bald one going down ringside with them?" Alex asked. Chris shrugged, "Ajay told him to fuck off yesterday. But I think he and AJ are going down there with them because of what happened last week with Morgan." Alex nodded his head.

James looked over at Mollie, "Relax sugar, everything is going to be fine." 'Everything is not fine James!" Mollie all but screamed knowing things hadn't been going very well with her plan. Bobby Roode rolled his eyes from where he was sitting, he knew better to mess with matters that had to do with the Guns especially their girls, especially Ajay. "Hey! Move your asses out of the way. Ajay is coming on." Bobby called hearing the Beautiful People's music start up.

Aiden turned her attention to the screen hearing some annoying music come on the TV. "Who is that big man?" she questioned. "That would be Matt Morgan." Chris answered. "The guy that hurt her?" she questioned her eyebrows coming together. Chris nodded his head. "Don't worry Sabin man, you know that AJ and Daniels won't let anything happen to her." Alex stated. Blink 182's What's My Age again started up as Ashton and Tara walked out onto the ramp followed by Team 3D.

"That's not AJ and Daniels." Petey laughed. "Who are they?" Aiden asked. "That's Brother Ray and Brother Devon." Alex answered, "Ajay is their favorite." "Their protégé." Chris added shaking his head, "I shouldn't have stressed, no one fucks with Ajay with Ray and Devon around." "What is she doing?" Aiden questioned from her perch on Alex's lap. "She is being Ashton Cage." Chris answered a proud tone in his voice. "Just be glad that Ray and Devon won't let her get rear the chairs." Petey commented. "They won't not with Joey being here." Aiden felt overhelmed maybe she should have stayed in Tokyo, "Why would she be around chairs?"

Mollie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Aiden rushing towards Ajay after her tag team match was over with, she and Beer Money had headed towards the tunnels to talk to Ajay after her match. "Who is that?" Bobby questioned confused. "That's Aiden. Alex's girlfriend." James answered. Mollie clenched her fists to her sides biting on her lower lip angrily. "I am fine Aiden. Not a bump on me." Ajay stated as she hugged her back. "Are you sure?" Aiden asked. "Positive." Ajay answered. Matt Morgan passed then smirking. "Mother fucker." Ajay muttered.

"How did you get in the ring with that guy and not be afraid of him?" Aiden asked. "I don't scared very easily." Ajay answered. "Expect for scary movies." Alex said as he and Chris walked up to them. "Yeah, expect for those and spiders." Ajay stated, 'I have wrestled with big boys before Aiden. Its so much more fun for me." Aiden shook her head, she would never understand wrestling.

"So Ajay what was the real reason why you and Bailey were fighting?" Aiden asked once they were seated at the diner. Ajay sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Ashton?" she questioned, "Please answer me and don't give me some bull crap answer like you did earlier." "She is going to try and help Mollie get Alex away from you.' Ajay answered finally looking away from the ceiling. "What? Why?" Aiden asked.

"Because they want what they can't have." Ajay answered, "That and I feel like Bailey is going to try and play Petey." "And you don't mess with Ajay's Pan." "No you don't." Ajay laughed at her husband's statement, "And they are going to learn that they don't mess with Aiden either." "Why?" Aiden questioned. "Because Aiden, you are good for Alex. Sooner or later Mollie and Bailey are going to have to come to terms with that." Ajay answered.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about the wait with this, I have had no inspirenation for it lately. I only own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Mollie belongs to , Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67.

* * *

"How the hell are you going to work in Ajay fucking defending Aiden into your plan?" Mollie screeched at Bailey. "How was I suppose to know that she was going to do that? You know her she is going to be a stubborn bitch." "And that's also your best friend." Petey added from where he was standing in the doorway, "Why do you even care what's going on in Alex's life eh? Mollie you told us that you didn't give a shit about what happened to Alex after he cheated on you the last time with Lauren. And Bailey, you shouldn't be playing cupid leave Alex alone." The two blondes exchanged a look before they sighed. "I am going to go over and stay at Ajay's tonight." with that Petey was gone.

"You know something Ajay was right." Alex said as he and Aiden laid in bed that night. "She was?" "Yes, you are the best thing that happened to me." Aiden smiled and kissed him. Alex trailed his fingers though Aiden's hair thankful that she was here for the present moment and time and not in Tokyo.

He was glad that one of the girls in his life was getting along with his. It was shocking to him that it was Ajay. And it was also a plus that Riley adored Aiden. He smiled to himself for once things seemed to be going right.

Petey rang the doorbell at Ajay and Chris' house, the Detroit native pulled open the door and let him into the house. "What's up?" Chris asked as they walked into the house. "Bailey and Mollie are plotting something that could really hurt Aiden. And I don't want any part of it." Petey answered, "Is Tink still up?" "No she fell asleep not to long ago, I was checking on Joey." "Is Joey doing any better?" "Yeah he is." Chris answered. "Good. Is it okay?" "Go ahead.' Petey nodded his head before he followed Chris up the stairs.

"Aiden come on babe, we got to go." Alex called up the stairs. "Where are we going exactly?" Aiden questioned coming down the stairs. "We are going to go get Riley from Bailey, then we are going over to Chris and Ajay's. Chris said they had some news for us." Alex answered.

Aiden nodded her head she was excited to go see Chris, Ajay and Joey but seeing Bailey was not high on her lists to do for that day. Alex interlocked their fingers together as he drove. Aiden smiled it was moments like this that she felt like she could take on the world.

"Alex!" Mollie cooed seeing Alex come into the house. "What the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked. "I am hanging out with Bailey." Mollie answered. Alex was really confused now, he knew for damn sure that Mollie was close friends to Ajay but not Bailey. Those two haven't been around each other often enough for Mollie to be over at Bailey's by herself without Ajay being around. "Lex." Bailey said coming down the stairs.

Aiden stood shyly behind Alex looking around the condo. "What is she doing here?" Bailey asked. "She is with me." Alex answered in a duh tone. Bailey rolled her eyes, "Of course she is." "DADDY!" Riley shouted as she ran down the stairs towards Alex. "Hi Riley." Alex said scooping up his daughter in his arms. "Where you going with our daughter today?" Bailey asked haughtily. "Well we were are going for lunch then we were going to Chris and Ajay's." Alex answered.

"A-TEN!" Riley shouted squirming to get free out of her father's arms. Alex sat her down on her feet and she ran right to Aiden hugging her legs. "Hi Riley." Aiden said lowering herself down her height hugging the small girl back. "I am going with you right?" "Right and we are going to see Joey." Aiden answered. Riley screamed excitedly before she turned and went up the stairs to get her jacket. "Why are you going over there?" Mollie asked. "Apparently they have something to tell us." "Then why didn't they invite us?" Mollie questioned. "You know Ajay, she wants to do things her way." Alex answered, "And Bailey really got to her last night so. That could have something to do with it."

Alex went upstairs to get Riley leaving his wife downstairs with his two ex girlfriends. "So Aiden, its bad enough that you have to steal Alex from us now you have to steal Ajay from us too?" Mollie questioned. "I am sorry I don't know what you mean." Aiden said. "You know exactly what I mean. You come in from wherever the hell it is you come from and start taking things that should not be taken." Mollie sneered. Aiden bristled and stayed silent wanting nothing more then to rip into her.

"Where did you say that those two met?" Mollie questioned Bailey. "Coffee shop." Bailey answered. "Oh, what was Alex doing drinking coffee in the first place? Him on one cup of coffee is like Ajay on three red bulls." Mollie said. Alex returned with Riley in tow, "Say goodbye to Mommy and Mollie." "Bye Mommy." Riley said running to hug Bailey, "Bye Mollie." she said hugging Mollie before she went to Alex's side. "Daddy we go see Joey now."

"We are going munchkin." Aiden turned and walked out of the house first shaking in anger how dare those girls. She didn't know what their problems were, she loved Alex and he chose her over them. As for Ajay, Chris and who ever else was being nice to her that was on them directly not her.

Mollie was quiet for awhile after the door shut. Bailey was sitting next to her thinking as well. "Oh my god, I got it." Mollie stated, "I could put Ajay to shame with this idea its so damn good. Ohhhh I love being me.' Bailey looked at her, "Well what is it?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Mollie belongs to and Bailey and Riley belongs to BourneBetter67. Thanks to Demi and Mags for their reviews. Here is another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Riley went running into Ajay and Chris' house, yelling her hellos to her aunt and uncle. Aiden and Alex walked into the house shutting the door behind them. They both heard Riley scream in excitement. Ajay had picked up her niece and was holding her upside down. "Are you going to say hi to me?" 'Aunt Ajay put me down!" Riley laughed. Ajay laughed and sat her down on her feet.

"So what's going on?" Alex asked as he looked at Chris and Ajay who were sitting in Ajay's chair. "I am taking time off from wrestling." Ajay answered. "Why?" Petey and Alex both asked. "Because Chris and I have been trying to have a baby. And I talked to my doctor and he said the best way for me to get pregnant is if I stop stressing out from what's going at work." Ajay answered. "Are you sure you want to do this Tink?" Petey asked as Alex nodded in agreement, he was a little shocked that Ajay would give up on the things she loved.

"Yes. I have already talked to Dixie and the creative about it. They are going to have me being like the ambassador to Hogan and Bischoff." Ajay answered, "I want a baby and if this will help me then I am going to do it." "And you even sure that it would work?" Alex asked. "If I were Ajay, I would do it too." Aiden piped up from where she was sitting. Ajay smiled at her thankfully before she stood up and went outside.

Aiden followed her, "Hey Ajay are you okay?" Ajay shrugged, "You know out of everyone we work with. I thought they would take it the easiest since they know how much both Chris and I want this." Aiden nodded her head, "I think you just shocked them a bit. I know that I don't know you all that well but I think you make a fantastic mom." "Thank you Aiden." Ajay stated, "Do you want to go shopping or something? I don't think I can stay around and face them right now." "Sure." Aiden smiled before she hugged a slightly shocked Ajay.

"Do you think it will work?" Bailey asked. "Of course it will." Mollie answered, "Come on have you known Alex not to cheat on anyone?" Bailey thought about it for a minute and shook her head no, "He is pretty notorious about being unfaithful. Especially with you." Mollie nodded her head, "Exactly. So who says that he won't cheat on that Aiden chick?" "You are right. Its typical Alex Shelley behavior." Bailey smirked. Mollie nodded her head, "But now we really need to make up with Ajay.' "You are right. I kind of miss having her loud ass around. Its too quiet without her." Bailey agreed.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Alex asked after the two girls came inside the house and went to their husbands. "Yes. Come on Alex, it's the first time one of the girls has really reached out and wanted to hang out with me." Aiden answered as she sat on his lap, "besides she is a little upset with the way you and Petey reacted to what she told you." Alex nodded his head, as Ajay reappeared down the stairs followed by Chris. "Ready to go Aiden?" Ajay asked. "Sure. Let's go." Aiden answered standing up and followed the Canadian Heartbreaker out of the house.

Bailey put her phone on speaker waiting for Ajay to answer the phone. Ajay finally answered the phone, _"Hello? _"Hi Ajay." _"Bay, how are things?" _"Good. What about you, I haven't heard from you in awhile." _"Great." _Ajay answered. "What did you tell Alex?" Mollie asked, she couldn't help herself she wanted to know. "_Just that I am not going to be wrestling as much." _"What? Why?" Both girls questioned. _"Personal choice. Look I have got to go. Aiden and I are shopping." _Ajay answered with that the call was ended. "Did she just that she was not going to wrestle as much as she has?" Bailey asked shocked. Mollie nodded her head dumbly. Both girls turned to each other, "Did she just say that she was shopping with Aiden?"

Aiden laughed her tinkling laugh as she watched Ajay twirl around in front of a mirror in a dress that Aiden had picked out. "You don't usually wear dress do you?" Aiden asked. "Not really. I think the last dress I wore before our wedding was years ago probably when I first meet Chris' family. I didn't even wear a dress to my grandpa's funeral, I wore dress pants." Ajay answered. "You did?" Aiden asked shocked. "Yes, it was the one of the only ways that my brothers could get me to go to it." Ajay answered before she shook her head, "I think I am going to buy this." Aiden smiled, "Good."

After awhile both girls decided it was time to go back to the house. "Is he really whining?" Ajay asked as she started the car. "Yes, I take very good care of my husband." Aiden answered. Ajay shook her head, "I still can't believe you two are married and keeping it from everyone." "Me either but you have seen how Bailey and Mollie act." Aiden said, "And besides we kind of don't want anyone really to know." "And you trusted Chris and I enough to keep your secret." Ajay mused. Aiden nodded her head. "I am glad you did Aiden. I should have hung out with you a lot sooner . You are pretty cool.' "Thanks Ajay, you are too." Aiden smiled.

Mollie sighed as she got off of the phone with James. "Well?" "He said that he didn't get answer when he called her but he got a text from her. He said that he was invited to go over there for dinner." Bailey sighed, "Are we being shunned?" "No." "No what?" "What do you think of crashing the party?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Mollie belongs to Alice. Jericho, Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67. Hopefully this doesn't suck to bad.

* * *

Aiden and Ajay walked back into the house to find that James was over there, in fact he had both toddlers on his back as he went up and down the length of living room on his hands and knees. Joey had James' cowboy hat on his head laughing. "MOMMY!" Joey shouted seeing his mom and Aiden standing there. Joey scrambled off of his back and went over to her. Ajay scooped him up into his arms and hugged, "Are you having fun with Uncle James?" "Yes. Hi A-ten." Joey said waving at her. "Hi Joey." much to Aiden and Ajay's shock. Joey leaned in Ajay's arms to go hug Aiden.

Alex watched the sight from where he was sitting, he couldn't help but smile. He wanted so badly to have a family with Aiden. Seeing that just further the want that he had. Aiden sat the toddle down on the floor and walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Hi.' she greeted kissing him. "Hi yourself. Did you and Ajay have fun?" Aiden nodded her head, "We did." Alex smiled, he was glad that finally that one of the girls had finally accepted his wife, he just never expected it to be Ajay.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mollie asked Bailey. "Yes. We aren't going to get ditched just because of _Aiden _being there." Bailey answered. She was madder then hell that they weren't invited over one, two that Ajay was with Aiden and three they weren't clued into why Ajay wasn't going to be wrestling as much. "Alright I am going to drive then. You might run us off the road since you are so pissed off." Mollie stated. Bailey nodded her head sitting her car keys down on the table.

Petey and Alex saw Ajay setting the table for dinner. "Hey Tink can we talk to you for a second?" Petey asked. "Sure." Ajay answered stopping what she was doing and looking at them. "We well mostly me. Aiden makes Alex come in here." Petey started, "wanted to say we are sorry for the way we acted earlier when you told us that you weren't going to be wrestling as much."

"You just have to understand where we are coming from. You have always been rough and tumble Ajay who can wrestle with the big boys with the best of us." Alex added. "For you to just to come and say that shocked the hell out of us. But we are glad that you want to try. You are already a great mom to Joey, we know that you will be a great mom to a baby" Petey finished. Ajay smiled and sat the place mats down and went around the table and hugged both of them. "Alright enough of the nice shit, I have a rep to maintain." "Alright Mr. Tough guy why don't you finish setting the table. I am going to go check on Joey and Riley." Ajay stated handing over the rest of the placemats into his hands and brushed past them.

Mollie pulled in front of Ajay and Chris' house. "Petey is still here." she mused seeing Petey's car. "Of course he is.' Bailey stated, "Ajay would never kick him out of her house. She loves him too much for that." Mollie laughed and nodded her head as she parked the car. They walked up to the doorstep. Mollie rang the doorbell. Much to their delight Aiden opened the door. "um, can I help you?" she questioned. "Yeah you can. You can tell us why you are swooping down and stealing our friends.' Mollie answered. "I don't know what you are talking about." Aiden said glancing over her shoulder, she was hoping that Alex, Chris or Ajay would walk this way.

"Yes you do. You just think because Ajay is being nice to you that its means that she wants to your friend chance that's not is going on for sure.' Mollie stated. "I have seen it a thousand times before. Ajay can be the nicest girl to your face but behind your back she can be the biggest bitch." Bailey added. Aiden frowned, she didn't think that Ajay was acting like that at all.

"Aiden?" Ajay asked coming to the door. Aiden turned and looked at her almost relived that she was there. "What's going on?" she asked. Aiden pointed to Mollie and Bailey. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Ajay asked going to the door as well. 'We came to see you.' "I wish you two would have called. We have plans already." Ajay answered. "Un-huh. So they involve Aiden but not us." Ajay glanced over at her new friend, and frowned she looked upset.

"Look if you two want to be bitches. Be them to me, not to her. She has done nothing to you." Ajay stated, "If you two would have fucking looked for a spilt second. She makes Alex happy. I don't understand why you can't understand that" "Ajay think about who you are talking too." Bailey warned. "I really don't give a shit. You two are just being fucking bitches and I am kind of getting sick of it." Ajay said before she turned to Aiden, "Whatever they said don't listen to them. I promise, I would never talk shit on you behind your back.' Aiden nodded her head believing her.

"You have to choice its us or her." Mollie stated. "Don't make me make that choice." Ajay said crossing her arms. "Fine." Bailey spoke up finally, "Just know things are going to get ugly and we don't play fair." "That's fine by me. I love getting down and dirty and you two should know that by now. And get the hell out of my sight.' Ajay stated shutting her door and turning back to face Aiden. "What did they say to you?"

"That you really don't want to be my friend and that you could be the biggest bitch if you wanted too." Aiden answered. "I can be the biggest bitch trust me. But Aiden, you do realize I just kicked two of my best friends out of my house because they are plotting something to hurt you?" Aiden nodded her head, "Can you handle them?" Ajay let out a giggle as an devilish smirk formed on her face, "Just me I can handle them. My big brothers didn't raise a sissy."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Mollie belongs to AliceJericho and Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67. I promise I am not going to make you wait too long for the next update. Next chapter will be longer I promise.

* * *

Aiden looked over at Ajay who was sitting next to her husband giggling as he nuzzled into her neck. As much as Ajay assured her that she did it because she liked her. Bailey and Mollie's warnings was ringing in her ears. Was Ajay really that cold hearted and mean? She didn't look like it, she was starting to see the softer side of Ajay when she was around her son and around Chris. But there that tough mean side of her that Aiden didn't want to see. "You okay?" Alex asked leaning over to his wife. She nodded her head feeling slightly uneasy.

Alex followed Ajay upstairs, he stood outside of Joey's door waiting for her to put her son down for bed. He had a feeling that it something to do with the Canadian Heartbreaker. The blonde stepped out of the room and looked up at him startled when she bumped into him. "What's up Alex?" "Just curious to what the hell you did to Aiden?" "I didn't do anything to her." Ajay answered slightly confused.

"Then why is she acting like something happened?" Alex asked. "Because Mollie and Bailey showed up that's why.' Ajay answered, "they started talking shit so I kicked them out." Alex nodded. "She is good for you Lex. I know I don't act like but I do care if you are happy." Ajay said, "and I can see that she makes you happy. And as long as you are happy then we all are." Alex nodded his head, "This is like a whole new Ajay I am seeing here. I like her a lot more then old you.' Ajay smiled at him, "It was bound to happen sooner or later right?" Alex laughed, 'probably.'

"I can't believe she kicked us to the curb like she did." Mollie complained. "I can. Its Aiden we are talking about. Everyone defends her." Bailey said rolling her eyes. "I know I just can't get over it." Mollie stated, "Big question is, why is Ajay all gun ho to be Aiden's friend over ours now? It just doesn't make sense." Bailey nodded her head not really caring, she was more concerned with trying to figure out why Ajay wasn't wrestling as much anymore. She would deal with the whole Aiden/Alex thing later.

"Do you think that Ajay is just being nice to me because of you?" Aiden questioned her husband that night as they laid in bed. "No, it does have to do with that sort of. The rest of it is because she likes you. She doesn't let people in very easily. It took Mollie and Bailey a year or two to break into her hard little shell. You it took a matter of days of being around her." Alex said. "What about you?" she asked. 'She had let me after a couple of times of hanging out." Aiden nodded her head, "Why is she like that?' Alex chewed on his cheek, he decided it was best to let Ajay tell her. "Ask her about it. Its something that she doesn't like talking about it. No one really brings it up." Alex answered. Aiden nodded her head again.

Alex and Chris went out to the gym the next day, leaving Aiden over with Ajay and Joey at Ajay and Chris' house. "Do you think Mollie is really trying to get back with me?" Alex questioned his best friend. Chris nodded his head, "Yes.' "How worked up is Ajay about this?" "Pretty worked up. I am sending her to the spa to getting the works done, she is getting stressed out like crazy." "That's a good idea. I should send Aiden with her." Alex agreed. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Why is Bailey hanging out with Mollie?" Chris questioned. "Hell if I know ask your wife, she would know better then I would." "Did you really tell Ajay that you liked the nicer her better?' "Yes I did. Its like a completely different Ajay." Alex answered. Chris nodded his head smiling.

James came around the corner smirking as he pulled his phone and sent a text message telling Mollie that she might want to start planning a spa day for her and Bailey. He would let her more details as soon as he got them out of Ajay. He felt bad in away for Mollie and Bailey being pushed aside for Aiden, so he really didn't mind helping them out as long as Ajay didn't find out.

The guns walked into Chris and Ajay's house. Both girls were sitting on the floor playing with Joey. Joey bounced up as soon as he saw Chris and went running over to his legs and hugging them. The Guns had stopped off at the spa on their way home and booked their wives a day at the spa in a couple of days. "Are you guys okay?" Ajay asked as she got up off of the floor and went over to Chris. Aiden followed suite. "We are fine, we just made a stop really quick." Alex answered. "Where did you stop at?" Aiden questioned. "Tell them." Chris said. "We stopped off at the spa and got you two a spa day on Wednesday." Alex said. Their wives' faces lit up excitedly.

"Text her and ask her what she is doing on Wednesday." Mollie said to Bailey. Bailey sighed and picked up her phone and texted Ajay and asked her what she was doing. After 20 minutes of waiting she got a reply back. Looking up from her phone the older woman turned to Mollie, "What do you think of a spa day?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Mollie belongs to AliceJericho and Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Much appericated. Enjoy.

* * *

Wednesday rolled around Aiden and Alex went over to Chris and Ajay's house. Alex was staying with Chris and Joey while the girls were gone. "Ajay, Alex and Aiden are here." Chris called though the closed bathroom door. "I will be right out." Ajay called back. "She will be right out." Chris said as he walked down the stairs. "Chris! Come here for a second!" Ajay screamed. Hearing his wife scream, Chris bolted up the stairs and into their room.

"What is going on?" Alex asked looking confused as they walked into the living room. "Joey do you know why your Mommy is still upstairs?" he asked looking at his nephew. "Mommy might be having a baby." Joey answered. "Do you want mommy to have a baby?" Aiden asked sitting next to him on the couch. "Uh-huh, I want a baby brother or sister." Joey answered. Aiden smiled as they heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

'What's going on?' Alex asked. "Ajay is pregnant." Chris answered. 'For real this time?" Alex asked. "Three positive tests say yes and so does the doctor" Ajay answered smiling. Aiden jumped off of the couch and went and hugged her. "Do me a favor Aiden and keep her kind of relaxed today." Chris said. "Sure thing." Aiden agreed, "We should go." Ajay nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you sure that this is the spa that they were coming too?" Mollie asked as she looked around the lavish lobby. 'Yes, I asked Ajay again last night and it is the place that they were going too." Bailey answered, "Excuse me, is Ajay Harter here?" "Yes she and Mrs. Martin are in the back already." "Mrs. Martin?" Bailey and Mollie asked outraged. "That's what the paper said." the worker answered holding her hands out innocently. "Whatever, can we just get our day started please?" Mollie asked. The worker nodded her head and motioned them to follow her.

"Can I just say that I love our husbands?" Ajay asked looking over at Aiden who nodded her head, "I can't believe they did this for us." "You know in all the time I have known Alex, he has never been like this with any of his exgirlfriends. Mollie and Bailey included in that." Ajay stated. "Really?" "Really. We always use to joke that Alex was going to be our man child and we were going to have to take care of him because he ran off any penitential girls." Aiden laughed. "But I am glad he did get some one like you. You have kind of mellowed out our craziness." Aiden reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "So are you excited?" Ajay nodded her head yes, "Chris and I have been trying for so long. We had a miscarriage last year, that just kind of shook us." "Oh honey, I am sorry." "It's okay Cookie, I mean it was an accident. Though I can't be around the guy that caused it." Ajay said before she shook her head, "Lets change the subject." Aiden nodded her head.

"Do you think the girls are enjoying themselves?" Alex asked. "I hope so. Ajay is going to have to be as unstressed as possible. The doctor said after her miscarriage, since she did get pregnant that she would have to take it easy for at least the first couple of months." Chris answered. Alex nodded his head, "How do you think everyone is going to react?" "Don't know, don't care." Chris answered, "as long as both of them stay healthy I am happy." "I am happy for you man." Alex smiled. "Thanks man."

Bailey and Mollie were coming out into the hallway just as Ajay and Aiden were. The smiles on the two shorter blondes' faces flattered. "Hi Ajay." "Hi." Ajay answered, "what are you guys doing here?" "The same as you. Enjoying a spa day.' Bailey answered. "You guys hate this kind of day." Ajay said a perfectly arched eyebrow raising her forehead as she stared at her two best friends. "Honest Ajay we were just looking forward to relaxing day just like you two." Mollie stated. Ajay sighed still not believing them, "Okay."

"So Aiden are you and Alex married?" Bailey asked. Aiden froze and looked at Ajay questioning her if she had told them anything. Ajay shook her head no looking as shocked as she was. "So is it true or not?" Mollie badgered. "No its not." Aiden answered. "He probably put it done because Chris put me down as his wife." Ajay answered, "he has done it before right Ai?' Aiden nodded her head thankful for the rescue. 'You never know how these women are going to be around them." Bailey and Mollie nodded their heads kind of not believing it.

A couple of hours later, Mollie couldn't let the subject go. Ajay got fed up and quick, "Mollie Kendal, stop it now. Please for the love god, stop! I can't keep doing this." "What do you mean?" Bailey asked. "This, you guys trying to pick a fight with Aiden because she is with Alex. I want to be all your friends. But I am feeling like you are making me pick sides.' Ajay answered frustrated tears filling her eyes, "I can't and won't pick sides. It's bullshit that I have to feel like this. Aiden is my friend and so are you guys. To be god honest if it did come down to it, I would pick her over you." "Why?" Mollie asked. "Don't ask me why, I have my reasons." Ajay answered. "Ajay honey clam down.' Aiden said touching her arm. Ajay nodded her head, "Do you mind driving home? I don't feel so hot.' 'Sure honey.' "What's wrong Ajay?" Bailey asked her motherly nature kicking in. "Nothing. But I have one more thing to say, until you guys can be nice and get along with Aiden or at least put forth an effort. Then I don't want to see, its not good for me or the baby." Ajay answered. The worker motioned for Ajay and Aiden to do join her in the room.

Mollie and Bailey stared at each other shocked. "What do you think about that?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to AliceJericho. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. I am thinking there is maybe 3 or 4 chapters tops remaining of this. The next one will be longer I promise.

* * *

Alex and Chris both looked up when they heard the garage door open, Joey looked up from his puzzle he was doing. 'Mommy?" "Yes mommy is home." Chris answered as the door opened up. All that they heard is fussing coming from Aiden. "What's wrong?" Chris asked standing up and going to his wife. "She isn't feeling too hot." Aiden answered for the Canadian who sheepishly looked down at her feet.

"I thought everyone told you to take it easy.' Chris muttered pulling his wife into his arms. "Everything was fine until Mollie and Bailey showed up." Ajay said, "And you almost had everything spilled out today too." Alex looked confused then realized what she was talking about. "Shit.' "Don't worry babe, we covered' Aiden said trying to assure him. "Though I am not too sure how much they believed us.' Ajay added as she hugged Joey.

"What did you tell them?" Alex asked. "That you put her down as your wife so you wouldn't feel left out because Chris puts me down as his wife on all the time." Ajay answered, "I am pretty sure Bailey believed me, Mollie I am not too sure about." Alex nodded his head, he was mentally kicking himself in the ass for doing that. "My question is how did they find out where you guys were at to begin with?" Chris asked causing everyone to nod their head in agreement.

The next day the Guns, Ajay and Aiden went to the tapings. Ajay was going to go home after she made her announcement. Mollie had decided she was going to hunt down Alex and see if she couldn't blackmail him into doing what she wanted. The younger member of the guns was heading back towards the locker room grumbling to himself about how Ajay was already being a pain in his ass and she wasn't even that far along in her pregnancy.

'Alex!" Mollie called. Alex turned hearing his name being called. "Mollie." he greeted. 'Look, I am going to make this straight to the point." Mollie said, "I know your secret, I didn't really believe Ajay when she said that you only put down Aiden as your wife because Chris gets to put Ajay down on as his wife" "I don't know what you are talking about." Alex mused. "Yes you do, Alex, you and Aiden are married. Now I won't slip it around if you don't do what I want you to do." Mollie purred. Alex swallowed hard and looked away from her.

Aiden laughed watching Ajay interact with her mentors. "Has she always been like this?" Aiden asked Chris who nodded his head, "She is their favorite. They helped train her.' The fashion consultant nodded her head. "Do you worry about her a lot when she goes down to wrestle?" she questioned. "All the time. She keeps telling me that she isn't a glass doll and that she doesn't want me to worry about her." Chris answered.

"But you do anyways." Aiden finished. "Exactly. She freaks out every time I wrestle." "I would too if I watched Alex." "Would you ever watch us?" Chris asked curious. 'Probably not. I don't think I could handle it." Aiden answered.

Alex walked into the locker room narrowly missing the laughing Joey who was running away from Brother Devon who was chasing him around the locker room. He was in a daze. He had to go meet up with Mollie that night or she would harm Aiden and he didn't want that happening. "Hey Shell are you okay?" Ajay asked looking up from where she was sitting perched on Chris' lap. "Fine. When are you leaving?" he asked.

"In about twenty minutes, I go down in 5." Ajay answered, 'Why?" "Do you mind taking Aiden home with you tonight?" "No not at all.' the Canadian answered before she stood up and pulled her husband up.

"Why are they both going down there?" Aiden questioned. "That was the deal that Ajay made with our bosses." Ray answered. "Which is smart. No one is going to mess with Baby Dudley with Chris around. He has been more protective of her." Devon mused. "And she is letting him do it.' Aiden was confused. James took pity on the poor woman, "Ajay doesn't let people protect her often, so the fact that she is letting Chris protect her and take care of her, is shocking.' Aiden nodded her head understanding now.

Alex paced up and down the now empty locker room, Chris had ended up leaving with Ajay, Aiden and Joey. Alex had stuck around until he had to go meet Mollie, he couldn't believe he was actually playing around with cheating on Aiden. He swore that he would never do it again but in this case to keep her safe he would do it. He left the locker room and got into his car and went to the hotel that Mollie was staying at. He knocked on the door. Mollie pulled open the door smirking, "Come on in."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry about the wait, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Mollie belongs AliceJericho. The next chapter will be longer I swear.

* * *

Mollie was walking pacing up and down the length of her hotel room, Alex was sitting on the chair watching her. She turned to him smirking. Alex swallowed hard, "What do you want with me?" "You know what I want' "No I am not cheating on my wife." 'Oh yes you are. I bet you don't want me going to Bailey first then the rest of the roster including all the knockouts that you like to fuck around with will know and you will be screwed." Alex groaned inwardly before meeting Mollie's eyes and nodding slowly. Mollie went over to him and straddled him fusing their mouths together.

Things started seeming like old times between the two. Everything heated up and quickly. He knew that this was wrong and he shouldn't do it. But of course he was Alex Shelley head manwhore. He could damn well ruin his marriage and everything he had with Aiden by doing by doing this that is if he actually went though with it.

"Do you think that Alex is going to stay faithful to Aiden?" Ajay asked as she rested her head on Chris' chest who was playing with her hair. "I think he is. He really loves Aiden. You have seen it with them." "I know but I just know Alex so well so do you. That man can't keep it in his pants to save his life." "Hey that's my best friend you are talking about and our unborn child's godfather." Ajay rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. Why couldn't Petey be the baby's godfather?' "Because he is Joey's godfather. You can't play favorites with your best friend. Maybe the next one." Ajay sighed, "Fine.'

"Aiden? Are you okay?" Ajay asked coming into the kitchen rubbing her eyes tiredly awhile. "Fine. Just waiting for Alex to come back. How are you feeling?" Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "I feel like shit to be honest but I wouldn't change being pregnant for anything.' Aiden nodded her head, "It took a long time didn't it?" Ajay nodded her head shaking her head, "Do you want me to sit up with you until Alex comes home?" "You don't have too." "Lets go sit in the living room. More comfortable in there." Aiden looked over at Ajay, 'Can I ask you a question Ajay?" the Canadian nodded her head as she opened her eyes to look at her.

"You know Alex pretty well right?" "Sure, more then I would like to but sure." "Has he ever done this before?' "What? Not answered his phone after a taping?' Aiden nodded. "Sure, he has done it a lot, usually he is probably going though the tapes of the older matches that he and Chris had against their opponents the following week.' "Oh.' Aiden muttered. 'Honey don't worry about it, he isn't going to cheat on you. He knows how good he has it with you. Hell I bet anything Chris would trade me in for you.' "No he wouldn't." Aiden stated. "Yeah he would. Petey too. Face it Aiden. You are everything a guy would wants. Me on other hand can't cook to save my life. I beat up people for a living. And the only reason why I softened up as much as I had is because we adopted that little boy who is asleep in his racecar bed right now." Aiden didn't look too sure about what Ajay had said.

'She is right about one thing Ai, Alex wouldn't do anything stupid to screw up your relationship." Chris said from the doorway causing both girls to jump, 'but she is wrong on the other count. Ashton you know damn well I wouldn't trade you in for anything.' Ajay looked at her husband before nodding slowly, their conversation that they had after they had meet Aiden for the first time and Ajay had mini melt down because she wasn't perfect like she was, replayed in her head.

"Okay, I guess I am just worried.' "It's okay I worry still about that one too. I think its our motherly nature coming out to play." Ajay stated as Chris stepped into the room the rest of the area. "Since he might be here until late tonight. You can stay upstairs in the guest room. And you Mrs. Harter are going to bed for the safety yourself and our baby." Chris said. "And how are you going to make me?" Chris raised an eyebrow at her before he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to their room.

Aiden laughed and shook her head before she stood up to follow them. She wondered where her husband was at and why he wasn't answering his phone. She prayed with everything in her being that he wasn't cheating on her again. She knew that couldn't handle that again.

After changing bed Aiden stood in front of the window that overlooked the back yard, she put her iPhone to her ear and called Alex's phone again it went to voicemail. "Hey babe, I was just wondering where you are at and if you are okay. Give me a call as soon as you get this.' after getting off of the phone and crawling into the bed, she let out a sigh, "Oh Alex where are you?"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks to Maggie and Demi for reviewing. I only own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to AliceJericho and Aiden to cherrybomb13. next chapter will be longer, I swear.

* * *

Mollie fumed as Alex fixed his shirt and redid his belt back up, she wasn't very happy at all about him stopping when they were getting to the point where they would go all the way. "I am sorry Molly I can't do this. I love Aiden too much do it to her again." "Again?" "I cheated on her with Bailey after we thought that Aiden and Petey slept together. It took a lot to get her back." "You do know that I can spread it all over TNA within minutes of you leaving." "Go ahead, I really don't fucking care." Alex said, "But know that I will always want her and not you."

Ajay woke up in the middle of the night, Chris stirred awake next to her, "What's wrong?" he asked sleepily. "I think I have nighttime sickness. Go back to sleep." Chris sat up the rest of away. "No, I am awake now." After Ajay finished getting sick, Chris went to get a water bottle for her. As he was leaving the kitchen the front door opened and Alex walked into the house disarming and the rearming the alarm system.

"Dude where the hell have you been?" Chris asked. 'Jesus Chris, you scared the hell out of me! What the hell are you doing up?" "Ajay got sick and I came down to get her a water bottle." Alex sighed, "I watched some tapes." "Did the tapes wear red lipstick? God damn it Alex! You better not have been cheating on your wife." Chris said. "Fuck." Alex cursed going to the mirror that was hanging on the wall and looking at his shirt.

"What's going on down here?" Ajay asked coming down the stairs holding Joey who was sniffling and hugging his mommy tightly. "Nothing babe. What's wrong with Joey?" "He had a bad dream about Addison." Ajay answered. "Here let me take him." Chris said holding his arms out to Joey. Ajay handed him off to Chris and taking the water bottle. "I will be upstairs.' once Chris was out of the room. Ajay turned to Alex her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowing dangerously at Alex.

"What the fuck were you doing all damn night?' 'Nothing." "Bullshit Alex! Bullshit!' Alex grumbled under his breath. "You better not have been fucking around on Aiden again or I swear to God, I will kill you. Very slowly and painfully you got me?" "Yeah, got it." Alex muttered, "Do me a favor and go back to bed, you are being the biggest pain in my ass right now not to mention a fucking bitch."

Alex walked up the stairs after Ajay stormed up them. He could hear her and Chris talking quietly as he passed the room. He walked into the guest room that was down the hall from the master bedroom. Aiden was asleep curled on her side. He quickly shed his clothes and slid into the bed with her. "Lex?" she asked sleepily. "Yeah, sorry baby, I got caught up at the Impact Zone." Alex answered. She nodded before going back to sleep.

Mollie picked up her phone and called Ajay who answered after the second ring, _"Hi Moll." _"Hi. How are you feeling?" _"Eh. Morning sickness is a lovely thing" _"You have it a lot this morning?' _"Yeah kind of. But its nothing I can't handle. What's up?" _"Did Aiden stay with you last night?" _"She did." _"When are you guys leaving for Detroit?" _"Tomorrow afternoon. Why?" _"I was wondering if you and Aiden wanted to come out to lunch with me?" _"Hold on for a second and I will ask her." _Mollie tapped her fingers impatiently waiting for Ajay to return, _"moll, where did you want to meet?" _"The usually in say about an hour?" _"Sure. Is it okay if Joey comes? He is kind of attached to me right now." _"That's fine." Mollie answered before she said her goodbyes and turned around smiling.

Alex felt his heart drop into his stomach when he heard Aiden agree to go to lunch with Ajay and Mollie. All he felt was dread, he lied to Aiden to keep her safe and now these games are getting played. He didn't want his wife getting hurt. "Relax Lex nothing is going to happen.' Aiden said causing Ajay to nod her head in agreement. "Don't worry Alex. Nothing is going to happen at all.' "Ajay you say that now. But you are pregnant now and you can't defend yourself or Aiden. Or your son for that matter." "ALEX!" Aiden stated going over to sit next to Ajay who had tears in her eyes. "Sorry Ajay." Alex stated not really meaning. "You aren't sorry. I know you Alex." Aiden shot Alex a look before shaking her head, "Come on lets go."

Mollie looked up when she heard a car pull into the space next to hers, she smiled seeing Ajay and Aiden. This is going to be fun.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am so sorry about this wait for this chapter. I am horrible. And you are probably going to hate me for leaving on how I did. With that thanks to Alice Jericho and cherrybomb13 who reviewed. I own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho and Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

* * *

"Mommy." Joey said as he sat between her and Aiden, 'have pancakes.' "Sure baby." Ajay smiled at her son. Aiden smiled as well. "Hey Aiden?" Ajay asked. Aiden looked over at her. "Would you mind helping me decorate the nursery when we go back to Detroit?" Aiden smiled brightly as she nodded her head.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Mollie asked. "Not yet, I am only ten weeks. The doctor told me, we would find out 12 or 15 weeks.' Ajay answered. Mollie nodded her head as she smiled at Joey who smiled shyly back before he tugged his head into his mother's neck. "He doesn't get that from you." "No, he doesn't.' Ajay answered as she rubbed her back, "You should have seen him the first time he meet Alex."

"What did he do?" "Well he played shy for a few minutes until he realized that Alex was a nice guy, big kid really. Then he whacked him in the nuts for calling me and Bailey a bitch." "You are though." Mollie laughed. "I know." Ajay agreed.

Aiden sat quietly listening to the two banter back and forth, she wondered if she ever would fit into their little group. She was too different from them, she didn't understand anything with wrestling, in fact she was completely clueless to it the one match she saw, freaked her out. She was prim and proper, they weren't. Well to a point Ajay could be, she saw it in the way she sat up straight and cross her ankles the one night when they went out to dinner.

Aiden was shaken out of her thoughts when Ajay nudged her. Aiden blinked her golden eyes and looked at Ajay. "Are you okay?" Aiden forced a smile at her, "Fine." "Cookie." Ajay whined. Aiden laughed her tinkling laugh, "I am fine Ajay don't worry about it." Ajay poked her lower lip out at her causing her to laugh again and pat her hand. "I am fine don't worry about it." "Mommy, have to potty." Joey said tugging on Ajay's sleeve. "Okay, excuse me for a few minutes, mommy duties call." Ajay said standing up and holding her hand out to her son.

Mollie watched in slight amusement and jealously as Ajay walked away with her son talking to him. 'I never thought I would see the day that Ashton Cage would be such a softie." Mollie said. Aiden looked at her slightly confused. "Ajay is normally tough never lets her emotions show. I can count on maybe one hand how times I have seen her cry. The first time is when it came to that little boy. And he and his birthmother disappeared.'

Aiden looked even more confused. "Oh Ajay didn't tell you that Joey is adopted?" "I knew that Alex told me that." Aiden answered wondering what point Mollie was trying to get at. Mollie smirked she was starting out with the fact that she knew Ajay better then Aiden did.

Aiden looked around the room hoping to spot Ajay, she wasn't really liking this situation that she was in right now. As much as she wanted Alex's friends to like her, she would settle for Ajay first because she seemed to be one of the more protective ones when it came to Alex. "You know something.' Mollie stated causing Aiden to look back at her. "Alex doesn't need someone like you, he needs someone like me.'

Aiden looked a little taken a back. She had always kind of thought she wasn't good enough to be Alex's life and his group of friends. "A-ten!' Joey's little voice said as he came running back to the table and next to Aiden. She smiled at him, "Yes Joey?" "Hi." Joey smiled crookedly. Aiden smiled in spite of her sad mood. Ajay sat down next to him, 'Sorry Chris decided to call and check on us make sure we are okay.' 'he is being really protective isn't he?" Mollie asked. Ajay nodded her head, 'he is but can you blame him after what happened last year with Terry goring me and me losing our baby?

" Mollie shook her head no as Aiden turned to look at Ajay. "I was pregnant before Chris and I got married last year. I had went to the ring with Daniels and I had to announce something for the next tapings and I didn't see Terry in the ring." 'Who is Terry?" "He is one of the guys that wrestles with TNA." Ajay answered as Mollie scoffed rolling her eyes. "He goes by Rhino. You have seen him."

Aiden nodded her head, 'Big guy?' "Right. Anyways he gored me and because I wasn't expecting it, I forgot to tuck my chin and I took the gore and full force. I was knocked out and lost the baby." Ajay answered. Aiden's eyes filled with tears as she reached over and hugged her. Ajay hugged her back laughing though her own tears. "What?" "Nothing, I am just being emotional.' Aiden nodded her head, maybe if she had Ajay and Chris on her side she had a chance to be accepted. She had already started getting into Ajay's inner circle. Something not many people were in.

Mollie narrowed her eyes dangerously at the scene in front of her, the Canadian had taken her phone out was on the internet showing Aiden something on it. Aiden was nodding her head smiling, Joey was coloring happily between them. She needed to do something and fast. And she knew it wasn't going to be pretty but it had to be done.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho. Aiden to cherrybomb13.

* * *

Mollie wetted her lips and looked up at the two blondes sitting across from her. "Did Alex show up last night okay?" she questioned. Aiden's fork hit her plate with a clack, Ajay looked up from where she had been cutting up Joey's pancakes.

The little boy looked up, "uncle Skunky watched Cars with me this morning." "He did? Do you like Cars?" "un huh. I like mater." Joey said. Ajay smiled at her son before glancing over at Aiden who had picked her fork back up and holding it tightly in her hand. Mollie's friendly kid smile turned into a devious one as she looked at the petite blonde sitting across from her. "yeah he was with me last night not watching tapes."

Ajay shot Mollie a look to shut up. Which she didn't, the Nashville native kept going. "See there is this thing about Alex Shelley you should know. When it comes to me, he can never control himself, he never could." Mollie said. Aiden's eyes filled with tears as she started processing what Mollie had said.

"He was at my hotel with me last night. And we made." "Watch what you say right there Mollie Kendall. Remember there is a little boy here that is asking a lot of questions about different things adult say. And then he repeats what they say." Mollie looked at the little boy who was looking at her with bright interested eyes.

"he always comes back to me no matter how much he says he loves you or how good in bed you think you are." "Mollie! Enough!" Ajay said seeing the tears welling up in Aiden's eyes. "truth hurts doesn't it. She needs to grow a thicker skin." Joey seeing the tears reached over and hugged Aiden's neck. Tears escaped Aiden's eyes at that. Ajay pulled her wallet out and threw some bills on the table.

"Come on Aiden we are leaving." Joey got out of the booth and held his hand out to Aiden to take. Aiden took his hand and let him lead her outside. "Ashton you know I am right." Mollie said. "I may know that but that was the cowardly way to hurt that girl. I actually really do like her. She is the best thing for Alex. You may not think that she is. But in the long run she is. Alex has been in a better happy mood since she has been around. Something I don't think he was with you. I want you to think about how you would be ruining his life by spreading lies like that." with that the Canadian walked out and pulled Aiden into her arms.

"Did he really cheat on me?" Aiden asked. "I don't think he did. I think he loves you too much to do that again." "Do you believe her?" "No. To be honest I would rather you with him then with her. You have a heart and you care about him. He has made a lot of changes from when I first met him as Baby Bear Alex Shelley."

"Baby bear?" Aiden asked confused. "His gimmick when he first came into TNA, it was funny.' Ajay answered with a slight smile. Aiden nodded her head, "Can we go home?" "How about we go somewhere else and eat and then we will go home." Aiden sighed before she nodded her head.

Alex looked around the house, it was too quiet without the little footsteps and laughter of Joey in the house. He glanced over at Chris who was on his laptop. "What are you looking at so intently?" Chris glanced up, "Baby stuff." "For real?" "Yeah, I can't help it. Ajay is so excited to be having a baby, its just rubbed off on me. She already has the baby's name picked out even thought we don't find for another couple of weeks what we are having.

' Alex laughed, "You have finally gone soft on me.' 'I may have gone soft but I have a good excuse for it. Just wait until you and Aiden start having kids. You will be like me.' Alex smiled fondly at the thought, in away he couldn't wait to have a baby with Aiden. In the other he was scared that he could lose her if Mollie opened her big mouth. He sighed he really didn't want to lose Aiden, he couldn't. He had a funny feeling in the pit of stomach that something bad was going to happen. He just couldn't put his finger on it just quite yet.

Aiden laughed at Ajay who had been trying her hardest to get her to laugh since they had left Mollie. Joey giggled and leaned back against the seat. "Do we have to go back to the house?" Aiden asked, not feeling ready to face her husband. "For a while. We will have to go back sooner or later Chris is going to into a full blown out protective mode and I won't be allowed out without him.'

Aiden nodded her head understanding, "And you are okay with that?" "I am fine with it." "Do you think Alex would be like that if I was pregnant?" Ajay nodded her head, "Without a doubt.' After a few beat Ajay looked up at her, "Are you?'


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed. she owns Aiden. Mollie belongs to AliceJericho, I own Joey and Ajay and Lily. Bailey who is mentioned belongs to BourneBetter67 the next chapter will be longer I promise.

* * *

"I don't know. I might be but I don't know." Aiden stammered. "Do you want to get a test and take it before we go home?" 'No I don't want Chris worrying about you anymore."

"Cookie." Ajay scowled. "Ashton." she snapped. Ajay sighed, "Fine lets go home, it's Joey's nap time anyways." Aiden nodded her head and crossed her arms, she didn't mean to snap at her but she didn't want to talk about the chance of her being pregnant especially if what Mollie said was true.

She really hoped it wasn't true, that would just be another heartbreaking situation she was put in thanks to Alex.

Sometimes she wonder why she loved that man if he gave her nothing but grief. But she knew she loved him and that's why she stayed with him.

'hey Ajay?" she asked. 'yeah?' the Canadian answered as she put her car into drive. "Has Alex actually cheated on me?"

'No, he never stopped talking about you after you two got together. He was miserable when you two weren't together. I felt so bad for him, he wanted you and you weren't there for him to be with. For the first time in the 8 years, did I feel bad for him with something like that happening. Aiden you really are the best thing for him. You have changed him and for that I am grateful. Even if he is an annoying pain in the ass guy. If anything he is more loyal and protective then he has been in the past.'

Aiden nodded her head. "A-ten?" "Yes Joey?' 'Can you watch Cars with me when we get back?' Aiden smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Alex looked up when he heard the garage door open, Chris was already off of the couch much to his amusement. Joey's little footsteps came running into the room followed by the footsteps of Chris, Ajay and Aiden.

"Come on A-ten." Joey said pulling Aiden up the stairs behind him upstairs to his room. Ajay smiled up the stairs before turning to her friend before hitting him. "Ow. Ajay what the fuck?' he asked rubbing the sore spot only to get hit.

"You are such a bitch." she muttered as Chris pulled to him to stop her from doing it again. 'Why did you hit him babe?" Chris asked. "He was with Mollie last night." she answered giving a struggle in her husband's arms. "What?" he asked trying to hurt her or the baby by holding her too tight. "Who told you?"

"IT'S TRUE!" Ajay shouted. 'I was there with her last night, but we didn't do anything.' Chris laughed at that, "You didn't cheat?" "I didn't I swear to god. I swear my wrestling tape collection I didn't cheat on my wife.' Alex swore.

Ajay narrowed her eyes at him glaring, 'so help me god Alex you cheated on that sweet woman, I swear to god pregnant or not I will beat the shit out of you.' 'Or I will do it for her.' Chris added. Alex looked down kind of ashamed of himself.

Mollie sighed and flopped back on her bed, she was so pissed at herself right now for the plan not going though like she wanted. And not to mention she was furious with Alex for not giving in like he usually did.

And what was the deal with Ajay defending Aiden? That wasn't Ajay at all. She never took up for Alex's sluts in the past in fact she would be the one cracking the jokes and teasing the girls until they left.

"It must be the pregnancy hormones that are changing her." she mused out loud before she looked at the picture frame sitting on her bed side table. It was of her and Alex one of the few remaining unbroken picture frames that was able to be saved from her rage at him. Ajay had snapped the picture of them at one of the parties that they had.

They were looked so happy together. She wondered what happened with them they were always so happy. Everything always happened in the same way, Alex would do something stupid, cheat on her was the biggest one and she would get mad and upset break things, kick things and get drunk and then he would do something that was so not like him to make it up to her and she would forgive him like the idiot she was most of the time when it came to him.

She knew she always had James and Ajay to fall back on when Alex would fuck up. But now that was changing Ajay was married and pregnant and seemingly good friends with Alex's new flavor of the month.

And James was off with his new girlfriend Lily. Bailey had decided to focus on her family and Petey. She needed some help and if she had to she was going to do something dramatic and stupid, something totally Mollie Jarrett. She laid back on the bed an idea forming in her head.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed, she owns Aiden. I own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho. I promise the next chapter will be alot longer.

* * *

Mollie sat at the bar in Orlando not far from the impact zone. Once again her calls to Alex, Chris and Ajay were ignored and even James and Bobby went unanswered.

She was starting to put her plan into motion she had been at the bar since 9 that morning and yet to cease her drinking yet.

It had been a month since she had since them. Ajay had been at the impact zone twice since announcing her pregnancy.

And when she was there she was surrounded by the other knockouts or her husband and her mentors. Aiden was there too that bitch was _everywhere _and with Alex all the time. Miss perfect had taken over her life, replaced her and she hated it.

Well she was going to show them all that she was still important and she should be involved in their lives just as much as that frilly prissy cupcake was.

She took a swig of her beer laughing bitterly. She would show them she would show them all. Mollie Kendal Jarrett wasn't one that anyone _forgot_ about easily.

"Ajay wake up baby." Chris said shaking his wife again he had just gotten the call from Alex that Mollie had been rushed to the hospital and he and Ajay needed to go over there.

Ajay groaned and buried her face into her pillow. "Babe, Mollie is in the ER." he said. Ajay sat up and stared at him, "what?"

"Yeah we got to go. Her dad is flying down here." "okay." she whispered instantly worried about her friend who she hadn't seen in that month time frame.

"Alex and Aiden are going to meet us there." Ajay nodded her head as she got off of the bed.

Mollie blinked her eyes opened as she stared at the ceiling her head was throbbing and heavy, her arms and legs felt like she had been swimming fully clothed and now the clothes were hanging off of her body like weights.

"I don't care if I am not allowed back there. I am going back there." Mollie knew that voice, she would know that voice.

That was Ajay. What in the hell was doing here? She would have expected Alex back there but not Ajay she thought that bridge was burned. She was wrong; she might have a chance after all.

Her breath hitched in her throat a few minutes as Ajay made her appearance into the room. She managed a smile at her, "you have a bump now.'

Ajay smiled though her tears, "you are such a bitch you know that.' Mollie nodded her head as Alex, Aiden, Chris and James came into the room.

"Come on Cookie we are going let the boys to talk.' Ajay said she had brought herself to go to the bed. "Are you okay babe?" Chris asked.

Ajay nodded her head before pulling the uneasy worried Aiden out of the room. Mollie swallowed hard seeing the looks on the three guys' faces.

"What?" "Alcohol poisoning darlin' what were you thinking?' James asked crossing his arms an angry glare on his face. 'It got you to pay attention to me didn't it? I have been pretty much forgotten by all of you. Chris you are busy with Ajay, Joey and the new baby, James you are always with Lily and Alex is with the cupcake slut." Mollie answered.

"Watch it." Alex seethed between clenched teeth. "Why did you do it?" Chris asked.

"Because no one cared, this was my way to get you all to care again.' she answered her arms crossing across her chest, 'I am sick of being left in the shadows for _her._"

Chris pulled Alex out of the room so he didn't kill Mollie, their wives were sitting in the waiting room. Ajay had curled into herself onto the couch she looked like she could fall asleep at any point and time

. Aiden was sitting up prime and proper next to her. "Is she okay?" "She will be fine, she is just a little jealous is all." Alex explained.

Ajay looked up, "How can one person drink that much?" Chris shrugged, 'She hangs out with James, what do you expect.

'I don't know. I used to hang out with him all the time before I got pregnant and I never drank that much before. Not even after my Pops died." Ajay muttered before she yawned.

Jeff Jarrett showed up not long after they found out what was going on , he went into the room giving James a break. James came in shaking his head sadly, "she has finally lost it. She said we all forgot about her.'

"We didn't though." Ajay said, 'Chris and I are starting a family. Alex and Aiden are getting back together, and you are dating what's her face.'

James nodded his head, "I know Pix but then again wouldn't you act the same?' 'hell no, I would have asked you what the hell you were thinking leaving me out.' Ajay answered, 'but then again most girls aren't me.' James nodded his head and sat next to her.

Aiden and Ajay had just dozed off when an furious Jeff Jarrett appeared in the waiting room doorway. "PATRICK MARTIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER NOW!'


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks to Demi and Maggie who reviewed. I only own Ajay. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho.

* * *

Ajay and Aiden both straightened up hearing the pissed off tone in Jeff's voice, "did you take advantage of my baby?" Alex was silent as he shook his head no.

"boy you better answer me right now!" Chris Ajay and James all exchanged a look; the last time he had gotten serious and mad was when Chris and Ajay went on their break and that was 2 years ago.

"I didn't." Alex said finally finding his voice. "then tell me why she just told me she was pregnant!" "Alex?" Aiden asked looking at her husband. Ajay took her hand in hers squeezing it

. She and Aiden had got close over the past month and half. Aiden squeezed her hand back her golden eyes on her husband. "I didn't," Alex whispered.

Aiden shook her head tears in her eyes, Ajay pulled herself up from the couch and pulled her friend out of the room and down the hall.

Chris stood up to go after them; he didn't like Ajay out of his sights for more then a few minutes at a time. Aiden either for that matter.

'I swear Jeff I never took advantage of Mollie at the hotel or in the past year. I am with Aiden and we have been doing pretty good. I have been doing good.' Alex whispered as James leaned against the wall watching between the two just to make sure a fight didn't break out.

'How am I suppose to believe that with your history of women huh Patrick?' Alex was silent

'Danielle, Bonnie, nameless skanks that Ajay would complain about being at her house, you even tried getting with your best friend's wife before they were even married."

Ajay closed her eyes and leaned against her husband who kissed the top of her head. "He tried to get with you?" Aiden asked quietly.

"He was drunk and I wasn't I pushed him away though." Ajay answered, "You have to think Ai I have known Alex just as long as I have known Chris." Aiden nodded her head.

'Besides from day one she has only had eyes for me. And me her.' Chris said his hand running over Ajay's bump. Aiden smiled at that.

'For most of the time that I have known Alex, he has always been all over the place. Different girls every week, every other night.' Ajay said, 'But you changed him for the better. And I for 1 am glad for it.

" "You can stay with us." Chris offered, 'I have to work and Ajay doesn't feel like flying back down here after we go home.' Aiden nodded her head.

"And you can start helping me with the nursery.' Ajay added, 'You are going to be here I go into labor right?' 'I have no plans of leaving.' Aiden answered she had already told Ajay after one of her appointments that she would be with her.

Mollie smirked to herself as she stared up at the ceiling so far the second part of her plan was working out beautifully. She could hear the hush voices of Ajay, Chris and Aiden in the hallway outside of her room. She knew she would be in for it if anyone found out the truth.

Alex walked out of the waiting room his whole body hunched with doubt, hurt and sadness. Aiden went over to him when she saw what condition he was in.

Chris held Ajay to him whispering to her to let Aiden handle it. "Mollie is going to stay with us for a while.' Alex said. "Chris and Ajay offered to let me stay with them too.' Aiden whispered, 'if things get bad."

Alex nodded his head; he was thinking that she was going to be upset with him. He got lucky that his wife was compassionate and loving. Most of all forgiving.

Ajay pulled herself out of Chris' arms and slipped into Mollie's room quietly. Her friend's face lit up seeing her.

'Guess we are both going to be mommy's now.' Mollie smiled. Ajay put her hand on her bump protectively trying to form the right words to say to her friend. She didn't know if she believed what Jeff or Mollie had said, she didn't want anything happened to Aiden or Alex's relationship.

They had both worked so hard to get past what happened with Bailey. 'Ajay are you okay?" Mollie asked pushing herself up on her elbows looking at her friend.

'what were you thinking Moll?" "what do you mean?" 'I mean drinking like that when you are supposedly pregnant?' "what do you mean supposedly?"

'I mean you and Alex haven't had sex in god knows how long. And I know he has been with Aiden for awhile now.' 'why are you being mean to me?'

'oh heaven forbid I stand up for them." 'why would you?"

'Maybe because of the times in the past where he has been there for both Chris and I. were you when Chris and I went on our break? You didn't know anything about it until your dad told you about it."

Mollie looked down at her hands. She thought Ajay would be more inclined to be her friend if she was in the same situation she was.

"Where did Ajay go?" Aiden asked looking around the area. "I think she went into Mollie's room.' Chris answered going into the room.

The other two following them. "Ajay are you okay?" Aiden asked going over to her friend's side. 'Yeah, I am good. Mollie just know I will be watching you."

Mollie nodded her head still looking down at her hands. James and Jeff came in. 'Chris I think its time for you to take Ajay home she needs all the rest she can get if she is carrying my future knockouts women champion.'

'what would Mollie be carrying?' James asked. 'A world heavyweight of course. In runs in the blood.'

"Then explain how Mollie never ended up a champion?" Ajay muttered loud enough for Chris to hear her. Chris nudged her motioning for her to be quiet.

Alex put his hand on Aiden's back to lead her out of the room, "I will be back to get you in the morning.' Mollie nodded her head, knowing full well she has to ease into things with Alex or she would be right back at square one.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry its so short. I will try and make the next one longer.

* * *

Mollie smirked so far her plan was working so far. She was on an airplane with Alex, little Miss Priss Aiden and the Harters. All she really had to do was act pregnant and things would work out in her favor.

She leaned forward and looked at the married couple sitting in front of her. Chris was whispering to Ajay who was nodding her head a smile forming on her face.

Mollie sat back in her seat, she wanted Chris and Ajay had. Even if she had to lie, cheat and manipulate her way to do it. She would, nothing was going to stop her from getting Alex back.

Aiden was sitting rod straight her arms and legs crossed her lips pressed together in a thin line. Since her husband had picked up Mollie that morning the Nashville native had been all over Alex and it was really starting to set Aiden's teeth on edge.

Alex leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled slightly at him but then Mollie leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. This was not going to be fun for Aiden at all.

"Mommy, why is A-ten mad?' Joey asked, 'is it because Mollie is here?" Ajay nodded once causing her son to pull a face and shake his head. He liked A-Ten better then Mollie, she was nicer to him then Mollie was and she baked cookies.

And she and mommy got a long. Joey leaned his head on his mother's side closing his eyes, he didn't like Mollie she made his mommy upset sometimes he didn't like it.

Mollie bit back a smirk as they stood in the airport waiting for the guns to return with the cars. Aiden was frustrated she could see it. She had done little things the rest of the flight that she would never do before just to see if it would get to Aiden and it was.

"Hey Mollie, can I have a word please?" Ajay asked as Chris put Joey into his seat and Aiden slid into Alex's car. Mollie turned to Ajay almost expectant look on her face.

'Remember I am watching you." Ajay said pointing at her eyes then at Mollie's. "Do me a favor Harter stop trying to be Robert De Niro?' "Stop trying to get with a man that is perfectly happy with his girlfriend." Ajay went to get into the car, "And we all know I would be De Niro. Because I am just that good."

Mollie rolled her eyes and got into the backseat of Alex's car muttering under her breath at her friend. "You okay?" Alex asked. "Ajay is being a bitch." "Be nice." Alex said, "She is carrying my god child. She is allowed to be a little bitchy."

"Well I am carrying your child.' Mollie snapped. Alex's tighten his grip on the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. This was not going to be fun. "And who says you are going to be the baby's god father?"

"Um Ajay already told me that she wanted me as the godfather. Petey is Joey's. but you would know that if you were around more.' "What's that suppose to mean?" Mollie asked. 'What it means." Alex answered before he turned into his subdivision.

'So how is it?' Ajay asked later that night from where she was sitting at the counter. "Its horrible.' Aiden answered, "she threw a fit because she found I was sleeping in his room. So now we are both in separate rooms.' Ajay shook her head, "I am sorry Cookie. I don't know what is going on with that girl."

"Alex made a comment about how she hasn't been around a lot.' "She hasn't she kind of gave up on the wrestling business. When she first came into the business we were close then things went down with Alex and she stopped, she just gave up.'

"Would you?" "No, I am stubborn wrestling is what I love. Chris was just a major perk of it." Aiden nodded her head.

"So?" Chris asked as he stood on the deck. 'Mollie is driving me crazy!" Alex answered. "She is like a major fucking cock blocker." Chris laughed and shook his head.

"It's not funny. I was trying to get lucky and she threw open the door and bitch at me for Aiden being in my room." "I don't really pity you all that much." "You are a dick." Chris shrugged and watched his son play on the swing set.

"I really hope you and Aiden make it though this. I know Ajay does. She gets the biggest kick out of Aiden." "I am glad you guys at least like her." Alex muttered, "And I really hope that we make it too."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed. She owns Aiden. I own Ajay and Joey and Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho

* * *

Aiden sighed for what seemed liked the thousandth time. Mollie was all over Alex and it was starting to make her sick to her stomach. "Hey.' Chris greeted from behind her.

"Hey." she muttered. "She is pretty good at that isn't she?" he asked looking at the two. Aiden nodded, 'Where is Ajay at?' "She is getting Joey. She is tired, I am going to take her home." Chris answered, 'Don't worry Alex loves you, he won't fuck this up.' the woman sighed, 'I hope so."

Ajay came into the room with Joey. "You okay?" Aiden asked seeing the pale face on her friend. "I am fine I just don't feel good. We will get together tomorrow after the doctors appointment and we start looking for baby stuff." Ajay said.

Aiden smiled, 'I would like that." Ajay nodded her head she figured after spending a night in a house with Mollie Jarrett who was clearly on a mission to fuck everything up she would need a way out. And Ajay was more then happy to provide it.

Alex came over to say good bye to his friends before they left. "I want to know what you are having as soon as you do. That is my god baby." Alex said hugging Ajay and rubbing her stomach.

"other us you will be the first to know." Ajay laughed before he released her.

Aiden smiled as he bent down to say goodbye to Joey, she wanted to have a family with him. She wanted nothing more then to have a baby with Alex but with Mollie staying with them. It was kind of hard to even think about it.

She wanted to have what her parents had and what Chris and Ajay obviously had. She heaved a sigh as the Harters walked out of the house. Alex turned back to her, "You are sleeping with me tonight in the same room. Mollie be damned.' Aiden smiled at him thankful one thing was working in her favor.

Mollie wasn't happy that night when she was went to bed in the guest room. Little Miss Perfect Aiden was in Alex's room with him. When she really should be. She was already getting fed up with Aiden being and around quickly.

She looked down at her stomach wondering how long she could keep this act up. Ajay had already kind of caught on it was only a matter of time before the smart ass Canadian figured it all the way out and she opened her big mouth to everyone else including her father.

She knew that she couldn't threaten Ajay with her job because she was already out for her pregnancy and was one of the company's top knockouts if not the top. And to be frank Ajay scared her.

Mollie sighed and looked at the creamed painted walls trying not to focus on the fact that she wasn't the one with Alex right now. She could tell the different touches that the prissy cupcake did on the house.

The different rich colors around the houses were her. She was relived to the wall downstairs in the basement where they would doodle and write on was still there. She could remember her and Ajay being tipsy and writing random stuff on the wall.

Things were easy back then everyone got a long with everyone, Ajay and Chris were just as disgustingly cute as they are now. She wondered what had changed in the past couple of years, forget wondering she knew.

She had changed she decided wrestling wasn't import to her anymore she wanted to be a lawyer granted that was something she was really, really good at. She couldn't pin point the exact moment when she started changing, it could been after the first time Alex cheated on her and hurt her.

Mollie sighed and covered her head with the pillow trying to block out whatever Alex and Aiden were doing down the hall. Again she reminded herself that she was doing the right thing. She would do whatever it would take to get Alex Shelley back. End of story.

Alex looked over at Aiden as they were both coming down from their climaxes, he studied her as she caught her breath.

He reached out and caressed her face, "I promise even with Mollie here I am going to pay attention to you. I don't want you going back to Paris. I want you stay here with me. Hell even Ajay wants you to stay here.'

Aiden laughed her tinkling laugh, "Who would have thought she would be the one to let me in first?" Alex shrugged his shoulders, 'she does something to surprise us more everyday." Aiden nodded her head. She didn't think she could handle anymore surprises in any form. Good or not.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 and AliceJericho who reviewed.

* * *

"UNCLE ALEX!" An excited Joey Harter exclaimed rushing into the house the next afternoon. "Hey buddy, where are your parents?" Alex asked. "Coming inside. Mommy is all excited." Joey answered.

"Why? Do you know what they are having?" "Un-huh." He answered with a nod of his head and a laugh. "Why aren't you telling your favorite uncle?" "Cause Mommy said no."

"Of course she did." Alex sighed, he and Aiden had been waiting all morning to find out what had happened at Ajay's appointment. Chris and Ajay walked into the house after a second.

"Well?" Alex asked looking between the two. "Well what?" Ajay asked. 'What are you having?" "Where is Mollie at?" "Asleep still.' Aiden answered. "Thank god for that." Ajay muttered, "As much as I love that girl she is on my last working nerve." "Yours and mine both." Aiden answered.

"Stop talking and tell me already." "Mommy can I please?" Ajay nodded her head sitting at the table. "Mommy is having my sister." Joey said. "You are having a girl?" Alex asked.

"We are having a girl." Chris answered. "Heaven help this baby." Aiden said. Ajay giggled, "I was thinking that on the way over, she is going to have a over protective father, an over protective godfather and big brother. And even more protective uncles."

"That's not a crime babe." Chris said. "Oh baby I know that, I grew up with that, she isn't going to be able to have boyfriends." "Mommy my baby no dating." Ajay laughed at Joey's statement.

The girls went shopping after a few minutes leaving Alex and Chris at home with Joey and Mollie who had yet to make herself seen yet. "How did it go last night after we left?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "Mollie pouted in her room because I put my foot down and had Aiden sleep in my room with me." Chris nodded his head, "Good for you man, I would have done the same thing."

"You wouldn't be in this same situation. Ajay wouldn't put up with it." Alex said. 'You are right she wouldn't. but she would stay with me because she loves me." "That she does." Alex agreed, "So are you going name her after me right?"

Chris laughed, "Hell no, Ajay already has the name picked out and there is no changing her mind" "I know that. Oh well there is always another baby you two can have that you can name after me and I have two great names you can use."

"What about this baby with Mollie?" Alex looked around and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think its mine." "Really? Why are you letting her stay here then?" Alex didn't look too sure if he should go down that road just quite yet.

"So?" Ajay asked looking at her new found best friend. Aiden looked at her. "How was it last night?" Aiden shrugged her shoulders, "She spent the night in her pouting. While I spent it with Alex."

"I really hope you did what I would have done if I was in your position." "What is that Ajay?" "I would have screwed his brains out." Aiden blushed and looked down.

"Oh my god! You so did. I am so proud of you." Ajay squealed. Aiden's blush deepened. After Ajay got over her excited moment Aiden changed the subject. "Is she always like this?"

"Bitchy over the top selfish controlling a pain in the ass?" Aiden nodded her head. "Yes, she has always been like this. Especially when it comes to that man. Your husband.' "I am worried that I am going to lose him."

"you won't. he loves you too much. In all the years I have know Alex Shelley, Patrick Martin whatever you want call him. Never in all the years have I seen him act this ever. Not with Bailey, not with Mollie, not with any of the skinks he has brought home."

Aiden nodded her head, "I hope you are right." "I always am." Ajay stated, "now help me find some stuff for this baby.'

Mollie looked around the room that was rear empty, 'Where are Aiden and Ajay?" 'They went to the store to look at stuff for the baby." Alex answered. "And Chris and Joey"

"the park down the street" Mollie nodded her head, "Did Ajay tell you what they having?" Alex nodded, "Ajay said no one else needs to know what they are having until later." Mollie nodded her head, "Are you even excited that we are having a baby?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders as she straddled his lap, "How about I talk you into being at least bit excited.' Alex looked startled he didn't want to do anything that could fuck up his relationship with Aiden more then it was already fucked up.

"Come on Alex, you have to show me something. I mean we created this baby together.' Alex stared at her, he wasn't too sure that the baby was his. He hadn't actually gone though with what she had wanted a couple of months ago.

Doubt was starting to settle into his mind heavily, he gripped Mollie's hips and sat her down on the armchair before he went into his room. What the fuck was he going to do?


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 for reviewing, she owns Aiden. I own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs Alice Jericho, Riley who is mentioned belongs BourneBetter67

* * *

Mollie glared as Aiden and Ajay came into the house, maybe it was Mollie's eyes playing tricks on her. It looked like Ajay was more pregnant today then she was yesterday when she left the house.

And it looked like Aiden was even kind of glowing in Ajay's lime light. She wonder what was going on and why did it look like they were sharing secrets between the two.

"So what are you having Ajay?" Mollie asked startling the two blonde to startle and look at her. "Oh hi Moll." Ajay greeted trying to roll her eyes; she was not thrilled with the Nashville beauty.

"Well am I going to have to force it out of you?" Mollie asked. This time her eyes did roll, "Chris and I are having a little girl. Now do you think you can keep it to yourself? We are telling everyone else in a couple of days."

Mollie nodded her head already daydreaming about what it would be like when she had her baby and letting the baby play with Chris and Ajay's kids.

Alex was sitting outside in the back yard he had went out there after awhile to try and escape his thoughts and the fact that he could hear Mollie on her phone talking to her friends.

"Hey Skunky." Ajay greeted stepping out onto the deck. He turned around and manage a smile at her. "Where is Aiden?" 'She and Chris are making dinner, Joey is helping them. I got kicked out of the kitchen." Ajay answered sitting next to him.

"And?" Ajay shrugged her shoulders in answer she hadn't really paid all that much attention to Mollie. "Does it make me a bad friend for not caring?" Ajay asked.

Alex laughed, "No, I am pretty sure Chris wants you to be worried about you, the baby and Joey." Ajay giggled, "Are you okay? You don't seem your normal asshole self today." Alex shrugged and leaned back to rest of his elbows.

"you know you can talk to me." "I know I can." Alex wetted his lips before turning to her. "Do you think she is really pregnant?" Ajay let out a nervous laugh, "Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?" "I want the damn truth." Alex answered, "The brutally honest way only you can tell it."

Ajay wetted her own lips before looking at him, "To be completely god honest I don't think she is. I mean Jeff said she was 3 months. She doesn't even look pregnant. I am 4 months and I have a bump now." Ajay answered.

Alex smiled at her, "You look good with it though Punky." "Thanks Lex.' Ajay said a little shocked. "You don't think she is?" "I think she is doing everything in her power to get you back. She is ruthless when it comes to you. Like most of the knockouts are when it comes to you." Ajay answered.

"Expect for you." "Until the day they hurt you then I will be the ruthless one." Alex nodded his head, 'Why didn't you with Aiden?"

"I think I was in too much of shock that it actually happened. I mean the whole thing was shocking." Ajay answered, "But I have to tell you this, I am so glad that you two are back together. Out of the skanks and ring rats you have brought around in the past 7 years that we have been friends. That one is the most unique beautiful caring sweet person that I have ever meet in my life. Whatever this fucking situation is going to blow up one day and I am just hoping and praying that your relationship survives. She has changed you for the better."

Alex looked at his best friend's wife a little shocked. "Before you two got together, you were a sleaze, in a way you reminded me of Adam.' "Really?" Ajay nodded her head with a smile, 'But at the end of the day you and her are golden.' Alex leaned over and grabbed her head and kissed her cheek nosily. Ajay pushed him away wiping her face, "gross Lex." Alex laughed and hugged her, "Thank you Ajay." "You're welcome Lex, now let me go."

"Is everything okay out here?" Chris asked coming out onto the deck. "Everything is good we were just talking.' Alex answered. Ajay nodded in agreement, "We do that sometimes we aren't always at each others throat."

Chris nodded his head before pulling Ajay up. Alex watched as Chris kissed Ajay's lips and rubbed her bump. He wanted to have that experience not with Mollie but with Aiden

. The one women he actually loved with everything in him. He would move heaven and earth for her. Other then Riley and his unborn god daughter he would do that for.

"ALEX!" Mollie screeched from the kitchen. The three groaned, "Time to face the music Lex." Ajay muttered as she went into the house and went over to her son who was holding out something to her. "Mommy eat." Joey demanded. Ajay ate what he was holding out to her with a smile. "Yes?" Alex asked looking over at Mollie. "We need to talk."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed she owns Aiden. I own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to AliceJericho. Sorry for making Mollie such a big bitch in this chapter.

* * *

Alex sighed as Joey ran up to him and tugged on his pants, "Uncle Skunky, Mario Kart?" he asked. Alex nodded his head, 'sure buddy." "No we are going to talk first." Molly stated her voice raising.

Joey whimpered hearing it and went over to Ajay who pulled him onto her lap. Mollie didn't miss the warning glare on Ajay's face. She didn't care this needed to be said and said now.

She could care less about Joey and how he was feeling right now. Chris went over to Joey and Ajay took him from her. "How about this we will go start playing it, uncle Alex will come join us in a few minutes." Joey nodded his head.

'This doesn't concern you Ashton you can leave too." Mollie stated. Ajay's eyebrows rose up her forehead. Alex put his hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to leave Ajay." Mollie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it front of her.' Alex said, "And in front of Aiden.' 'What now so you want to do your best friend's wife too on top of Miss Priss."

'What the hell are you talking about?" Alex asked, 'she is pregnant with Chris' baby and besides no offense Ajay that time has past since I wanted her in my bed with me.'

Ajay held her hands up with a grin in understand. Aiden came around the counter and handed Ajay a glass of water before she took a seat next to her. Aiden played with her hands hoping things weren't going to go to bad.

'Why is that she," Mollie pointed at Ajay, "Chris and that little kid always over here." Alex put a hand on Ajay's shoulder to stop her from rising up from her chair. 'because they are my best friends that's why."

"Well they need to stop coming over here, they have their own house they can hang out in.' Mollie stated. Aiden reached over and put her hand over Ajay's whose hand was closing over the butter knife.

Her brown eyes went to Aiden's golden ones, "calm down.' she mouthed. Ajay took a deep breath and relaxed her hand. 'And what about Miss Priss why is she still here?" Mollie asked.

"Because I love her that's why!" "You said that to me." "At one time I did, in a way I still do.' Alex said. "Well I want them to leave and not to come back for awhile." Mollie said, 'And if you don't I am calling my dad and Scotty.'

Ajay giggled then. "What!" Mollie snapped.

"Scotty Steiner won't do anything to Alex. Because I will go to him crying myself saying I don't want him hurt. And you know damn well Scotty will do anything for me. Just because I am his little Momma Pump. And no matter how pissed off Jeff is at Alex. He would _never _do anything to hurt one of his biggest draws to TNA." Ajay said with a smirk. Mollie rolled her eyes, "I don't care I want you all gone NOW!"

Joey came into the kitchen sniffling and holding his arms out to Ajay who sat back in her chair and hold her arms out to him. "You need to calm down." Alex said pointing his finger at Mollie, "From what I have been told its not good for pregnant women to get all crazy like this.'

Mollie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before speaking again, "I don't care about your feelings for her. This is all your fault Alex! If you wouldn't have been such a god damn man whore maybe we would still be together right now.'

Alex shook his head no and went over to Aiden and pressed his lips to hers. Mollie screamed in frustration, 'it wasn't for that high class bitch, we would be together right now. And don't get me started in on you Ashton Jordan, you are nothing but a spoiled rotten little bitch who basically gets everything handed to her because she is a easy slut. And this isn't any of your business."

Joey whimpered and hugged Ajay's neck tightly. Chris came into the kitchen having heard the tail end of the conversation, "Babe, lets just go home we will stop at Burger King on the way home."

Ajay nodded her head before turning to Aiden, "Do you want to stay with us tonight?" Aiden looked at Alex then at Ajay before she nodded her head, she wasn't feeling too good and just wanted to lay down. "Daddy, I want to take care of Mommy, my baby and A-ten."

Mollie smiled a victorious smile she had gotten her way and getting Alex alone which was what she was planning on. Alex had followed Aiden out of the room talking very lowly to her.

She looked at Ashton who had tears in her eyes Mollie's comments finally sinking in. In a way she didn't feel sorry for what she said, she said what she felt had to be said.

'You know _Aiden_ isn't good for him, she is a rich bitch that is more spoiled then you. She isn't good for him, he needs to be back with me. it's only a matter of time before she gets bored with him and decides to move on. And she will probably go to the next best thing which will be your husband."

"Shut your mouth Mollie. I would never leave Ajay for anyone don't go put seeds of doubt in her head, she doesn't need that now with her pregnancy. You have no idea what you are screwing up. Whatever you are planning now isn't going to work. They will figure out sooner or later. Alex isn't as dumb as he looks." Chris said before going over and helping Ajay up whispering to her as he lead her to the hallway that he wouldn't leave her.

Mollie rolled her eyes, there was no way anyone would figured out it. Other then her, they were nothing but a bunch of idiots that looked good in spandex.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Reposting this chapter because I didn't like the first version I posted.

* * *

Aiden sat in the backseat of the car staring out of the window as Chris drove the short 5 miles to his and Ajay's house. She didn't know what the hell happened that night but she knew that she was spending the night at her husband's best friend's house.

She glanced over at Joey who was sitting next to her. His eyes were glued to his mom who was wiping her eyes. Aiden was confused on why Ajay was letting Mollie get to her.

To her Ajay was strong and confident. Something she wasn't, she had wondered why Alex choice her over girls like Mollie and Bailey. She wasn't them that much was for sure.

Mollie's words were sinking in like wildfire and it hurt. She had been fine as Alex talked to her while she packed a bag to go to Chris and Ajay's, she was even fine when she got into the car. Now her thoughts and doubts were filling her head

Joey had crawled up on his parents bed next to his mom who was now in tears, he snuggled into her and rested his head on her stomach. Chris had left to go get them dinner.

Aiden wandered down the hallway from where she had been in their guest bedroom. She peeked into the bedroom, "are you okay Ajay?" Ajay looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong?' "Mollie.' she whispered looking down at her son who had sat up and messed around the remote turning on the TV. Aiden came in and sat down next to her, "Why are you letting her bother you? If anything its me who should be annoyed and hurt by what she said."

Ajay wetted her lips, "It wasn't the slut comment, I get that all the time because I am natural flirt. And I know I am spoiled. I was spoiled by my grandfather, brothers, ex husband and now Chris it was the whole comment about you going after Chris.

" Aiden looked at her shocked, "I would never." "I know you wouldn't but still I am insecure that he is going to leave me. He is the first man that actually shows that he loves me" Ajay said before looking up at her friend, "I am always scared that he is going to leave me while I am pregnant, or he is going to leave me after the baby is born and not come back."

"He loves you too much to leave you." Aiden said. 'It just scares me." Ajay whispered. The smaller blonde leaned over and hugged her, her own tears welling up in her eyes. Joey hearing the sniffling snuggled into both girls trying to take care of them.

Alex was fuming mad, after Chris, Ajay Joey and Aiden left he started throwing things around the house. Mollie was sitting curled up as far as she could in the couch almost scared of Alex.

She had never seen him like this in all the years she had known him. "How could you say those things?" Alex roared, 'Aiden did nothing to you" "Other then be with you." "I love her! You don't get it. You never do. The only thing you fucking care about you. You always have."

Molly blinked back tears hearing the harshness in his voice. She didn't think he would get so mad about what she had said about Aiden and Ajay. Usually he would just laugh and joke around with Ajay and give the girls he was with a hard time.

But now he is mad and she didn't get it.

"Things have changed Moll; we are all grown up for hells' sake. Look at Ajay and Chris they are married, they have Joey and they are having a baby. I am settling down now, I want to be with Aiden. A lot of things have changed. You just don't get it." Alex said before stomping up the stairs and slamming the door shut to his bedroom.

Mollie flinched as she hugged herself; this wasn't going as she expected it too. She wanted to be with Alex again just like she had in the past. Aiden had been a big curve ball that she hadn't seen coming.

According to Bailey no one had seen it coming. Aiden was so different from them all. Mollie thought she could be Alex's way out of the relationship with Aiden; she could be his other woman.

But oddly enough he didn't want out of the relationship. He was getting in deeper with the skinny little whore and she _hated _it.

Her phone beeped scaring her out of her thoughts she looked down at the phone. She had a message from Chris. She skimmed it the tears welled up again.

He had basically told he didn't want her coming around him and Ajay for awhile and that she had no right playing the cards she did tonight. Mollie put the phone down and curled into herself this part of her plan failed horribly.

She stayed on the couch lost in her thoughts until Alex came stomping down the stairs. She didn't realize he was in front of her until he was right in front of her face. Their noses were almost touching he was so close to her.

Out of his anger and frustration he did the only thing he thought he could, he leaned forward and kissed her. Mollie froze she would have thought he would have left her at the house while he went after the little cupcake.

This wasn't what she was expecting at all. Alex smirked as she pushed against him. 'Isn't this what you wanted Mollie?" He asked.

He and Aiden had came up with a little plan of their own after Alex explained to Aiden before she left for Chris and Ajay's house with them about his uneasy feeling about what was going on with Mollie.

This was step one of their little plan. He just hoped it wasn't going to blow up in their faces.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed. She owns Aiden. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho. I own Ajay and Joey.

* * *

Aiden had been staying with Ajay and Chris for almost a week, so far the plan was working but she missed her husband, she missed spending time with him. She loved getting to know Ajay and Chris on another level. And not to mention Joey was cute and loved the attention that he was getting from them all.

Chris came in from the garage and frowned seeing the far off sad look on Aiden's face. He didn't like that she was sad all the time. Aiden was usually so bright and happy. But now it was different.

He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Aiden?" "I am fine Chris" she answered standing up and going to go back to doing what she was doing before the Harters came back from Ajay's doctor's appointment and shopping.

Chris pulled her into his arms hugging her to him. Aiden managed a smile at him before pressing her cheek against his chest trying to keep her composure.

Ajay came into the house with Joey, her heart dropping to her stomach seeing the two in an embrace. Mollie's words ringing loud and clear in her head, _'its only a matter of time before she gets bored and decides to move on to the next best thing which will be your husband"_

"A-ten!' Joey exclaimed dropping Ajay's hand and rushing over to the Savannah native. Fresh insecurities bubbled up in the pregnant Canadian as she quietly walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

She didn't want to believe Mollie's words especially if it was playing into whatever Mollie had planned. Ajay put her hands on her stomach and rubbed the bump feeling kind of sick to her stomach.

She went over to her arm chair and sat down. Ever since they had meet Alex's beautiful girlfriend she had felt in a way she wasn't good enough for Chris. She saw the way that he fawned over and paid attention to her when they went out to dinner; she started questioning if he wanted someone like Aiden.

He had assured her many times that he only wanted her and he loved her. She always had that fear that he was going to leave her and Joey. And now Joey was going running to Aiden instead of her. She felt useless and unwanted something she had hated and fear since she was little and her parents left her.

Chris looked around for his wife and frowned seeing she wasn't in the room. "I am going to find Ajay" Chris said. Aiden nodded her head and turned her attention back to Joey who was talking about what he had picked out for his baby sister's nursery.

Chris walked into his bedroom and saw his wife curled up in the chair reading one of the numerous fiction books that littered the room "Hey, how come you aren't downstairs?" he asked. Ajay looked up from her book and shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't feel like sitting down there"

Chris nodded as he pulled up the ottoman to the chair, he snaked his hand out and underneath the blanket rubbing the baby bump. She smiled at him though her uncertainty.

Chris smiled back at her, "I was thinking' Ajay looked at him questioningly holding her place in her book. "I was thinking I could take Aiden out to dinner just her and I because she has been so sad lately"

Ajay's heart sank in disbelief and hurt. He looked at her expectantly almost excited for her answer, her okay to do it. She found her voice after a heartbeat, "As long as its okay with Alex, its okay by me"

"Thank you babe" He exclaimed and kissed her quickly before leaving their room. Tears slipped down her cheeks, "Just don't leave me and our family when you realize you want her more then us" she muttered to herself.

Mollie was basking in her alone time with Alex. He was paying attention to her and being the sweet sensitive guy that many people saw. Her plan was working out great so far.

Aiden had basically moved in Ajay and Chris. Who hadn't been seen or heard from in almost two weeks. Everything was great. The Nashville beauty stretched and looked down at her stomach and shook her head. She walked out of the room and went to find Alex. She wanted to go out tonight and tonight she was going to get what she wanted. Just like she had been for the last two and half weeks.

Ajay finally came out of her room after fixing her make up making sure it didn't look like she had been crying. "Ajay are you okay?" Aiden questioned seeing the blonde coming into the kitchen.

'Fine" she answered quietly hugging herself. Chris came into the room and put his arms around his wife and pulled her to him. "Aiden is watching Joey for us tonight. I am taking you out" Ajay smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Chris had felt kind of guilty after asking Ajay if he could take Aiden out on basically a date, he turned around and asked Aiden to watch Joey for them that night so they could out to dinner and movie.

Aiden agreed she loved spending time with the little boy, she pictured what it would be like to have her own child and experience what Ajay and Chris were.

Chris put his arm around Ajay as they walked into their favorite restaurant, they both froze seeing Mollie hanging on Alex and him not doing a thing to stop her especially not when she went into kiss him. "What in the _hell!" _


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed. She owns Aiden. I own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho.

* * *

"I can explain!" Alex stated he knew he was in deep shit. He could feel the anger pouring off of them. "Well fucking explain it to me Alex" she fumed she was getting pretty sick and tired of this and in a small way she had a feeling she was going to get shunned for Aiden it was already happening in little ways.

Alex motioned for them to follow him to the bathrooms, he didn't want Mollie hearing what he was saying.

Mollie sat back in her seat watching them walk to the back. She didn't think she was going to miss hanging out with Ajay but she slowly was. She wondered if the baby was moving yet or if they had picked out a name and godparents for the baby yet.

She missed listening to Ajay's stories or listening to her and Chris bicker over the little things. Hell she was even starting to miss Joey and the way he would get excited over winning a simple video game or how he hugged Ajay with all his might.

She shook away the thoughts having no friends would make it worth it to have Alex for herself.

Ajay stared at Alex as he explained some of what he and Aiden had planned. "Wait so you are acting?" Chris asked confused. Alex nodded his head a smug grin on his face.

"This isn't going to work. People are going to get hurt' Ajay stated. "No they won't" Alex said, 'This is a damn good plan' Ajay rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Chris put his arm around her again and kissed her temple, "Relax baby' he whispered in her ear.

"How is Aiden doing" Alex questioned. Ajay fought back an eye roll trying not show the sudden anger that rose up in her hearing Aiden's name. "She is doing fine, kind of sad though. Speaking of her I have to ask you something' Chris stated.

Ajay pulled herself out of his arms and went to their table that the waitress had held for them trying not cry. "What was that about?' Alex asked. "Mood swings, she has been having them a lot today" Chris answered.

"Joys of pregnancy" Alex said shaking his head, "What did you want to ask me" "I was wondering if you would be okay if I took Aiden out to dinner one night. She has been kind of sad lately. Ajay okayed it already"

"It would just be the two of you?" Alex questioned he wasn't too sure what to think about it. Chris nodded his head, "since you have to deal with Mollie and all I thought it would be a nice change for Aiden not to have to worry about it for one night'

"are you sure it's not because you want to get with my wife?" Alex joked. "It's not that at all" Chris answered quickly, "I am just menu kind of dejected. "Man goes back your wife. You can take Aiden out that's fine just no funny business' "Thanks' Chris smiled before going over to Ajay.

"What was that all about?" Mollie questioned. "Nothing don't worry about it. You know Ajay wants to know everything" Alex answered glancing over at the table where his best friends were at.

He felt like an asshole for not going over and seeing his wife but Mollie wouldn't let him out of her sights for long. And in a tiny way he felt bad for letting her stay over there. Chris and Ajay had enough to worry about with the new baby on the way.

For the sake of his own marriage he was doing this. He still had that feeling that Mollie was trying to sham them the all into thinking all of this was real and true.

Aiden peeked in on the little boy who was asleep in his room. He had fallen asleep after she read him a story. She paused in the doorway to the baby's room. The walls were slowly turning a soft lavender color.

The crib and changing table were already in the room covered in plastic covers so paint wouldn't get on them. Aiden put her hand on her stomach almost wishing she was expecting too.

She had seen all the changes that Ajay was going though and how much softer, loving and motherly the Canadian looked. Aiden sighed and closed the door and went into the room she had been staying in her mind full of thoughts of having her own baby and being able to do the things Ajay was doing. But for now its wishful thinking.

Chris and Ajay arrived back at their house a couple of hours later. 'Thank you for tonight" Ajay said kissing his cheek. "You're welcome" he commented opening the door to the house for her, 'I talk to Alex about taking Aiden out to dinner and he said it was okay. When I get back from the tapings I am going to take her out'

Ajay fought of a cringe he almost seemed excited about it. Excited about taking another woman out to dinner, while she, his pregnant wife, stayed at home with their son. Ajay went to check on Joey, she smiled seeing him asleep.

She pulled the covers up to cover him up. "Mommy?' he questioned sleepily. "Its me baby go back to sleep' "I love you Mommy" tears spilled down her cheeks before she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I love you too" she whispered before leaving the room.

Her heart dropping seeing Chris closing the door to the guest room. "She is asleep too" he said, 'Are you okay?" "Hormones" she answered going into the room.

Chris sighed and followed her into the room, 'something else is bothering you have been fine since you gotten pregnant no real mood swings today you have been all over the place with your emotions. It's been scaring the hell out of me."

Ajay looked at him in her vanity mirror, fresh tears in her eyes, "Do you want Aiden?"


	33. Chapter 33

A/n: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed. I own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs cherrybomb13. Mollie to Alice Jericho.

* * *

Chris stared at his wife as he walked over to the chair, he turned it to where they were facing each other he was trying to cover up his hurt, he couldn't believe that she had asked that, it cut him and cut him deep.

He squatted down and took her hands in his, "I don't want her. I just feel so bad that she has been alone and we are together all the time. If it were us in this situation I would want Alex to take care of you and take you out for dinner."

Ajay sniffled and tried not to cry again. "She is my friend nothing more then that. Yes she is attractive and yes at one time before I met you I would have wanted to date her. But you are the one I want Ajay, you always have been. Even more now that you are carrying my daughter' Chris said.

Ajay nodded her head kind of feeling like a fool for thinking it. Chris leaned up and captured her lips with his; he pulled back and pulled her up. 'What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Just let me love you" he whispered pulling her over to the bed he hoped if he showed her he loved her she would know that he wanted her and _only _her.

Alex had coaxed Mollie into letting him sleep in his own room for the night. He had been staying in the guest room for the past couple of nights with her. He didn't want her in the bed he shared with his wife it wasn't right at all.

Hearing from Chris how sad Aiden was made his heartache. He had made his mind up he was going over to see Aiden tomorrow after Mollie went over to see Bailey. He didn't feel whole or right without her, he kind of wondered if this was how Chris felt when he and Ajay were on their break.

He hadn't felt this alone in forever not since Aiden left him after the whole Bailey thing on and she went to Paris. Being alone now almost reminded him of that time.

He closed his eyes inwardly cursing himself for coming up with this plan and letting Aiden be 5 miles away from him when she should be there in their bed with him. Sleep couldn't come soon enough for him. The soon it comes the sooner he could see his wife.

Ajay ventured downstairs the next morning smiling to herself almost happy. She could hear her son talking to someone in the kitchen. Her heart stilled hearing Aiden's voice answering him.

Chris came downstairs from being in his game room; he put his arms around her and pressed his lips against her neck. "Morning' he said against her neck, his hands going to her stomach.

She managed a small morning back. He pulled back and looked at her kind of confused, he thought any sort of thoughts of him wanting Aiden would be gone after the talk they had and amazing sex session that followed.

'I am fine' she said before pulling out of his arms and going into the kitchen. "MOMMY!" Joey said scrambling down from the stool he was sitting on next to Aiden. He hugged her legs and kissed her swollen stomach.

Ajay ruffled the little boy's hair smiling. "Mommy, come see what A-ten is making for breakfast" usually the yummy smelling aromas would make her stomach growl but instead they made it turn.

She couldn't help it she was feeling threatened, at first she loved having Aiden over it was like having one of her closet friends from TNA staying with her all the time but now she was started to feel threatened, pushed out of her own house and life.

Pretty soon she supposed she would be on the outside looking in on this life she and her husband created. Her hands went down to her stomach to cradle it protectively thankful she was pregnant and she could cling to that fact.

"Morning Ajay" Aiden chirped from where she was standing. "Morning" she replied shortly. Aiden looked confused she wondered what was going on with Ajay. 'Do you want anything to eat?" she asked.

Ajay shook her head no. "Are you sure babe? The baby must be hungry' Chris said. Ajay shook her head stubbornly. Now Chris was confused he wondered what was going on with her, she hadn't acted like this before not with Aiden being around.

He pushed the thoughts aside as Aiden sat a plate of food in front of him. He smiled thankfully at her before he glanced over at his wife who was blankly staring off into space.

Ajay finally got fed up and went upstairs to her and Chris' room to lie down, Joey came up a few minutes later and crawled on the bed. "Mommy no be sad" He said, "I stay with you today" Ajay smiled at him before holding her arms out to him. He went into her arms and snuggled into her.

"Hello? Anyone home?' Alex called awhile later he had gotten away from Mollie finally. 'Alex' Aiden said going from the kitchen into her husband's arms. He kissed her deeply.

"I missed you" he stated pressing kisses to her lips. "I missed you too" "Where is everyone?" "Ajay is having an off day so she is upstairs in her room, Joey is with her. Chris is in his game room' Aiden answered.

Alex nodded his head before taking her by the hand leading her into the guest room. "Is the plan working?" she questioned as he busied himself with undoing her dress.

"It is for now. Though I want you home. It's not the same without you there." Alex answered. "I can come home soon; we will give it another week or so. I want to stay with Ajay while you guys are gone to the impact zone.

' she wanted to figure out what was going on with her best friend before she left to go back to put the second part of their plan in motion. Aiden pushed all thoughts away as Alex kissed her. She was going to enjoy the time she had with her husband now and worry about the rest later.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Alex came over and it had been a day since the Guns went down to Orlando for the tapings. Aiden had been left at home with Ajay and Joey at her request she wanted to see what was going with Ajay.

For the past couple of days Ajay had been distant with her, answering her with one worded answers. There had been no shopping trips to get baby clothes which they usually went on while their husbands were gone.

They had bounded over the nursery set up and shopping for the newest Harter. What was shocking to Aiden was Ajay being all over Chris, who didn't seem to mind his wife sudden mood change.

He was worried in a way that in a couple of months she wouldn't be able to have sex, so why she is was in that mood he was taking full advantage. He would smile apologetically at Aiden every time he came back downstairs.

He seemed to understand Aiden's sadness and hurt. It was almost like he felt guilty about the relationship that he and Ajay had and almost like they were throwing it in her face that they were together and happy.

Aiden looked up at from the recipe that she was looking at she had talked to Chris and found out that Ajay loved her Gran's double chocolate chips cookies. So she was making those to see if it would help right whatever was wrong between her and Ajay.

And it helped focus her mind on not being sad and on the fact that Mollie was in her house possibly messing up whatever she had done. She could hear splashing off water upstairs where Ajay was giving Joey a bath after they had breakfast.

In away she had been feeling like Ajay was trying to drive a wedge between her and Joey which confused her. Joey was a Momma's boy though and though.

Ajay sat on the bed with her son, he was talking to his sister, they were waiting for Chris to call and say his hello's for the day it was a habit that they had gotten into after they adopted Joey.

She was trying to put a stop to all those fears about her husband having all these urges for Aiden, she had been trying to focus on her son and getting things ready for her baby.

The yummy smell that usually went her Gran's double chocolate chip cookies met her nose. She sat up and looked at Joey. "Cookies' he said. "Gran's cookies" Ajay muttered as she scooted herself off of the bed and Joey scrambled off the bed and went running down the stairs.

Ajay took her time and went walking down the stairs; she had putting off and putting off going back downstairs. She knew her Gran was in Berlin on business she was making a stop in Detroit when she going home.

Lately she was thinking about going to Toronto just to get away from Aiden and this situation they were in. Ajay stepped into the kitchen her heart sinking seeing Joey sitting on the stool with Aiden behind him helping putting cookies on the baking sheets.

He was smiling happily as he put the dough on. Her heart sank as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She stepped into the hallway and sat on the stairs. "Hi babe' she said sadly.

Aiden stopped what she was doing when she heard Ajay's voice coming from the hallway. She sounded so sad almost lonely. _"I know I just miss you, Joey does too" _Ajay's voice said.

She peeked out into the hallway after checking on Joey who was now standing watching the cookies bake in the oven. Ajay was sitting on the stairs clad in a baggy shirt and track pants.

Tears were coming down her face as she listened to her husband's voice. Aiden felt horrible for Ajay she felt in a small way that they were in the same boat. Aiden was away from her husband because of another woman claiming to be pregnant by Alex.

Ajay was away from hers because of her pregnancy. In another way Aiden felt like she was intruding on their family life. "Joey! Come say hi to your daddy before he has to go to work" Ajay said, Joey went skirting around Aiden to talk on the phone.

Ajay glanced up and meet Aiden's eyes before she looked back down her now free hand playing with her wedding rings. She was started to think that it was all because of the pregnancy hormones and the loneliness that came with their husbands being gone for days at a time.

She wondered how Ajay managed it sometimes. She was barely managing it herself.

After a couple of days of more tense quiet lonely situations, Chris was coming home from the tapings, Ajay and Joey went to pick him up from the airport. Leaving Aiden home alone, the Savannah beauty was alone with her thoughts, and her thoughts could be very dangerous.

She couldn't get the look of sadness that Ajay had on her face when she was sitting on the stairs. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the same look of sadness on her face that Ajay had.

There was a knock on the door shaking Aiden out of her thoughts, "Its open" she said. Chris stuck his head smiling at her, "Hey" "Hey how was work" "Good, listen tonight I am going to take you out just us"

"What about Ajay?" "She is okay with it" Chris grinned, "Just get ready" Aiden smiled back at him and got up to get dressed. She had a funny feeling this dinner is what was bothering Ajay.

Ajay was sitting in her arm chair watching her husband getting ready to go to dinner with another woman. He was getting dressed in his dressy clothes something he rarely did with her.

He was almost excited to go out with his best friend's wife. He came out of their closet with a tie around his neck, "You mind" she shook her head trying to cover up her hurt she stood up and did up his tie trying to remember the last time he dressed up to take her out to dinner.

'I will be back in a couple of hours baby" he said kissing her stomach then her lips. Ajay nodded her head not trusting her voice to show her hurt or betrayal. He paused to look at her his thumb rubbing her cheek, 'Don't cry babe. I love you" He kissed her lips again before leaving the room.

"Something I am really starting to question" She whispered to herself, she could hear Aiden's tinkling laugh followed by her husband's laugh as they walked down the steps, she hugged her swollen stomach and prayed that he would still want her ugly and fat self after going out to dinner with perfect Aiden.


	35. Chapter 35

a/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed she owns Aiden, I own Ajay and Joey and Lily who is mentioned. Bailey, Riley and the twins belong to BoureBetter67.

* * *

Aiden smiled at Chris who was sitting across from her, being out with him was so effortless she didn't have to worry about overstepping her boundaries and being ignored by Ajay.

Being out with Chris was different from being out with Alex. Chris was being so sweet and inventive with her while her husband had a short attention span and rarely kept the conversation going.

She kind of like the flow of conversation and the attention that Chris was giving her. In the back of her mind she thought of Ajay being home alone and upset that her husband that had been gone for 2 days for tapings really didn't spend a whole lot of time with her before getting ready for a dinner date with someone who wasn't her.

Chris smiled back at her he was glad she was smiling again if she didn't go home soon he would have to do this once every two weeks until she went home. He kind of like the thought, his wife was kind rough around the edges and he normally loved that fact but having the softer Aiden around the house.

He liked having the best of both worlds, the softness and sweetness from Aiden and everything else from Ajay and not to mention Aiden cooked all the meals a break he was thankful for.

He leaned back against the chair his eyes catching his wedding band he sighed to himself not sure what Ajay he was going to get when he got home. The happy loving Ajay, the moody one or the horny one.

The first one and last one he didn't mind it was the middle one that was bothering him that wasn't his Ajay. He shook his head trying to push the thoughts away.

Aiden looked at him, "What's wrong?" "Just thinking is all" He didn't want to dampen the mood by talking about his pregnant wife. Aiden nodded her head she wanted to ask him if he knew why Ajay was acting the way she was she wanted answers.

But she knew Chris wouldn't know why Ajay was acting like that, no one rarely did with her. Following Chris' unspoken lead and didn't bring up their spouses. Though in the bottom of her heart she wished it was her husband sitting across from her.

Ajay had ordered pizza and plugged in a movie for her and Joey to watch, she was trying to focus on anything but the fact that her husband was out with his best friend's wife and he seemed excited about it.

She sighed her thoughts were running ramped and she hated it. It was times when she was alone like this that they were running like crazy.

She didn't want to have this picture of Chris being all happy and excited to go out to dinner with Aiden in her head she just wanted things back to the way they were before Mollie announced she was "pregnant" and Aiden moved in with them.

She ran her hand though her son's hair before she stared blankly at the TV.

"Out of no where here comes Joey running down the hallway naked and James is chasing him with his clothes" Chris laughed. "Oh no" Aiden laughed as well usually Joey was usually a well behaved little boy hearing this story was so unusual and funny.

"He wouldn't stop running for any of us. Until Ajay came back from the ring took one look of what was going on and said Joey's name once and he stops and looks at her smiling innocently" Chris said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring her up"

"It's okay, you can talk about her its okay" Aiden answered. Chris looked across at her again a glint in his blue eyes she had only see a couple of times and they were all surrounding Ajay. The same glint that Alex had in his eyes when he looked at her.

"No I don't want you getting thinking about Alex and how lonely you are and I know me talking about Ajay will start that" Chris said.

Aiden looked down at the table he was right, it would start all the thoughts of Alex and the way things were before Mollie and her drama showed up.

'Can I ask you about Mollie?" Chris nodded his head. "Has she always been this much"

"Drama stressful, pain in the ass?" he supplied, "she has been like this for years. I can't say that I blame her; her mom died in 06 and before that the whole never ending on off relationship with Alex. Sometimes she brings on it herself"

Aiden nodded her head, "Does she see me as a threat?"

Chris nodded slowly as he wet his lips a little nervous about what he had to say, "I think she, Bailey and in ways Ajay do" Aiden looked shocked, "Why?" she didn't understand why.

"Sweetheart, you are gorgeous, you have all of these fancy clothes, you know every fashion designer there is, you are hell of a cook and not to mention you are great to talk too" Chris answered, "Those girls aren't most of those things. Bailey sees you as a threat because of what you can do clothes and hair wise for Riley and not to mention Petey wouldn't hesitate to drop her in a heart beat to get with you for one night, Mollie is different she use to have Alex to herself all the time, when she decided to show up again."

"She left a lot?" Aiden questioned. "After it got bad with Alex she would leave. At first it would hurt us all because we are all a close knit group all of us. We would worry and fret after awhile we just stopped caring as bad as it many sound, we all moved on with our lives. Ajay and I adopted Joey and got married and are having a baby, Alex found you, and Bailey and Petey had the twins and got married. James is still going on with his love affair with beer and this new girl Lily"

'And Ajay?" Chris sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling and then met her eyes, "She is afraid she is going to lose me to you. She asked me before I left if I wanted you" Aiden's golden eyes filled with realization and sudden guilt.

"What?" "Nothing" she answered quickly, "What did you tell her?" "That I didn't, I love her Ai, I have been absolutely crazy head over heels in love with her since the day I meet her" Aiden nodded her head, "But?

" "But she has all these abandonment issues from her parents leaving and fears that she isn't good enough for me or pretty enough. To be honest, I still can't believe she is mine after all we have been though"

Aiden nodded her head again slowly as Chris looked at his phone, "Shit we should go we have been here for 3 hours, I told Ajay I would be back in a couple of hours"

Aiden kissed Chris' cheek when he walked her down to the guest room before she went into the room and pulled her phone out and answered the text messages from Alex smiling about how good her night ending up being. She just wondered how it would affect her friendship with Ajay.


	36. Chapter 36

A/n: still only own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belong to Alice Jericho and Aiden to cherrybomb13.

* * *

Chris walked into his and Ajay's bedroom loosening his tie; he glanced at the bed and smiled at his wife who was sitting up a magazine on her lap, their son asleep next to her.

"Hey babe' He greeted. "How was dinner" she questioned pushing the magazine aside. 'It was good; I got to know Aiden a bit. Sorry I was out later then I expected'

Ajay looked down, 'Its okay" "What's up?" He questioned sitting on the edge of the bed next to her he could feel something was bothering her. "How come you don't get dressed up to take me out? Am I not good enough to go to the fancy places like she is?" Ajay questioned not looking at him.

Chris tucked some of Ajay's blonde hair behind her ears, 'Of course you are baby, and I just know they aren't your style. I know you. You aren't comfortable in fancy places like that. If you want I will take you out while I am still home we will take Joey out and we will have some fun"

"You want to be seen in public with me looking like a whale? I mean I am not a size 0 like Aiden anymore and I am sure the hell not as pretty as she is. Did you tell her that she was pretty tonight Chris?"

Chris put his hand on her leg and pulled the magazine out of the way so he had her full attention, "Ashton Jordan look at me first and listen to me okay? I love you, you are carrying our child inside of you right now, and you aren't a whale. I don't give a damn if you are in a size 0 or size 20 at the end of the day you are still my gorgeous pregnant wife. And yes I did tell she was pretty because she was"

"She always is" she muttered, "I can't fit into my clothes anymore and she is in all those fancy clothes all the time' 'I can take you shopping to get you new clothes baby, but I like it when you run around in my shirts" he said causing a tiny smile to form on her face.

"I am going to put Joey down to bed and I will come back and we will talk or whatever" Ajay nodded her head.

Alex clenched his jaw reading the text messages from his wife they were all about her night out with Chris. It bugged him that they had gone out he thought he was going to be okay with Chris taking Aiden out but he wasn't, it had bugged him.

He should be the one taking Aiden out and showing her a good time like he did before all of this happened. He was wondering in a small way how Ajay was handling out this whole thing, he saw her the night Chris asked him if it was okay, he could feel the fear pouring off of her from across the room.

He would never admit that he had the same fear that Ajay did of not being good enough for his spouse. He and Ajay were the exact same way in that sense. He could hear Mollie down the hall talking on her phone something as of late she had done.

Maybe he would steal away tomorrow and spend the night with Aiden over at Chris and Ajay's house. Anything to make sure Aiden knew that he loved her and only her. Mollie and their plan be damned.

Mollie sat her phone down and pulled her pictures up on her computer, she was starting to get really lonely she wasn't use to being alone for this amount of time, sure when things got bad between her and Alex she would go home to Nashville leaving all her problems in Orlando.

Maybe she had gone about things the wrong way back then. Lately she had been thinking about things how she would have done things differently. But she couldn't go back in time and fix what she did or is doing to everyone.

Her eyes landed on a picture of her and Ajay at a party. Never in a thousand years did she think that she would miss Ajay and her friendship but she was. She was even starting to miss Chris and his goofy loving personality and little Joey. Maybe she should reach out and as much as it killed her and say she was sorry for what she said to Ajay.

Chris had snuggled into his wife his hand going to the bump, his eyes went wide feeling a little nudge against his palm. 'Ajay, babe did you feel that?" Ajay nodded her head, "I did. She moved'

Chris pressed his lips to her cheek and hugged her tighter to him hoping to feel their daughter move again.

"Try talking to her, I think she will move again" Ajay said. Chris nodded his head and started talking to their daughter talking about he was going to take mommy and Joey out to the mall tomorrow and buy new clothes for Ajay.

She leaned back against the headboard closing her eyes listening to her husband's voice smiling softly feeling his hand coming out to rub her bump. Her thoughts finally wondering to Aiden maybe she had to been wrong with being distant with her but seeing the way Chris acted with her scared Ajay.

Ajay made up her mind, she was going to keep her friends close but her enemy closer and for the time being that was Aiden was until she figured what was going on with Aiden and Chris.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed I own Ajay and Joey. Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13.

* * *

"Hey Chris?" Ajay questioned after Chris fell silent his head resting on her baby bump. "Yeah?" "How come you rushed to get ready tonight?" she asked.

Chris raised his head and looked at her a smile playing at his lips, "So I could get home sooner. You know I hate being away from you, our baby and Joey" Ajay chewed on her lower lip upset at herself.

Her husband moved up and kissed her before he moved to lay next to her his hand on her stomach just all the nights he was home in bed with her.

Ajay stayed awake most of the night watching her husband sleep. She was still wasn't sure what was going on with him and Aiden. Maybe she was taking Mollie's words too seriously she had been pissed when she had said them.

Chris had been faithful to her ever since they got back together his eye never wandered once at least to her knowledge. She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach trying to fall asleep tomorrow she was going to start paying closer attention to how her husband was acting around Aiden and how Aiden acted around Chris.

She hated to be like this but for her family she would go to any lengths to protect them. She moved to snuggle into her husband his deep even breathing even breathing luring her into a semi peaceful slumber.

Aiden smiled to herself as she made breakfast she was in a happier mood after her dinner with Chris and the fact that Alex was texting her on a regular basis now.

She wondered though if Ajay was still going to be distant with her or if she was going to be the Ajay she got to know over the past couple of months and if she was going to be upset about Chris taking her out and not really spending any time with her first.

All Aiden really wanted was her friend back and she would go to any lengths possible to get her back. Truth be told Aiden didn't have many friends in Detroit and none as unique as Ashton Harter.

She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Chris came into view first yawning with a sleepy Joey on his shoulder. Ajay was a few steps behind him rubbing her eyes.

"Morning" Aiden chirped. "Morning" Chris managed back trying to put Joey down who whined and hugged his neck. "Can we go back to bed?" Ajay yawned, "we can go shopping later" Chris nodded his head in agreement, "We will go watch a movie or something"

"Something mindless" she agreed, for some reason today she felt more tired then she had in the past couple of months. "Do you want breakfast before you go upstairs?" Aiden questioned.

Chris looked at Ajay who shockingly nodded her head. Instead of eating the food Aiden had made she had been stashing food in their room and eating it when she got hungry.

"Do you want anything to drink Ajay?" Aiden questioned busying herself around the kitchen she was trying to keep herself busy and out of the line of fire.

Ajay looked thoughtful for a second before answering, 'Hot chocolate. Can't have coffee, can't have red bell can have that" Aiden nodded her head and set to work on making it.

There was a knock on the door followed by Alex's voice. "Hello? Anyone home?" he called out. Joey seemed to come alive as he rushed to the door way calling out, "Uncle Alex!' "He loves his uncle doesn't he?" Aiden questioned sitting the steaming mug in front of Ajay who nodded her head.

Ajay wanted nothing more then to get up and leave the room but Chris wanted her by him just in case their baby started moving again. And for the time being Ajay was happy with that.

Alex with Joey in his arms came into the kitchen a few seconds later. Joey scrambled to get down while Alex went to kiss his wife in greeting. He held her close for a few minutes before going over and kissing the top of Ajay's head and fisting bumping Chris.

"Thanks for taking her out last night' Alex smiled. "Any time, I might do it again next week." Chris said. Ajay turned to look at him, they didn't discuss this. As far as she knew it was a one time thing.

Chris smiled at her before kissing her lips softly. She reached for his hand after a second and put it on her stomach. Chris smiled widely at the feeling. "What are you doing?" Alex asked confused.

"She started moving last night" Ajay answered before taking his hand and putting it where Chris' had been. "Wow" He breathed he had been anti baby since Mollie announced her pregnancy but he had to admit it was pretty cool feeling his goddaughter moving.

Alex left the fortress that he and Aiden had made in her makeshift bedroom later that afternoon. He walked past Joey's room and smiled seeing the little boy asleep; Chris was playing a video game in his game room.

He peeked into Chris and Ajay's bedroom thinking she would be in there. He needed to talk to someone and he knew Ajay would be willingly to listen because they were in the situation.

He frowned to himself as he walked down the stairs. Ajay was sitting at the counter with a plate of cookies that Aiden had made a couple of days before; she was on her laptop looking at baby stuff.

"Hey Punky" He greeted coming over and sitting next to her. "Hey Skunky" she greeted almost sad. 'What's wrong?" he asked snagging a cookie from the plate.

"I didn't think with whole dinner thing would be a weekly thing." she answered, "I know its selfish of me but I like him being home with me and our kids"

"I don't think its selfish of you at all. I kind of wish I could have Aiden move back home with me. Mollie has been horrible lately" "I am sorry Lex, why don't you tell you just to leave?"

"I can't the plan remember?" Ajay sighed she didn't like this plan at all people were going to get hurt as much as she hated Mollie right now she had a feeling that Mollie was going to get hurt.

"What else is bothering you?" Alex asked taking another bite of his cookie. Ajay broke their eye contact and looking at her laptop screen again, 'I really didn't like them going out last night'

"Then why did you agree?" "Why did you?" "You first" Alex stated. Ajay closed her laptop lid, "Because he looked so excited to something like this. I hated to say no I would rather say yes then have him go behind my back and going out and doing it"

Alex nodded his head, "I only said yes because you did. It killed me last night thinking that they were together I was stuck at home"

Ajay nodded her head knowing there was something more that he wanted to say but wasn't sure.

"You know Lex whatever you say it will stay with me" Ajay said. Alex stared her his brown eyes growing intense he wanted to open up and talk to Ajay and he knew that she could keep her word he just didn't know.

He wetted his lips and leaned in closer to Ajay, "I will tell you but you have to promise" "Promise" Ajay said her own eyes lighting up in excitement. He grabbed her stool and pulled her in closer to him before leaning into whisper to her.

He didn't want to risk anyone overhearing him either it be his best friend or his own wife. He had to tell someone anyone and his troublemaking pain in the ass friend was good enough for him he just hoped it didn't bit him in the ass.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N; Thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed she owns Aiden. I own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho.

* * *

"I just don't feel like I am good enough to be with Aiden. Its like a crippling fear" he whispered in her ear his hand on her shoulder.

"Last night was like the worse feeling I had sense the time the whole Bailey fiasco went down and she went off to Paris, I am worried this time about is going to hurt us. I don't want this to drive us further apart then what we already are."

Alex went on not realizing him telling his best friend's wife this was only making her uneasy and feeding into this fear that Mollie installed in her.

"I had this nightmare last night that she left me for Chris and I was left alone to my own devices and it didn't end up really pretty for me" he pulled back and looked at Ajay when he felt a hot tear splash against his shoulder.

"What's wrong Punk?" he questioned reaching for a napkin so she could wipe her tears off of her face. She shrugged her shoulders looking down at her hands that were resting on her legs.

"Ajay' he sighed hugging her neck pulling her closer to him. He wasn't expecting what he had to say to make her cry. She wanted to tell him that she understood what he was going though because she was going though the same thing.

She was scared of losing Chris to Aiden and being alone raising their kids. She pulled back from Alex's hug before looking up at him, "Sorry hormones." "I will never get use to seeing you cry. I think the last time I saw you cry is when you and Chris got married" he smiled.

Ajay managed one back as she put her hands on her swollen stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked. "She is moving again. I think she likes your voice Uncle Alex' Alex laughed and put his hand on her stomach and looked down in wonder.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" she asked. He nodded his head. "How is you know who doing?" she questioned sliding herself off of the stool and going over to the counter where the hot chocolate canister was at.

"I don't know" he answered leaning against the island. 'You don't know? She is living with you hanging all over you and you don't know?" Ajay asked flabbergasted.

"She isn't exactly the easiest person to talk too and you know" Ajay nodded her head holding up the mix to him offering him some. He shook his head no. "I mean there are days that she is the Mollie I remember from when we first met and there are other days that where I want to throw her out on her ass, do you miss her at all?" he asked knowing how close the two normally were.

"Once in awhile. But not really, I am so use to her pulling the vanishing act and leaving to Nashville that I am okay with not being around her" she answered. "Is what she said about Aiden moving onto Chris brothering you any?" he asked.

Ajay looked down almost ashamed of herself. Alex stood up and went around the counter to where she was standing.

"Don't worry about it, she isn't going to leave me yet and I don't think she wants to mess up what you and Chris have with each other and especially not with Detroit Hero here on the way" he said rubbing her bump.

Ajay nodded slowly still not looking up at him. 'Don't call my baby Detroit Hero" she muttered with a tiny laugh, "And you may be able to speak for your wife but my husband on the other hand I can't" Alex nodded his head he didn't want any more drama coming into their lives especially not with the baby coming and the uncertainty of some things.

"Anything I can do for you before I go back upstairs?" he asked. Ajay shook her head no, "I am going to go pull Chris out of the game room and we are going to go shopping, I don't feel like I have been very pretty lately with my pregnancy"

"For what its worth Ajay" Alex said as he started walking out of the kitchen, "You are a very beautiful woman and a fantastic mom" Ajay's whole face lit up in a smile, "Thank you Lex'

Mollie was walking around the mall by herself bored, she had tried to get Alex to come home but he wouldn't. She had tried calling James but he didn't answer. He sent her a text though saying that he was in the middle of something with Lily.

When she asked what he said something for the baby. She of course got excited thinking it was going to be for her baby but come to find out it was for Ajay's baby.

Mollie huffed to herself, of course everyone was more excited about the little spoiled princess to be Baby Harter. No one really seemed to care that she was pregnant other then Shannon Moore who she had a sudden closeness with and her dad but even her dad was showing some excitement about Ajay and Chris' baby.

She sat down in the food court playing with her phone debating on if she wanted to go home or not. She looked up hearing familiar voices. Chris was carrying Joey who was happily drinking his smoothie and Ajay who was carrying a couple of bags in her hands laughing.

She went to stand up when Ajay's eyes meet hers. She could see the hurt and pain in her eyes as Chris put his arm around Ajay leading her away. Mollie sank back down in her chair feeling semi guilty for what she said to Ajay. She just wonder if things were ever be the same between them all again.

Ajay kissed her husband who was taking their sleeping son upstairs, she had put her bags in the laundry room to be brought up later. She could smell dinner coming from the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and sat next to Alex who smiled at her. She smiled back, "Hey Aiden?" Aiden turned around and smiled at Ajay waiting for her to talk.

"Can we go to lunch this week and talk?" "I would like that" Aiden agreed. Ajay nodded her head she needed to do this hopefully it didn't ruin their friendship or make her husband mad.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed. she owns Aiden. I own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho and Bailey to BourneBetter67

* * *

Aiden walked past the baby's room on her way to her room after she had finished cleaning up dinner and paused seeing Ajay standing in the room her hands running over the smooth wood of the crib.

She looked around she could hear the boys playing games in the game room and decided she would try and talk to Ajay. She stepped into the room and cleared her throat. Ajay turned around and saw who it was and turned back around.

"Are you okay" she asked quietly. Ajay took a deep breath and relaxed her body before nodding her head. 'Are you sure? You seem kind of out of it" Ajay took a deep breath and turned back around and looked at her crossing her arms, 'Just thinking is all"

"About what' Aiden questioned she wanted to know what was going on with her friend. Ajay bit her bottom lip and decided to fib a bit, 'I miss my Pops I wish he was here" Aiden nodded her head believing her.

"You were close to him weren't you?" "Very close he was my best friend" she whispered scowling to herself as tears rose up in her eyes. Aiden went over and hugged her friend tightly.

"Its okay to cry and to miss him Ajay" "I know" she whispered. "Is that what has been bothering you?" she asked pulling back and looking at her. Ajay moved her hand back and forth in the maybe motion pushing everything down before smiling and grabbing her hand.

"Feel that? She is moving again" Ajay said Aiden smiled feeling a small pang of jealously feeling the little kick against her palm. She wanted what Ajay was having with the baby on the way and all the experiences that Ajay had

. "One day Aiden you will get to experience this with Alex. That much I am sure of. You have seen with him with Riley and Joey he is going to be a great dad. I know he wants to go though the whole thing with you'

"You are forgetting Ajay he is going though it with" "Mollie. No he isn't. She isn't letting him do much, Mollie is even more independent then I am. I mean I have gotten better at it with Chris and Joey and now the baby. She is just so set in her ways that its hard to change her from who she is to someone like you' "

Me?" Aiden asked. Ajay played with the stuff animal that was sitting in the crib as she nodded her head. "Why?'

'Because you are everything most men in the world want. I am just glad that I ended up with Chris. At least I know he love me and is willingly to go to the ends of the earth for me. My ex husband though as soon as he realized I was unhappy or he did something to fuck up he would buy something to make it up to me. When I left him I pawned most of the stuff and put the money way just in case"

"Smart" "I never knew when I had to leave because of it' she answered. Aiden looked over at Ajay who was running her fingertips over the stuff animal a far off look on her face.

She wished she could be strong like Ajay and be able to do what she had done and lived though it okay. "Aiden, are you okay?" she asked. "I am fine Ajay just thinking is all" Aiden answered. 'This room is good for it' Ajay said and held out the stuff animal to her, "Feel free to think in here all you want"

Alex peeked into the room as Ajay was getting ready to leave it. "It looks good in here punk.'

the walls were finally finished in the pale lavender colored and all the furniture was in place and the pictures and the baby's name painted on the wall in cursive writing.

"Thanks, like the name?" "Love the name seems fitting for her. Your pops would love it' "I know. I will leave you two to talk" she said walking out of the room not sure if she was feeling better or the same.

Mollie sighed to herself, the house was empty and quiet and it left her alone with her thoughts. Something at this point and time wasn't a good thing. Her dad didn't answer his phone he was busy with Karen and the younger kids, James had yet to return her phone calls or text messages and to top off her loneliness she had just gotten into a fight with Shannon something that she didn't mean to happen.

She knew that Bailey would never answer her phone call after their falling out and everyone else was busy with their own lives. She wondered when that happened they had all been so close in past years and then it all changed. maybe it was true, when things to changes the people do too.

After wallowing for a few more minutes she got up and got dressed. It was time she was started to make things somewhat right. She wanted her friends back almost as bad as she wanted Alex for herself. Her first stop was to the store to get some I come in peace gifts and then she was off to her friends' house.

Chris and Ajay were watching a movie in their living room Ajay curled into Chris' side her hand resting on the spot where the baby was kicking her at. Chris' hand stole down and rested on top of hers kissing the top of her head.

The doorbell rang startling them out of their trance they were in. Ajay inched her way off of the couch before standing up, Chris swatted her bottom as she went to walk away. She giggled as she walked towards the door, she opened the door and froze.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N; Thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed. she owns Aiden. I own Ajay Mollie belongs to AliceJericho.

* * *

"Hi Ajay" Mollie said softly waving her hand at Ajay who was staring at her shocked. "Babe who is at the door" Chris asked from the living room. Ajay took a deep breath and wetted her lips, "Its no one babe"

Mollie cringed she should have expected that she had really upset Ajay with what she said the day that she freaked out everyone. Ajay tightened her grip on the door knob getting ready to close it.

"Please Ajay don't" Mollie whispered. "Why the hell not" Ajay questioned, "you are causing more drama then what we need right now" "Because you are my friend' Mollie said.

"Friends don't call their friends what was it? Spoiled rotten little bitch that only got anywhere in life because I put out" Ajay stated her grip on the door knob tightening.

"Well you are spoiled and kind of slutty" Mollie said looking her friend up and down the more Ajay put off letting her in the house the more mad and frustrated she was getting.

"Well now you are just a fat slut' Tears burned in Ajay's eyes when she said that. Mollie felt a pang of sadness seeing how bad her word were really hurting Ajay. The Canadian closed the door and wiped her eyes trying to keep her tears down.'

Chris was standing in the doorway looking at his wife. 'Who was it really?' "Mollie" she answered quietly. "What did she say" He asked going over to her and rubbing her shoulders.

"she wants to talk but I can't because I am still upset about she said, she told me I was a fat slut' Chris clenched his jaw, 'Go upstairs I will be up in a few minutes" he brushed stray tears away from her eyes before shooing her to the stairs he watched as Ajay climb the stairs and disappeared into the hallway.

He went to the door and opened it again Mollie was still standing on the front step tapping her foot impatiently. 'Its about time' she scoffed. "What the hell are you doing here Mollie?" Chris asked his protectiveness of his family coming out and also his annoyance with Mollie.

"I wanted to come over, I wanted to talk to everyone"

"Bullshit you came over here to cause problems. I don't really appreciate you coming over here and uprooting our peace and quiet. Are you really that fucking lonely with what you are doing trying to ruin Alex and Aiden's relationship that you have to come over here and rub it in Aiden's face that you are there with him" Chris continued.

"Is that what you are upset about? Aiden? What about your pregnant wife Chris? Huh aren't you worried about her and what having a skinny beautiful sensual woman being around the house while she is getting bigger and bigger with her pregnancy. Don't you think she feels a little insecure about it and she is worrying about you leaving her for miss perfect Aiden" Mollie sneered putting her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"Don't worry about my relationship with my wife Mollie, we are fine" "You say that now Josh. Just wait until the day she is too big to have sex with you and when that happens you are going to little miss perfect. Its going to happen she is already twice the size of a normal pregnant woman"

"Leave now Mollie or I am calling the cops you are trespassing on private property" Chris said trying to keep his anger in check. "You know I am right Josh, its only a matter of time until you realize it" Mollie said looking over his shoulder and waving at Ajay, "Have a nice night Ajay"

Chris turned around and looked at his wife who was hugging herself tears streaming down her face. 'Ajay" he said closing the door and going up the stairs.

Mollie sighed as she got back into her car, that's not what she wanted to happen but it happened, she was really starting to fuck things up more and more. Maybe she should just give up and go back to Nashville tell her dad she didn't want to be in Detroit anymore.

She started to back out of the driveway when she saw Alex's car. He was the whole reason she was doing this. One way or another she _would _ get Alex Shelley even if she had to burn all the bridges she had and ruined every single last relationship she had.

"Ajay let me in please" Chris begged knocking on the door to his bedroom. Ajay had went in there and locked herself up in there, he could hear her muted cries from where he was standing. "What's going on?" Alex asked coming out of the guest room where Aiden was staying.

"Mollie fucking came over and stirred up a whole bunch of shit and now Ajay is in there crying and she locked the door so I can't get in" Chris answered still rapping on the door hoping Ajay would answer him.

'What did Mollie say" Alex wondered crossing his arms across his chest. "Said that basically one day I was going to realize that Ajay was too fat to have sex with and I was going to turn to Aiden for it" Alex raised his eyebrow at him shocked, "Is it true?" "What?"

"Do you want to have sex with my wife" Chris didn't answer at first he took a quick sex before he answered, "No, I don't want to have sex with your wife" Alex nodded his head before going and getting Aiden and knocking on the door to the bedroom.

"Punk its Alex open the door please' he said. They heard footsteps and then the lock clicking signally she had unlocked the door. She opened the door she shoved a pillow and a blanket into Chris' hands before she went back into the bedroom.

"I will talk to her' Aiden said thinking it would be best she had over heard a majority of Chris and Alex had talked about. "I am going to run back to the house, I will be back in a bit' Alex said kissing Aiden briefly before he went jogging down the stairs.

Chris sighed as he trudged down the stairs his shoulders sagging things had been going so good today. Aiden took a deep breath and stepped in Ajay's bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Ajay talk to me" Aiden said softly, "What happened"

Alex walked into his house, he was tense and almost expecting Mollie to bit his head for being gone for two days. He was puzzled why Mollie was going after Ajay and Chris. He could understand him and Aiden because Aiden was with him.

But his best friends? They were the most stable couple he knew. Chris and Ajay went together like Peanut Butter and Jelly they made sense. He could almost count on them being there for them and them being together. He could Mollie talking to someone on the phone. "MOLLIE! Come down here we need to talk now'


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed she owns Aiden. I own Ajay. Mollie belongs to Demi. Enjoy.

* * *

Mollie cringed inwardly; just by the tone of Alex's voice she knew he wasn't happy with her. Chances are he knew what she had said to Chris, she had known all a long Ajay would have over heard her telling Chris what she had thought.

In a way she thought if she drove a wedge into that iron clad relationship that Chris would be available for Aiden to take. She didn't need to see the damage that she had done to her one of her supposed best friend and her family.

She was doing for her own selfish reasons. She squared her shoulders and steeled her jaw and walked down the stairs and looked at Alex who was almost quaking with anger as he paced the living room his fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes?' she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? Trying to break up Chris and Ajay?" he questioned. He was livid he hadn't been this mad in a long time he almost didn't know what to do with himself.

Chris and Ajay were the only thing in this world that made sense. Ajay needed Chris like Alex needed Aiden. It made sense, they made sense everything made sense when the 4 were together as couples.

"I am not doing anything but telling them the truth someone needs too. They need to stop thinking they are going to live happily ever after. Fairytale endings don't work Alex, they won't get it just like I won't get mine'

Mollie spat reality with that was she gave up the fairy tale ending she gave up on a long time ago back when Alex first broke her heart, she hated the fact that Ajay and Chris seemed to have it she wanted to ruin it for them so she could get Alex and Aiden could have Chris.

"They do happen Moll" His tone seemed softer; "I didn't think I believed in anything like them until I meet Aiden."

Of course he was going to mention that prissy little bitch.

"Do you see what you are doing Mollie? You are ruining the best things we could ever have with anyone. Me with Aiden, Ajay and Chris, Bailey and Petey You will find that one guy, its just not me. The sooner you realize it the sooner off we will all be. I will have Aiden back and everything will be back to normal"

"You are really a love sick idiot when it comes to _her _aren't you?" Mollie questioned as she started to pace the length of the living room, "Everything lately has been about her, and I don't get it. I really just don't get it at all. Does she have you brain washed or something?'

Alex groaned to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose the last thing he wanted to do was talk about his relationship with his wife.

"Well?" Mollie asked a snotty undertone seeping though her words.

"_Mollie" _He warned his temper flaring again it was just like she could make him mad all over again. They brought the worse of each other out and it wasn't always the best thing.

Aiden sat on the bed listening to Ajay cry her heart out into the pillow. She rubbed her back trying to comfort her in away she could praying and hoping she could help her out in some way anyway possible.

Alex didn't tell her what was said to set this all off. Maybe this was the beginning of the crumbling of the strong confident Ajay's steel hard walls.

She glanced up and saw Chris standing in the doorway his arms crossed across his chest watching his wife with a sad look on his face, like he was at fault for the reason why Ajay was in this state right now.

In the smallest way she felt like she was starting to intrude and over step her boundaries in her friend's life. Maybe that was why Ajay was being so distance with her.

"Ajay honey you have to calm down a little bit, you are going to make yourself sick and its not good for you or the baby for you to be this upset" Aiden said trying to push down her almost sudden clarity of what had been going on. Ajay sat up and hiccupped wiping her eyes.

"Can I talk to you alone Ajay?" Chris asked coming into the room. Aiden looked between the two and then just at the older blonde who nodded her head. Aiden slid off of the bed after squeezing Ajay's shoulder and slipping out the room shutting the door behind her

. She sighed to herself almost sad; she was definitely on her way to ruining their relationship while she was trying to save her own. She wondered how they got to this point, and if they would ever get back to the point where everyone is happy and the way they were before this. This was Mollie's fault and she had no problem blaming it on her.

"Why could you love me like you love _her" _Mollie questioned. "Because you and I would have never worked Mollie we are both too much a like to work even function. We had tons of sex and fought all the time." Alex answered, "With Aiden its seems so effortless she accepts me for including my past and flaws. You every chance you got when we fought threw it my face like you aren't over it"

Mollie frowned he did have a point that was usually reason why they fought was his infidelity in the past. He was never faithful to her he would never be. In a way she wonder if he would be fully hers or if he would always belong to that prissy stuck up bitch Aiden.

If this whole thing she is going though with was a waste of time if she was fucking everything up for everyone just because she wanted to self centered and get what she wanted.

She shook those thoughts out of her head and stepped toward Alex her hands going to the end of his shirt to start pulling it off of him. There was one way she knew of to work things out to her advantage and knew he would always give in.

She just hoped she didn't royally screw herself over and everything she had been working so hard to get back.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed. I own Ajay she owns Aiden. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho, Riley belongs to BourneBetter67.

* * *

Alex let her remove his shirt, his hands going to her own shirt before he stopped. The little voice in his head told him to stop this wasn't right not by a long shot.

Aiden was over at his best friend's house trying to do damage control for what Mollie did. It really should be Mollie over there saying she was sorry for what she did to all of them.

But he highly doubted that she would do it. Mollie could as stubborn as the day is long. She never said she was sorry or had any sort of remorse for anything she did.

That was one reason why Alex liked her so much when they first meet. Even if it was playing with fire her being the boss's daughter and all. He took a step back from her shaking his head trying to clear the cobwebs out of them.

"We can't do this Mollie, we really can't' "Why because of _her" _Mollie had that distaste in her mouth when it came Aiden and her perfect ways, she didn't need to see the nod or the love sick look in his eyes to know it was because of her.

Everything had been because of her lately. He had basically left Mollie alone in his house to go stay at Chris and Ajay's house with Aiden so they could be together, she hadn't felt this alone before it was a strange feeling for her.

"Its not right to do this to her and to my relationship with her' Alex spoke up finally finding his voice again, "she makes me want to stop my cheating ways and be with her all the time"

"Who are you and what did you do with Alex? You aren't the Alex I fell in love with" Mollie said tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"People change Mollie, you know that" he said, "you are more then welcome to keep on living here until the baby is born but by the end of the month Aiden is moving back in here no if's and buts about it' Alex said firmly he was done playing games and done with this stupid plan he wanted everything back to normal and the first step of that was to have Aiden move back home with him.

Mollie hugged herself as tears started to slip down her cheeks, she moved quickly up the stairs and into the guest room before he could stop her. She fell onto the bed in a heap of tears her whole body quaking with her tears.

She hadn't cried this hard in a very long time. She was crying because she was at a lost of what to do, because she was lonely and unwanted and she has seemingly lost the only man she could ever truly love despite their rocky past. She grabbed the pillow and hugged it to her sobbing into the soft material of the pillow case. Her heart rebreaking into thousands of tiny pieces.

Alex stood outside the door debating on either or not he should go in and check on her. He took a deep and stepped away from the door, he figured that she would want to be alone for the time being.

He pulled his phone going though his contacts and calling Aiden, he needed to hear her voice to know everything was going to be okay with them, he sent one more glance towards the closed guest bedroom door before walking into his room saying his greeting to Aiden. He had to push the feeling that he was fucking up in more then one way as he stepped into his bedroom and shut the door.

He decided to stay at his house for the next couple of days just to make sure Mollie didn't anything stupid. He owed himself and Jeff that much to make sure she was okay before he went back to the safe haven that his best friend's house.

A few days later things were still a little tense in the Harter household, Aiden was trending with extra care so as not to set off the over emotional Ajay or the stressed out Chris, Joey was over at Bailey and Petey's house during the day now because Riley wanted him to play.

She had heard the arguing the past few nights between Chris and Ajay. The clarity she had got when she was trying to comfort Ajay was started to come more and more clear to her.

The more and more clear things got for her the more and more she was starting to understand Ajay's feelings and why she was pushing her aside. She wanted to start packing up her stuff and go to the hotel, she felt like that was her best option right now.

She was starting to out stay her welcome well at least it was what it felt like when it came to Ajay, Chris seem to enjoy having her around. The sounding of the door going to the garage opening and closing followed by the garage door opening meet her ears.

She slipped out of her bedroom and went down the stairs listening to the pure silence of the house. There was a scrawled note sitting on the counter in Ajay's handwriting. "_Went to Scott's school for awhile, Chris went to the gym Be back later'_

Aiden almost sighed in relief she was home alone, she almost craved the feeling of being alone, she was so use to be on the road doing her fashion consultant job that being alone in a hotel was almost like home to her.

She went around the upstairs turning on the radio finding a radio station that suited her, she moved around the room to the beats of the music taking off her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

She took a leisurely long hot bath soaking away her recent problems and troubles. Feeling very much at home and confident after toweling herself dry she dropped her towel and was roaming around upstairs naked singing along with the music getting lost in her own little world

Chris had came home early from the gym needing to be able to think and be alone without his wife fighting with him over their most recent issue. He peered up the stairs hearing the music; he crept up the stairs quietly wondering what was going on.

Stepping in the hallway he froze walking from the guest bedroom. Aiden's blonde hair was hanging down her back the end of her angel wings tattoo were visible, his eyes went down her spine taking her golden skin and bare ass.

He wetted his lips before stepping towards her. The floor squeaked as he did. Aiden turned around startled and surprised. His eyes drank in her small perky breasts, toned and bare body, he felt an unfamiliar pull at his groin and heart seeing her naked body. His eyes meet her surprised ones a smirk pulling at his lips.

Aiden recovered from her shocked and covered herself up the best she could backing up to her bedroom door. She was so surprised that he had come early and snuck up behind her that she didn't know what to do.

She closed the door behind her leaning back against the white paneling her heart racing. She was so _stupid _to wander someone else's house completely naked like this

. What the hell was she thinking? She wondered about the fall out that could happen. Chris stared at the closed door for a few minutes hoping Aiden would come back out, when she didn't he retreated back to his room and shut the door and laid on the bed, he had a feeling things were going to go from semi okay to okay for now at least with both girls around he will have the best of both worlds.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed and for all her help with this chapter. I own Ajay, Aiden belongs to cherrybomb13, Mollie to AliceJericho. I really don't like this chapter at all.

* * *

Chris let his mind wander to Aiden and her naked body after he got himself comfortable on the bed. His dick stirred against his thigh just thinking about the small fit form of Aiden.

It grew harder and harder thinking what he could do to her to make her moan and writher underneath him eager to please him and let him give it to her over and over again.

The thoughts and the way he was imaging her moan was enough to drive him over the edge. He slipped his hand down into his shorts and started stroking himself.

He got lost in this fantasy of them being together, his hand going up and down his length slowly his hips thrusting into his hand with each downward stroke his eyes closing fully focusing on this fantasy his mind had conjured up, it was one of his old fantasy instead of Ajay she was replaced by Aiden. Sweet funny gorgeous Aiden, with her rounded bottom perky breasts and sweet smile

His cheeks flushed as his mouth gaped open a bit as he continued to work over his member his mind fully on what he was picturing.

Several moans and pants escaped his gapping mouth as the imaginary Aiden moved up his body her lips ghosting against his her tongue snaking out to lick his bottom lip, her hand moving up down his length at a painfully slow pace, he fisted his hand in her hand and his other held her lower back pulling her close to him begging her though pants and moans to go faster.

The familiar tightness and heat building in his groin with his approaching orgasm he couldn't hold on anymore he pressed his back against the mattress as he lifted his hips up as he started going.

Ajay climbed up the stairs feeling a lot better after her heart to heart talk with Scott. He always had a way of making her feel better when she was like this. She made her way to her bedroom with every intent of telling Chris she was sorry for the past couple of fights they had and then to talk to Aiden about how she had been feeling.

Chris' quiet moans and pants met her ears as she neared the door. She rolled her eyes thinking that he was watching his porn since he was basically alone. She smiled to herself she need to catch him in the act catching him with his hands down his pants as it was

. She crept to the door as stealthy as she could with her swollen belly. She nudged the door open and smiled to herself seeing Chris laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers a self satisfied smile on his face.

His eyes were closed as his hand came to a rest on top of his boxers. She almost expected her name to fall from his lips. Instead of her four letter name, _Aiden _fell off of his lips softly.

Ajay's eyebrows furrowed together as she processed what he had just said, had he lied to her when he said he didn't want Aiden. Her lower lip trembled furiously as tears welled up in her eyes; she went over to the door and slammed it shut.

Startling Chris out of his post climatic bliss His blue eyes flew open and looked over at his wife. "Hey babe" "Don't hey babe me" she spat out of her mouth hugging her body. 'What's wrong" he asked sitting up cleaning his hand off with his shirt.

Aiden sat up in her bed hearing Ajay's raised voice, something seemed off very off. She stood up and went to the door and went into the hallway. "_How would you feel if I got myself off to your best friend? Or better yet his fucking wife" _Ajay shouted.

Aiden stepped into the room and cleared her throat trying to get their attention, she knew it wasn't good for Ajay to get upset being pregnant, she felt like it was her fault that they were fighting, and maybe she was overstaying her welcome.

Ajay crossed her arms, "Maybe Mollie was right' 'what do you mean" Aiden asked going over to comfort her. "Don't touch me don't come near me" the older blonde demanded coldly, 'Either of you"

Aiden looked shocked she never thought that Ajay would get like this with her. "Tell me what happened while I was gone Chris, did you wait until I left and came back home to fool around with _her_" she stated pointing her finger at Aiden

"No, I was home alone until about an hour ago" Aiden said speaking up risking her well being to go over to the pregnant woman touching her shoulder. "Yeah, ask Pete and Alex I was at the gym with them" Chris added standing up as well and going over to his wife who was trembling in anger and fear.

"Then what happened" she questioned. "I was stupid; I was walking around naked because I thought I was home alone. He came home early and saw me naked" Aiden explained.

"So you got off from seeing her naked, am I not good enough for you anymore?" Ajay asked confused before going over and sinking down on the love seat staring at the two of them who were trying to explain what happened.

Mollie rolled over blinking her eyes opened slowly her head felt like a ton of bricks, her body feeling even heavy then it did yesterday. She felt hopeless and alone in this something she really wasn't suppose to be.

She was Mollie Kendall fucking Jarrett for hells sake she was tough, a cold hearted bitch even. She looked at her phone hoping to have something there anything to make her feel like she was wanted in a way any way.

She sighed sadly to herself and put the phone back on the nightstand. Maybe she really was ruining everything. Her life and her relationships Alex's relationship with Aiden, Chris and Ajay's relationship and their family.

She rubbed her eyes and got out of the bed groaning when she saw her mascara smeared around her eyes and running down her cheeks. She looked as worse as she felt. Maybe today would be better, just maybe.

Aiden paced around the kitchen and dining room area, she got asked to leave the room so Chris and Ajay could hash it out. She had already made up her mind, she was going to leave it wasn't worth them fighting all the time because of her being there and what happened earlier.

The yelling upstairs had finally stopped after what seemed forever and the door opened and closed and Chris came in a few minutes later his shoulders slumped frowning.

"Are you two okay" she asked going over to him. "Fine, I got her talked down to the point where she won't leave me' he sighed sitting at the table rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

" I am going to leave' Aiden spoke up after a few minutes of watching Chris "You don't have too, she will calm down she always does' he stated. "I do, you two are fighting more and more something you probably didn't do before me moving in here" she said, "I am use to the hotels"

Chris stood up and went over to her, "Stay for a couple of more days things will get better. Please" He begged putting his hands on her shoulders. Aiden looked up at him, "I will stay for a couple of more days but one more fight because of me and what has been going on, I am gone"


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Thanks to cherrybomb13 who reviewed she owns Aiden. I own Ajay, Mollie belongs to AliceJericho. things are going to be pick up a little bit in the next chapter.

* * *

Mollie jumped hearing her phone going off on the night stand. She rushed to the table and grabbed the phone, her heart jumping to her throat seeing Ajay's name flash across the screen.

She opened the message and almost cried in relief seeing that she needed to talk to her. She texted her back telling her to come over when she was ready that she would be at the house.

Maybe things were finally looking up for her if Ajay was willingly to talk to her then maybe everything else would start looking up soon for her.

Chris looked up when they heard Ajay come down the stairs, "I am going for a drive, I will be back when I get back" she said. "Where are you going?" "To talk to Bailey and Mollie'

"Babe that's not a good idea' Chris said standing up and going to her side he knew how upset the younger blonde had been making his wife in the past weeks.

"I don't really care, I need someone to talk that I don't feel like either taking their heads off or their dick" Ajay said calmly going over to where they put their car keys. "Ajay don't go" he pleaded with her.

She moved away from him and went into the garage slamming the door shut behind her. "That went well' Chris smiled weakly, he had honestly thought things were going to be semi okay between them after he talked her down.

Aiden nodded her head, this was really getting to be way too much, she might as well just go upstairs now and start packing her bags to go to the hotel.

Mollie opened the door hearing the doorbell ring and smiled at her friend who was standing on the doorstep looking up at the cloudy sky. "Ajay!" she exclaimed happily. Ajay lowered her head to look at her and Mollie frowned seeing the tears in her friend's eyes.

"Come on in" she said stepping aside. Ajay stepped in looking around the warm house "What happened" Mollie questioned leading her into the living room. "Is Lex here" she asked sitting down in his chair curling into herself.

"Yeah he is upstairs showering" Mollie answered sitting across from her "You were right Moll" Ajay whispered sadly "What do you mean I was right" "He, he wants her"

Mollie looked shocked, she was just saying it to drive a wedge between the two so Aiden could take Chris she didn't actually think that it was true.

Ajay tried to control her emotions, "He um took her out to dinner a couple of weeks ago. He rushed to get ready he didn't even really spend time with me, usually when he gets home from being on the road he will come home and talk to the baby and spend time with me and Joey"

Mollie nodded her head leaning her elbows on her knees waiting for her to finish, she knew how hard it was to get Ajay to open and talk about what was going with her.

"He told me he would be gone for couple of hours, he showed up 3 hours later' Ajay sniffled, "He assured me that he didn't have any feelings for her, he didn't want her. We were fine until you came over and said what you did'

Mollie cringed and bit on her bottom lip. Ajay broke down sobbing into her hands, "I can't lose him Moll, but I think I already did' she got up from where she was sitting and moved to sit with Ajay trying to comfort her.

Alex came down the stairs messing with the front part of his faux hawk, he paused hearing Mollie's voice encouraging someone to go on tell her what had her so upset.

Ajay's voice that sounded tearful answered her, "_today when I came home from seeing Scott, he had jacked off because he had seen Aiden naked' _ All Alex heard was his heart pounding in his ears as he stepped into the living room looking at the two blondes.

"What did you say" he asked his anger showing though in his voice. Ajay turned to him taking a shaky breath. "What the _fuck _did you just say Ashton" "Chris got off because he saw Aiden naked"

Alex growled lowly in his throat his body tensing up with anger. Ajay stood up and going over to him ignoring the kicking of her daughter "Calm down Lex' she said.

"No" he backed up and went to the door. "Alex let me go with you then" she said following him knowing she should try and calm him down before he got to her house.

'Fine" he spat out. Mollie stood up to follow them in Ajay's car knowing that things were going to down and she wanted to see them for herself.

Chris carried in a box that UPS dropped off at the house, "What is this Aiden" he asked setting it down on the table.

Aiden's face lit up in a smile, "It came, I ordered this for the theme Ajay had for the nursery I figured it was going to be like Cinderella's castle or Aurora's castle" she opened the box and showed him the mini chandler she ordered.

"She will love that" Chris said reaching out and touching one of the crystals, "Thank you' he said before going over and hugging her tightly, "what about the other thing" "It will be done before the baby is born promise" she smiled.

Alex stood in the door clapping his hands sarcastically at the scene in front of him; Chris pulled back and looked at the doorway. "I just want to know what you thinking you are going to accomplish by going after my wife, when you have a perfectly beautiful pregnant wife of your own" Alex stated his words dripping with his anger.

"What are you talking about" Chris questioned.

"Ajay was over at my house upset and crying because you got off to see _my _wife naked. What's next Chris? Huh you are actually going to sleep with her and really break up everything I worked so hard on trying to keep" Alex ranted his fists clenched at his side tightly.

Aiden didn't want to think or how to react, she and Chris were just friends, that's all they would ever, be. She was with Alex, she loved Alex and they all knew damn well that Chris loved Ajay and loved their little family they had.

This whole situation was just upsetting her more and more then she was when Ajay had left the house. She looked at her husband with teary eyes then to Ajay who was standing behind him her hands holding her stomach protectively.

Mollie was standing behind her with almost disapproving look on her face her hand going to rest on Ajay's shoulder. This in all senses of the matter was Mollie's fault; she was going to get away with ruining relationships and ruining everyone's lives including her own.

That sneaky convening little bitch had all the cards in her hands and Aiden was tired of waiting to see what she was going to do with them. She was _done _with playing games, done with yelling and tears and being alone. She was just plain done.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed she owns Aiden, I own Ajay and Joey and of course the baby. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho. This chapter I think is my favorite chapter so far of the story. This story is winding down we have at least 10 chapters left if that. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Alex' she spoke up her voice shaking trying to get her husband's attention as she went to go to stand in between them her back to Chris. 'Nothing happened it was all a misunderstanding!" she exclaimed, 'I swear. I thought you trusted me more then that"

The anger dissolved from him as soon as he looked at his wife he knew how bad this was on her.

"I do trust you baby, its him right now I don't trust' Alex said glaring at his best friend who wasn't looking at him or at Aiden instead he was looking his pregnant wife who was wincing at the sharp kicks that their daughter must be delivering to her.

'I am going to the hotel, I want to be left alone for a couple of days" Aiden said brushing past her husband, she paused in front of Ajay who looked at her with teary eyes.

"Nothing is going on with me and Chris. I love Alex and only Alex. I would never do anything to mess up your relationship with Chris. He is in _love _with you. You out of anyone should know that. All he talks about is _you_, Joey and your new baby" Aiden said tears of her own springing up, "Do you know how what I would give to be in your place, pregnant with the man I love child? How I envy you having Chris here all the time'

she hesitantly put her hand on Ajay's stomach, "You don't know how lucky you are"

Ajay stared at her trying not cry, she knew exactly how lucky she was to have Chris and Joey and the baby girl growing inside of her.

Tentatively Ajay slid her own hand over from where it was resting to Aiden's and covered it squeezing it showing her she understood. The simple gesture made the tears welled up in Aiden's eyes spill down her cheeks and to pull her hand out of Ajay's.

Aiden brushed past Mollie and went up the stairs ignoring her completely. Ajay hugged herself tightly and stepped into her dining room and sat down in one the chairs, Chris going over to her side checking on her first.

She patted his shoulder and muttered she was okay.

Chris straightened up with every intent of saying he was sorry to Alex and nothing was meant by it. His blue eyes instead landed on Mollie who was standing in the doorway just a little way off from where Alex was her eyes darting from Ajay to Alex a sad almost smug look on her face like everything she had planned was working out.

Her arms folded loosely across her body. Something inside of him just snapped things were a lot more clear now that he saw Mollie face to face. This was all her fault, all Ajay's recent insecurities, all their fights, Aiden being alone all the time, Alex coming up with this half baked idea that was ending up hurting Aiden more and more by the day.

It was _all _Mollie's fault and it was about time he manned up and did something about it. It was time to take his life back and his wife. Chris took a dangerous step towards Mollie who shrank back afraid of Chris.

He was usually the one that kept his temper the best, "This is your fault you _bitch!" _ He snarled. Alex looked up shocked not making any moves to defend Mollie.

"My fault what's my fault Josh" Mollie asked finding her voice.

"This all of this! Because of you I have been fighting with my wife, we have been at each others throats for 2 weeks. Its because of you she has all these doubts and insecurities going on. Its because of you Alex and Aiden aren't together. Its because of you, we all could lose what means the world to us. Is having Alex all to yourself worth the pain, torment, headaches and lonely nights we all had to suffer from?' Chris questioned.

Mollie looked down almost ashamed of herself for doing this.

Chris got in her face then making her look at him his finger pointing back to Ajay, "She should have never had to question my love for her _ever _and for the past 3 months she has been questioning it. What the fuck did you say to her"

Mollie swallowed weakly before answering, "That Aiden would get bored with Alex and she would move on to you and you would let her. And all that other stuff I said the other night too"

Chris closed his eyes his chest heaving with each calming breath he took calm down, "I want you the fuck out of my house."

Mollie looked shocked her eyes going to Ajay who was looking down at the table her hands twisting nervously. 'Ajay"

"NO! You aren't going to talk to my wife, I am forbidding it, and I have never done anything like this in my life. I want you out of my house; I want you to stay away from my wife and kids. You are ruining everything and you don't show any remorse or care' Chris spoke as he walked over to Ajay and pulling her to him.

'Josh please" "GET OUT NOW!" he snapped. Mollie looked at Alex who was staring at his best friends, 'Lex' Alex shook his head, "He is right Aiden deserve to have me all of me and she deserves to have something like this. Something like them without someone like you fucking it up"

Mollie looked at her friends again. Ajay was curled into Chris' chest the best she could her hand playing with the zipper of his hoodie, he was whispering into her hair rubbing her stomach. They weren't going to protest her leaving.

"Mollie" Ajay's voice came as she was getting ready to leave. She froze hoping to have her ally and her friend back.

"I don't want you around either. Josh is right you are causing this. I shouldn't have to ever question his love for me or our kids and you had me doing that. I have really been insecure for nothing' Ajay said softly, "_Please _just leave it's the best"

Mollie let the tears that she didn't feel well up fall down her cheeks as she started towards the door. A rumble of thunder met their ears as she stepped out onto the front deck into the drizzle leaving the three alone in tense silence.

Ajay listened to Chris' heartbeat for a few minutes trying to calm herself down. Her eyes catching something sparkling underneath the lights. "Chris, what's that?" She questioned pointing to it.

"Oh, Aiden ordered that for our baby's nursery it's a chandelier"

Ajay eased herself out of his arms and went over to the package and looked at it. 'Its so pretty" she proclaimed. "My wife has great taste. I mean look at her husband' Alex joked trying ease some of the tension in the room

. Ajay let out a quiet giggle running her finger over the crystal. She looked thoughtful for a second before going out of the room and up the stairs and into the guest room where Aiden was packing leaving the guns together who stared at each other not sure how to act now that they yelled over this.

"Aiden" Ajay questioned quietly watching her friend back. Aiden's back tensed as she continued packing. Ajay frowned to herself watching her pack, she didn't think she was actually serious when she said she was leaving to go to the hotel.

"Aiden" she repeated again this time louder. Aiden turned to her tears streaming down her face.

"I am sorry" Ajay said remorse dripping off of every word, "Mollie has got me all fucked up in the head. Thinking things I shouldn't. I should have known better then to think you would try and still Chris away from me when you have been working so hard to keep this relationship you have with Alex a float"

Aiden stared at her.

"You don't know sorry I am. These insecurity and abandonment issues I have keep me from letting people in close to me, Mollie felt threatened because I wasn't going to help her get Alex and because I was getting so close to you. She started saying things to me, that you were going to get bored with Alex and move onto my husband and he was going to let you and that when I get to big to have sex that he was going to turn to you for it. That's what had me so upset the other night. Today was just the last straw'

Aiden nodded slowly wiping her eyes not sure why she was listening to her, she would be yell at her, curse at her, throw one of her high heels at her but something about Ajay's demeanor changed like she wasn't that cold hearted bitch anymore she was a sad lost little girl.

It almost made Aiden want to cross the room and hug her, _almost_.

Ajay wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "I know you probably don't want to talk to me or forgive me for how I have acted the past month or so. I want you to understand why I did it and how sorry I am for it' Aiden nodded still not speaking.

'I am scared of losing him of him leaving Joey and our baby like my dad did to me and my big brother or that I am not going to be good enough for him" Ajay sniffled, 'it scares me to death that I could lose him to someone like you. Mollie knew that and played them and I let her do it. I am so sorry for how I acted. You needed a friend and I pushed you away"

they stood in silence for several minutes, 'I will let you finish packing' Ajay sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with her right now, "Thank you by the way for the chandelier, it will go perfectly with the princess theme we have in there" she walked out of the room and went down the hall into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Aiden sank down on the bed almost in shock that was a completely different side of Ajay that she hadn't seen before. She didn't know if she was really sorry or if she was having a mood swing and would regret it as soon as she was over the swing.

The Savannah beauty took a few more minutes before she stood up and finished packing, this was for the best her going to the hotel. She wouldn't be as upset as she had been and putting herself into situations that caused fights between her friends.

Maybe she should have just stayed in Paris things were a lot simpler there even if she was alone surrounded by all the latest fashions. Aiden sighed and zipped up the last of her bags all she could now is hope that everything got better.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed. I still only own Ajay.

* * *

Raindrops started coming down harder as Mollie walked though the neighborhoods, she knew she had a long walk from Ajay and Chris' house to Alex's which was just under a mile away, at this point she really didn't care about the walk or the rain.

All she was focused in on was the pain of the accusations made by Chris. She was a damned fool for think that she would get away with it. For thinking it was right to ruin relationships that had been going strong for 7 and half years and that included the baby that Ajay was carrying so proudly and happily.

She hugged herself tightly as she kept her eyes trained tot the ground. She didn't think that Chris would be the one to make the accusations and calling on her shit. She would have expected it from Alex but not from Chris never from him.

The kind hearted man that treated everyone as an equal. It hurt her worse that he was the one to do then Alex or Ajay. She could have handled it with them because they were as hot headed as she was.

She understood why he defended Ajay he always had defended her and protected her. What shocked her was the way he was coming to Aiden's aide and treating her.

She should have really listened to Bailey when she said that everyone would defend Aiden and go to lengths to make sure if she and Alex ever got back together they would stay together. She didn't get it. She had tried making sense of the whole situation it didn't make sense to her at all.

Chris was right she really was ruining everything that they all had worked so hard, everything. Chris and Ajay's relationship and family it wasn't fair for Joey and the baby to have their parents be split up and have spend time at different house every other week spending holidays away from the other parent.

And Alex and Aiden's relationship she could really careless about Aiden but she did care about Alex. She had loved the man for years. Maybe it was time to give him up, even if she loathed the thought of it.

She stumbled and wandered though the rain for awhile longer finally getting to Alex's house she collapsed on the stairs sobbing her heart out, it was the second time in a two day time period that she cried.

And it was an odd feeling but it was the only thing she could do to handle the whole situation. After a few minutes she stood up and went to the garage and punched in the code to open the garage door.

She needed a way to fix this and fix this fast before she did more damage to their friends. Maybe Bailey was the smart one to stay away from her and her fucked up plan.

'Nothing was meant by me getting off from seeing Aiden naked' Chris answered sitting in Ajay's vacant seat. Alex leaned against the doorway crossing his arms staring at him.

"I swear on my unborn daughter nothing was meant by it. If anything I was getting off to the thought of her and Ajay being together. Not that will ever happen"

A smile broke out onto Alex's face as he shook his head, "It probably won't happen but its fun to image it" "We good?" Chris asked. "Yeah, do me a favor take care of your wife and my goddaughter and stop worrying so much about my wife. She is mine to worry about'

Chris fought back a sigh and nodded his head he was already worrying about her and he didn't like the fact that she was going to be in the hotel by herself. Ajay ventured into the room a few minutes and went over to her husband and sat on his lap.

"You feeling okay babe?' "Yeah I am fine, I am sorry I have been a emotional train wreck lately" Chris nodded his head he almost didn't blame her because of what Mollie had done. He just wished she would have told him what happened the first time so he could have handled it right then and there instead of letting it build up for as long as it did.

"I am going to leave you two alone take Aiden to the hotel and go make sure my house is still standing" Alex commented from where he was standing. "Okay call us if you need any help"

"And he will go over and help. Lets face it I can't bend over to pick anything up right now" Ajay smiled good naturedly. Alex though he hated the whole baby thing went over to where they were sitting and squatted down to where the baby bump was at.

"Hey little girl, this your uncle Alex, I know I haven't been around much but that is going to change" Alex said looking up at Ajay and Chris for their okay. "Its fine Lex' Ajay whispered.

"But do me a favor kiddo give your mommy hell for me" He said before straightening up and going to go help Aiden load up his car with her things. "Do you think they are going to be okay" Ajay questioned.

Chris tucked some of her bangs behind her ear, "I hope so babe, I really hope so" Ajay sighed to herself before standing up and going into the living room and curling up on the couch. Sensing that he still needed to be with her Chris followed her and held her in his arms on the couch.

Aiden was quiet the entire time Alex was loading her luggage up. She didn't know if she could even speak without getting upset with him again. He should have trusted her more; he was the one that was constantly messing things up not her.

She was angry, fed up and hurt all mixed into one. She was this messy jumbled of emotions and it was something she wasn't use to it. "I am sorry" Alex said his voice thick with his own emotion.

He knew he had messed up and he did trust his wife he trusted her more then he trusted himself some days. Aiden nodded her head clenching her jaw she was afraid of losing her self control and cry in front of him.

She was stronger then that. She knew that, one thing she learned from being around Ajay for the time she was, and that was to hide her emotions. Something for the time being she was thankful for.

Mollie sat on the floor of the room she was staying in at Alex's house her heart heavy soaked to the bone. She didn't have the heart or the need to change out of her wet clothes into dry ones.

She was trying to think of ways to get things right again. This was something in a million years she never thought she would be doing this. She never thought that she would give up Alex Shelley for anything.

But for the sakes of her friend's happiness and well being all of them she was willingly to give it all up everything him, this sick almost fantasy she had growing in her head the false sense of security that she and Alex would always end up together and they would have a family, everyone would come over to their house for the holidays, Alex would finally have stopped his cheating ways and be faithful to her and their kids treat her the way she was suppose to be treated.

Now she was seeing it in a whole new light. Alex loved Aiden and Aiden loved Alex for whatever reason it may be but they loved each other. And from what she saw when Aiden was living at the house that she took very good care of Alex not because she had too its was because she wanted too.

It was like they lived and breath for each other. For weeks she had been passing pictures that the prissy little bitch hung up going up the hallway to the upstairs.

All happy memories from their short courtship she had to sit there and rack her brains for one single happy memory she had with him. Only a few came to mind the rest of the time they had spent together was spent fighting loathing each other and eventually ending up in bed having angry make up sex for hours on end.

She had to come to terms with this first. This losing Alex to someone who didn't know anything about wrestling, hockey or anything that held their group of friends together.

This little sissy cupcake had been accepted by Ajay who was the hardest person to get to accept someone knew within weeks of knowing each other. That was rare all on itself.

Mollie shook her head trying to get all these thoughts out of her head before she stood, first she needed to get over that fact that then she needed to put her new plan into motion hopefully this plan went better then the last.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Thanks to Maggie who reviewed she owns Aiden. I own Ajay and Joey. Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho. This story is my main focus right now so it will be updated until its done which will be in 10 chapters more or less. BTW this has to be one of my favorite chapters.

* * *

"Don't forget babe I have that doctor's appointment today" Ajay reminded Chris a couple of weeks later. Things had gotten better between them since he had lost his temper with Mollie.

Ajay had seemingly forgotten about the whole Chris getting off to Aiden's naked body. Chris on the other hand had tried to push all the thoughts of Aiden out of his head only really thinking about it or focusing on it when he was down in Orlando for work when he was alone.

His main focus at home now was taking care of his very pregnant wife, unborn daughter and son. Something in which made Ajay very happy.

Chris smiled to himself as he went around the counter and kissed her sticky lips, "I will be back before your appointment I have to go get some stuff for the nursery and some other stuff"

Ajay nodded her head before going back to her pancakes, "Are you taking Joey to Petey's too?" Chris nodded his head hoping to get all his errands done before he had to come back and pick Ajay up to go to the appointment.

He kissed her again before smacking his lips together trying to get the stickiness off of them, "Do me a favor baby lay off of the syrupy, I don't want our daughter being on a sugar high when she is born"

"No that would be Alex's baby" Ajay said licking the back of her fork. Chris nodded and went to collect Joey from his room. Ajay stared thoughtfully at her plate thinking about what Alex had told them the night before when he came over before going over to see Aiden.

Mollie hadn't so much had come out of her room at his house since the fight; he could hear the crying and sniffling from down the hall.

As much as she had the strong dislike for Mollie she still felt worried about her even if she was the person that caused all these problems with their friends.

Deep down Ajay wanted to reach out to the younger woman but Chris said no and she listened to her husband so as not to rock the boat that just seemed to be settling down a bit right now.

Aiden sighed to herself as she parked her car in the mall parking lot, she needed some retail therapy, and it was the one way she could lose herself without going stir crazy thinking about what has been happening lately.

She and Alex had fought the last time he was over at her hotel and it got ugly. So this would surely help clear her mind, after all shopping is one of her favorite things.

She stopped walking seeing the familiar build of her husband's best friend his shoulders were slumped and if she could see if his face his brow was probably furrowed too. Almost happy with the sudden surprise of Chris, she smiled to herself before going over and tapping him on the shoulder.

Chris turned around and a relived smile formed on his face, 'Thank god Aiden" He pulled her into a hug, "I need your help" "With what?"

"Picking stuff out for the nursery and I am getting something special of Ajay too, I would love your expert opinion though'

Aiden smiled and stepped out of his hug, "I would love to help. Where should we start?"

"The nursery, I already have something kind of picked out at the jewelry store down the way" Aiden nodded and lead him into the first store.

Ajay looked at the clock and frowned it was getting closer and close to the time when she had to leave for her doctor's appointment and Chris wasn't home yet.

She put her phone to her ear again the phone rang 4 times before going to voicemail; she hung up and closed her eyes trying to push down her tears and worry.

Taking a couple of deep breaths she called Alex. _"Hey Punk" _"Hey' _"What's wrong" _"Chris isn't home yet and I have a doctor's appointment'

there was silence on the other line then he spoke again, _"So" _ "I was wondering if you could go with me, I don't like going to these things by myself"

Alex sighed to himself before answering Ajay, "_I am sorry punk, I can't" _ "Oh" she was trying to show her hurt and sense of fear, "Its fine, I guess I will see you later"

She hung up and wiped her eyes before calling Chris one more time again it went to voicemail.

There was one other person she could call and just hopefully he could go with her. "Dad? I need you" she sniffled hugging herself.

Scott D'Amore looked over at Ajay as he pulled out of the doctor's office parking lot. "Are you okay" "No" she shook her head.

"You need to calm down some for the baby" Scott said, "The doctor said"

"I know what he said Dad, I am just a little upset with Chris right now, he promised to go to every appointment with me. I am just _really_ hurt' she whispered. Scott nodded and rubbed the back of her head with his hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked a few minutes, they weren't going in the direction of her house. "You missy need to relax, we are going to go the mall and you are going to get a manicure and pedicure my treat' he said, "and I have to pick something up that I ordered'

Ajay nodded and looked out of the window pressing her phone to her ear trying to call Chris again to let him know she was okay and Scott was taking care of her.

Again he didn't answer her. A knot had formed in her stomach as more worry bubbled up. She rubbed her forehead and fidgeted in her seat.

"Are you okay" Scott asked worriedly. "I am fine" she answered as she got out of the car. Scott frowned watching her play with her wedding rings; if he saw her husband again he was going to have a little chat with him about the importance of having a wife like Ajay.

He followed her into the mall, "Where your favorite place to get this is stuff done at" Ajay pointed out to him. "Let's go then, I will get you started in there and I will go and get my order' Ajay nodded her head.

They were just passing the food court when Ajay spotted her husband sitting at a table looking almost cozy with Aiden surrounding by shopping bags. She squinted to make out his facial expression, she couldn't really make it out, and she quickly glanced at Aiden and saw a bright smile on her face

The breath seem to rush out of her as her heart dropped to her stomach. Scott put his hand on her back, "Ajay? Are you okay" he questioned.

Ajay took her phone out and shakily snapped a picture of the two together for proof. "They _lied" _she whispered. "Is that Chris" Scott questioned his temper rising.

Ajay nodded her head, "He told me that he was going to get stuff for the nursery not to meet up with her" "I am going to talk to him" he said going to go over to the table.

Ajay grabbed his arm, "Dad don't please" her shaking fingers typing a text message to Alex that she needed to come over after she was done with her appointments.

Scott steered her into the nail place, "You are still going to get this done" "I am going to Alex's after this" she said. He nodded his head and sat down his eyes staying trained on Ajay he knew if he left the nail salon, he would have went to confront Chris and cause a scene.

He didn't want to upset Ajay or the woman that Chris was with. Though out the hour he watched Ajay get her nails done, he saw the rage of emotion cross on her face, the way the tears would well up and go away all with in seconds of showing.

He wanted nothing more to hug her and comfort her tell her things were going to be okay that her husband wasn't seeing another woman behind her back. That he didn't lie to her. But he knew Ajay well enough to know that she wasn't the type to get comfort, she needed to work it out on her own.

Alex looked up when he heard the knock on his door an hour after receiving the text from Ajay. "Hey Punk" he greeted smiling. The smile faded seeing her tears. "What happened? Is the baby okay" Ajay nodded and wordlessly handed her phone over to him.

He took it from her motioning her to come into the house. Scott stepped in behind them shutting the door.

Alex felt a surge of the anger flow though him seeing the picture of his wife and best friend. He looked at Ajay, "He missed the appointment because of this didn't he" Ajay didn't fit the tears that came down her face as she nodded

. "They must have been planning secret meetings or something" "They lied to us Lex' Ajay hiccupped. Alex went over and sat down next to her pulling her to him. Usually he didn't do this but to keep his rage intact comforting Ajay seemed like the best thing to do.

"I got her Coach if you need to leave" he directed to Scott who nodded his head. He went over to Ajay and kissed the top of her head, "If you need anything Princess and I mean _anything_ call me"

Ajay nodded her head dislodging herself from Alex's arms long enough to him and thank him for Scott left, Ajay started crying again Alex pulled her to him again trying to comfort her and keep his anger in check.

Mollie tip toed down the stairs she heard voices other then Alex's naturally her curiosity peaked. She came around the corner and peered into the room Alex was hugging Ajay to him as she cried.

Alex looked up at her with hated filled eyes and mouthed you did this. Mollie lowered her eyes and went back to her room. She really did fuck it up this time.

Chris walked into his house a couple of house later, "Ajay, babe. I am home" he called out setting most of the bags down. The house was eerily quiet not even their cats or lone dog had came running to greet him.

Something was wrong very wrong. "Ajay!' he called out again. His heart thudded against his chest, what if she had went into labor and forgot to call him. No she wasn't due for another month or so. He went into the kitchen still thinking of where she could be.

His eyes landed on the white board calendar that was on the fridge. On today's date in purple marker was Ajay's appointment time. His heart thudded to a stop as he pulled his phone out of his pocket looking at the phone he saw that he had 10 missed calls from Ajay.

He had fucked up and fucked up big time. He had missed Ajay's appointment after he promised he never would. Now he just had to find her and was going to be a feat in itself. He just prayed that he didn't make her too upset this time around.


	48. Chapter 48

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I own Ajay, Joey and the baby still everyone else belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

"I bet anything that is your husband Punk" Alex said hearing the doorbell ring. Ajay looked up at him from her reclined position she had almost dozed off when the bell rang.

"You can let him in if you want" she muttered, she knew sooner or later she would have to face him. Alex stood up and went to the door.

"Please tell me she is here' Chris questioned his voice carrying a panicked edge to it. "She is" he answered crossing his arms. "Can I see her" he questioned wiping his hands nervously on his pants.

"You upset her you are in trouble. Scott is furious at you right now' "Scott went with her"

Alex nodded his head before walking away from the door. Chris sighed to himself following Alex this was worse then he thought. He rounded the corner and breathed a sigh of relief seeing his wife sitting the chair.

"Ajay" He almost breathed relieved. Her teary eyes raised to his before they looked back down her eyes closing as her lower lip trembled furiously. 'I am sorry" he said kneeling down in front of her.

Alex cringed hearing those words; they were the wrong words to say to the emotional Canadian. "You are sorry?" she questioned her words coming out low and cold, "I thought you were dead in a ditch or something'

"I am sorry' she held her hand up. "I get Scott to take me to the doctors because you didn't answer your phone. Then we fucking _SEE _you looking pretty mother fucking cozy with Aiden" Ajay all but screamed.

Chris cringed at the sudden volume and tone of her voice and also knowing that he was in deep shit for losing track of time with Aiden and completely forgetting about Ajay's appointment, he couldn't help it though he was enjoying the one on one time with Aiden.

"What hurts me the most Josh other then the broken promise. Was seeing the two of you together, it makes my heart ache knowing that if I wasn't around in your life and I wasn't having your baby, you would go after her like a dog in heat. Seeing you two together just"

she couldn't finish her tears were too much for her to go on. Chris sat down on the edge of the coffee table his whole being started to ache seeing the effects this was all taking on her, he was so use to her being the strong one the one any one could lean on.

Alex tapped her shoulder handing her a tissue to her. He knew what she felt like he went though most of the time with his wife. He and Ajay could be two peas in a pod with their insecurities about not being good for their spouses.

Ajay tried to get control of herself her emotions she wanted to know why he did this to her but she couldn't seem to get the words out, she couldn't form them.

Chris reached out slowly and put his hand on her swollen stomach, she didn't push it off the movements of her daughter stopped her.

"Did you lie to me Josh when you said that nothing was going between you two" she questioned, 'I let you off pretty easy when I heard you get off to seeing her naked"

"No baby, I didn't lie to you or you' He directed to Alex who rolled his eyes.

"Yes I have been slightly attracted to her but that attraction would never make me do anything to screw up our relationship or our family' he went on his eyes fighting to keep Ajay's gaze, "I am so _sorry, _I didn't mean to lose track of time. I just bumped into Aiden at the mall when I was picking stuff off out, I asked her to help out. I kind of suck at this stuff Ajay" Ajay shook her head her hand itching to take it off of her stomach.

Alex stepped out of the room giving them a minute alone hoping they would work out this out without him being spectator.

He glanced up at the stairs feeling eyes on him; Mollie was sitting on the steps tears in her own eyes. She didn't need to know that she helped cause this. This didn't feel good to her at all, she fucked with one of the things that shouldn't be fucked with and that was Chris and Ajay's relationship.

They got back together after the whole Taylor disaster, they didn't deserve this, she felt like the world's biggest ass for doing this to them. Hearing footsteps coming towards the door she stood up and went running up the stairs and disappearing into her darken bedroom.

Chris looked a little dejected when he stepped out of the living room, "Are you sure that you don't mind her staying tonight? Petey I guess is watching Joey over night'

Alex nodded his head stiffly. "Nothing was meant by me spending time with Aiden it was accident when we ran into each other. She was helping me pick out stuff of the nursery and something for Ajay that's all man" he said.

"Look I get that, I am a little mad at you for it. What makes it worse Josh, is that woman in there who is carrying your baby was scared to death that something happened to you when you did answer her calls or show up to take her to her doctors appointment' Alex said pointing his finger to where he can plainly see Ajay.

Chris turned to look at his wife, "she doesn't believe how sorry I am if I could go back in time and not get caught up like I did I would do it in a heartbeat. You more then anyone know how much I love her and how much I loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her when she came into the school with Bobby"

Ajay slouched down in her chair hearing the words; she was trying her hardest not to give into that need she had to forgive him. She forgave him two weeks ago and he burned her basically by forgetting about her appointment.

She had been mentally comparing herself to Aiden for the past hour so wondering how she could have changed her ways to make Chris not do the things he had done.

Or make it so Mollie's words wouldn't have come true. Chris stepped back into the room and squatted in front of her, "I love you Ajay, call me if you need me to come pick you up tonight. I don't care what time it is"

he didn't risk kissing her instead he just pressed his lips to her stomach and left the house.

Alex stepped back in the room and sat down on the couch looking at her wondering if she was going to break down crying.

The breakdown that Alex was expect to see never happened, he made up the couch for her after offering his own bed up to her. She refused it stating she didn't want to be a burden and the couch was fine.

Truth was she didn't want to sleep in the same bed that he shared with Aiden. Alex kissed her forehead and left her to her own devices around 11 jokingly telling her not order any porn off of pay per view.

She threw a half hearted smile at him before sulking back into the couch and the cocoon of blankets waiting for him to go upstairs. As soon as he was out of her sight she broke down crying burying her face into the pillow.

Mollie sat in her room she could hear the muffling crying coming from downstairs; it was breaking her heart hearing it. She had to make it right, she just had too but she didn't want Alex hearing her go downstairs, she didn't need anymore problems on top of the ones she already created for herself and the ones closet to her.

After awhile the cries stopped and Mollie figured it was time to go talk to Ajay. She stood up and tip toed down the hall, she paused slightly straining to hear Alex. His normal snores met her ears as she snuck past the door and down the stairs.

The TV was on and muted casting a glow on Ajay's sleeping form. She almost felt bad for waking up the pregnant woman but she needed do it.

"Ajay" She whispered quietly shaking the blonde who grumbled and moved back into the couch a little bit. "Ajay please wake up" Mollie prodded poking her in the side. Ajay groaned and opened her eyes blinking sleepily meeting her eyes.

"Sorry, I know you need to sleep especially with everything that happened today, but I really have to talk to you" "And it can't wait until morning" Ajay questioned still trying to wake up.

"No it can't because in the morning you will be going back to Chris we both know that' Mollie answered, "You love him too much to stay away from him. And even more now that you are almost due with his baby"

Ajay sat up a bit better and stared at her silently telling her to talk. Chris never told she couldn't listen to her. "I am sorry, I feel, no I know this all my fault you two are fighting and at each other's throats. You don't need that with your pregnancy, if I remember correctly you are due soon and its not good for you to be upset or be sleeping on your friend's couch" Mollie started, "I am sorry I put this fear in you. You didn't need this"

Ajay fought off an eye roll as she rested her hands on her stomach. "I did this because I thought if you and Chris weren't together then he could be available for Aiden to take" the younger blonde stated almost shrinking back afraid of the blow up that she was expecting to come from the Canadian.

The perfectly arched brows furrowed together as she processed what she had just heard. 'You _did _what!" Ajay exclaimed sitting straight up in disbelief and hurt.

"I knew how much it would hurt you if he left you and your kids. I didn't care, I wanted to see you hurt; I wanted you to be alone. So Chris could be there for Aiden to take, so I could have Alex."

Anger started pouring off of Ajay as she went to stand up. 'Ajay please sit down" Mollie begged. "Why, why should I even listen to you? You were trying to ruin my marriage! With the one man that I have ever I mean _ever _loved?" Ajay exclaimed.

"I know! I am sorry" Mollie said grabbing Ajay's hand trying to get her to sit back down, this wasn't going how she thought. Ajay yanked her hand out of hers and glared harshly at her.

The younger woman didn't back down this time, she couldn't.

"I know how much I fucked up this time with you. And I am sorry I was stupid. I have been so blinded by that need to get Alex back; I messed up your relationship with Chris. Something that I should have known better then to mess with. You two have been together since you left Bobby practically. I know you have went though hell with him and for you to open your heart to Chris is a feat in itself" Mollie said her body slumping defeated.

She knew she was beat, she was throwing in the towel, "_please _don't give up on your relationship with Chris don't give up on your family" Ajay stared at her for what seemed forever to the younger woman.

"I am no where near forgiving you Mollie" she was no where near forgiving Mollie for trying to break her marriage and destroy their lives just so she could have Alex.

"Where you trying to get some sort of closure or something for getting rid of Chris' baby" Ajay questioned, "were you really that jealous that we were happy and having a baby is that one of the reasons why you did this selfish thing"

Mollie paled she hated when her abortion got brought up, she regretted it more then anything. In a way yes she was jealous of Ajay having a baby and getting the family that for years she desperately wanted.

Mollie wanted it too more then anything. She looked up at her friend she knew that she had to tell her. "I regret that more then anything in my _entire _life. And yes I am little bit jealous of you having this baby and having this family with the man you. But it had nothing to do with what I did" Mollie answered before she stood up, "Just don't do anything you are going to end up regretting like I did Ashton. You don't need anymore grief or pain in your life then you already had"

with that she turned on her heel and headed to the stairs. She paused to see if Ajay was going to do what she think she was going to do. "Chris? Can you come get me"

she almost smiled to herself at least one part of her plan had went well. _Get Chris and Ajay back together… Check._ She thought to herself before going up the stairs to her room.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this story is slowly winding down.

* * *

Chris pulled into Alex's driveway 15 minutes later he darted out of the car leaving it running. Ajay opened the door and stepped out of the house; he went to hug her and was stopped by her hand pressing against his chest.

"I want to go home and sleep in my own bed, but I do not want you touching me right now or even talking me. I am still really upset with you right now" she said. Chris looked at her a little shocked.

He knew he wasn't going to get off that easily this time around; he got off way too easy with her being so forgiving with the whole getting off to seeing Aiden naked.

Ajay walked to the car and got in the car and crossed her arms across her chest starting straight ahead, she was doing this for her baby and son first and for most the rest would come later.

Chris gripped the steeling wheel in both of his hands trying to keep himself from reaching out and taking Ajay's hand in his, but he probably wouldn't come back with that hand. He was a fool to think she was going to let him off this easy. A damn _fool._

Alex sighed to himself staring at the ceiling he had heard the front door open and close. He almost knew that Ajay wasn't going to make it though the whole night on the couch.

He could have kissed her for saying that she would sleep on the couch. As much as he slept on the couch in the past he wanted to be alone in his room and think about all the problems had been caused lately.

Most of them because of Mollie and something he didn't do. When he said that he didn't do when they first found out about what happened. And he didn't he wanted to tell Aiden that the baby that Mollie is carrying isn't his.

Its not possible that it is his baby, he hadn't slept with Mollie since Chris and Ajay got married a year ago. He rubbed his forehead on top of his worries he was lonely, he missed Aiden more and more every day.

He wanted nothing more then to get into his car and go to the hotel and crawl in bed with his wife and make love to her then bring her home where she belonged but he knew it wasn't that easy, she was still upset about him seemingly trusting her with Chris.

He wanted to trust his wife and his best friend together but that fear that he had of not being good enough for her stopped him. The whole thought of them being happy on dates together or even seeing the picture of them at the mall made his stomach clench with fear. He couldn't lose Aiden, he wouldn't.

Chris snuck into his room early in the morning and smiled seeing his wife asleep on the bed propped up by the mountain of the pillows, the only way she could get comfortable to sleep at night.

He knew she was upset about him missing the appointment, he felt like shit all night because of it. Maybe the best thing for him to do at least for the next couple of months until the baby was born was for him to stop seeing Aiden and cease all contact with her.

It would be hard but to keep his family together he would do it. A groan meet his ears followed by, 'Baby please stop kicking Mommy in the ribs' Ajay rubbed the sore spot.

'She really kicking that hard this morning' Chris asked. Ajay glanced steely up at him still not ready to forgive him. "Sorry, I just came up to shower' she shrugged and shifted her position.

He went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, 'I am sorry for yesterday I should have just stayed home with you to begin with but I wanted to get stuff for the baby and for you' Ajay watched him closely, "Me' she questioned.

Chris nodded his head putting his hand on her stomach, 'But you aren't getting them until after she gets here. Don't bother snooping they are at my parents house anyways' his wife scoffed annoyed.

He smiled, he knew her all to well and even she could admit to that. 'I know you are still pissed at me for what I did. But I know one thing I can do to help make it up to you"

"And what's that' she questioned. "I am not going to see Aiden or talk to her for awhile' Ajay snorted with laughter. 'I am serious babe" He stated offended. "Josh, don't insult me. You won't be able to stay away from her even if you tried. I don't know what it is about her but you two'

'are just friends Ashton, nothing more nothing less' he stated crossly, 'its just like your friendship with Petey" 'You haven't slept with Aiden' she pointed. "Not the point you know what I mean" Ajay blew a puff of breath out of her mouth.

She was cursing the pregnancy hormones for making want to forgive Chris so easily.

"You are still sleeping on the couch for awhile, I am not going to forgive and forget so easily not this time you broke a promise to me" she said going to move off of the bed going to the bathroom, "And it would make me feel better at least for the time being for you not to be around her until I can get more comfortable with things'

Chris nodded his head and smiling slightly at her before she disappeared into the bathroom. He flopped back on the bed he really could keep away from Aiden.

Sure in a small way he wanted her but he valued more then anything was her friendship and insight on things he was afraid to talk to Ajay and Alex about. But he loved and needed Ajay more in his life then anything.

Mollie sat up and picked up her phone, she had semi made up with Ajay now she had to do it with Chris. It was only right; she needed that forgiveness from Chris for everything she had done to them.

Ever since the talk that she had with Ajay the night before she knew that she needed closure with Chris too say she was sorry for the abortion and for fucking up the only thing he seemed to love and need in his life.

She had raked her brains all night long trying to find a memory where Chris and Ajay weren't together in. hearing Ajay cry and suffer almost made her feel horrible and at fault for it.

Mollie sighed and put her phone down; Chris' phone had went to straight to voicemail. That would have to wait for another day.

She perked up hearing Alex up and moving around in the same instance that her mood flattered. She had seen the way things were effecting him too. The dark circles under his eyes seemed even darker, his whole being seemed sad and lonely.

Like something was missing. Or someone. And that someone wasn't her, and she had finally come to terms with. Now she just had to get everyone back together for good and hopefully they can forget everything that she did.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: thanks to Maggie who reviewed. We all know who owns who know. Umm don't kill me for the cliffhanger.

* * *

Aiden sat on her balcony of her hotel room hugging her knees; she was in a sad lonely place. She felt like a total outsider, the one person she could talk to other then her husband was Chris and he was currently MIA with not answering her messages.

She wondered if something was going on with Ajay or if she had the baby yet. Aiden shook her head Alex would have called her if that happened. In a small way she planned on being there when baby Harter made her entrance into the world in fact she had bought the cutest going home outfit for the baby that she hoped to give to Ajay.

She had a silly notation that she was apart of this little makeshift family that Alex so proudly called his. In away she had been envious of the bound that they shared.

A lot of the time she was the outsider looking in and she hated that, either girl at first would make a move to accept her into their folds, their inner circle something that had yet to happen yet.

She had spent a lot of time watching them laugh and share private jokes it was like they had known each other their entire lives and not close to a decade.

Then Ajay had made moves to start letting her in and becoming her friend, even hugging her when she showed up at Bailey's house last Christmas to give Riley and Joey the presents she had bought for them, she seemed almost excited to see her when she had shown up at the Impact zone after she and Alex got married.

The two boys on the other hand loved her at first sight and went out of their way to make her feel wanted and welcomed always going out of their ways to talk to her or teach her about wrestling and hockey, even if it did end up making their partners upset.

Now it seemed she was back on the outside looking in or in this case just alone. And to top it all off she hadn't been feeling every well the past couple of days, she was allowing herself one day to sit in her lavish hotel room and wallow then she would be ready to face the lonely world she was in head on.

Chris looked at his phone and frowned he had a couple of text messages from Aiden none of which he could bring himself to answer. He had told his wife that he was going to distance himself from Aiden and that's what he was going to try and do.

It was the right thing to do, though in the deepest pits of his mind he knew it wasn't right to leave Aiden out in the cold like this. He worried about her being by herself in the dangerous city in which he called his home.

He sighed and looked up as Ajay came downstairs waddling slowly, he smiled almost sadly as he shoved his phone in his pocket as she came over and sat down next to him a pitiful pout on her face.

"What's wrong babe" He asked. "I am tired of being pregnant and I kind of miss Aiden" She admitted quietly much to Chris' shock.

Mollie waited until she heard Alex leave the house to go wherever he went during the day. She snuck out of her room and down into Alex's bedroom to look for any clues to where Aiden might be.

She wanted to talk to the woman that she considered a man stealing home wrecking bitch, she wanted to see what was so great about her why she had everyone worked up into frenzy.

Finally she found a clue on a post it note stuck on a picture frame with a hotel room number and the name of the hotel scrawled in Alex's chicken starch. She grinned victoriously before doing a little jig and leaving the room the post it note in her hand.

Going back into her room she pulled out one of her outfits that she wore to court and hoped it fit still, she had been playing the whole pregnancy thing to her hearts content.

Mollie was kind of dreading going to the hotel, she didn't know how Aiden would react to seeing her. She hadn't been the mostly friend of people to the girl in Alex's life, it was almost warranted on her behalf to be the jealous ex and try and break them up the new happy couple.

Now she knew how wrong and fucked up she really was she just hoped Aiden didn't slam the door in her face and Alex wasn't there to help influence any decisions Aiden would make.

Aiden jumped hearing her phone ring; it startled her out of her thoughts of happier times before all this drama went down. She looked at her phone her heart almost rising seeing the message on the screen.

She could have jumped in excitement seeing the message from Ajay; she wanted to know if Aiden wanted to meet up for lunch tomorrow. Aiden quickly agreed to it.

She wanted to get to the bottom of the strange behavior the expecting woman was having before she left Chris and Ajay's house for her hotel, she thought if they were alone without any distractions of Joey or Chris or anything else Ajay would be more likely to open up and talk to her about things.

She wanted to be that kind of friend to Ajay, she wanted to have that friend too. In away she wanted to have the same kind of friendship that Alex and Chris with Ajay, it would make sense if the Guns' wives were close friends too.

The fashion consultant stood up and started looking though her clothes that hung neatly on the racks trying to decide what to wear to the lunch tomorrow.

While she browsed though the clothes she was making a mental of list of thing she needed to get to go out and get and package up for the baby presents she had gotten and the things she had picked out for Ajay as well.

A soft knock on the door caused Aiden to stop what she was doing and go over to the door. She rose up slightly on her heels to look though the peep hole. Her heart thudding to a stop seeing Mollie on the other side, standing with her hands clasped in front of the small baby bump.

Aiden felt sick as she lowered herself down to her normal height and twisted the lock on the door trying to push the sickness and fear down as she opened the door. "Can I help you?"


	51. Chapter 51

A/N This is slowly winding down. This isn't my most favorite chapter ever but it works.

* * *

"Can we talk" Mollie questioned looking at the shorter blonde. "I don't know' Aiden answered she wasn't so sure if she should let her into her hotel room. She had never had to face Mollie one on one before and honestly the thought made her even more sick to her stomach.

"Please they are some things we need to clarify and talk about" the older woman stated. Aiden took a deep breath and took a step away from the door letting her step into the lavish suite.

Mollie stepped into the room and sat down on the couch looking around the surrounding areas, this was probably one of the nicer hotel rooms she had never been in, and her blue eyes stole to the racks of fine couture clothing and designer high heels.

On the table in front of her were several little girl outfits. She reached a shaky hand out and touched the soft material of the dress. 'Let me guess, you got these for Ajay's baby" she spoke up finally

"I did" Aiden answered sitting in the chair her body language stiff and uneasy. "Must be nice for you to swoop in and be there with Ajay though all this important stuff she has been going though lately'

"What are you talking about" Aiden questioned her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "You inherited a loving crazy family…_my _family" Mollie said her eyes misting with tears, "You just waltzed in from wherever the hell you came from and basically took my spot"

"Mollie what are you talking about" "Please let me talk" she spoke. Aiden quieted and chewed on her lower lip. "I never thought the day would come where I would be replaced by _someone _like you"

Aiden was even more confused when she said that someone like her, what did she mean by that. She didn't consider herself perfect she was far from perfect, her flaws if she really had any were well hidden under expert make up and couture clothing.

"You are little miss perfect; everyone loves you and wants to be around you. They were so enmandered by you. I don't get it, I really don't what to think of you honestly"

Aiden looked down and played with her hands.

Mollie wetted her lips, "You are seemingly perfect, and you are everything someone like me could only wish to be. You are pretty well dressed, well mannered, poised naive little girl"

Aiden looked up at Mollie's statement, she didn't think she was that bad, Alex loves her and as far as she knew Petey and Chris adored her and loved having her around because she was different from what they were used too.

After a brief pause and Mollie fiddling with ends of her spilt ended hair before looking up at Aiden. "I have done something recently that I am not extremely proud of, especially when its comes to get Alex back"

Aiden knew that she and Alex both did that's one reason why they went along with the half assed plan that he concocted one night. 'What have you done' she questioned quietly almost scared of the answer.

Mollie looked down ashamed of herself again, "I have lied about some things, hurt one of my closet friends in the process and lost him. And to help me get Alex. I did something I should have never done to two of my closet friends. It may help explain some of Ajay's behavior lately"

"What does Ajay have to do this" Aiden asked, she didn't understand what Ajay had to do with this.

"I was trying to break Ajay and Chris so Chris would be available for you to take so I could have Alex. I put all these ideas into her head; I played on all her insecurities telling her that Chris was going to leave her for you and that he was going to start having sex with you behind her back because she was too fat with her pregnancy. Which from what I understand he got off from seeing you naked"

Aiden flushed she thought that would be kept on the down low. "I didn't think she would take it as bad as she did until I saw her the day she came over after it happened. That's when I started seeing the effects of my stupidity my need to be with Alex" Mollie stated.

Aiden felt her temper rising, she rarely got mad but its things like this that made her blood boil. "I saw how sad hurt and lonely Alex was. And how it was effecting and straining Ajay and Chris' family. And how it effected me, I have lost everyone, I am the shell of the being I was"

"I don't know if I should feel bad for you or if I should laugh at you" Aiden spoke up, "You went though this plan on your own to get a man that doesn't love you anymore and probably hasn't in years. You are the easy lay he would need to get his aggression out before me" Mollie blinked slowly at her.

"Then you went after your best friends' stable life and played on the things that make Ajay the most insecure and hope she would leave Chris"

Aiden was trembling with her anger now, she didn't get how someone could screw with peoples lives and happiness like that.

"I don't blame any of them if they choose to forgive you, if I was them I sure the hell wouldn't." truth was it wasn't only Chris and Ajay's marriage that Mollie had messed with, it was also her with Alex's, it made her heart almost ache at the thought.

Mollie sighed and stood smoothing out her pants, "You have every right to be mad at me, I am mad at myself. I want to let you know I am giving up, you can have him" It pained Mollie to say that, she knew that she could never fully give up on Alex Shelley no one ever could.

Aiden stared at her; this Mollie was a completely different Mollie from the one she met almost a year ago. Now she knew better then to trust Mollie now she learned her lesson. "I think you should go" Aiden said.

Mollie nodded and left the room shutting the door tightly behind. As soon as Mollie left the room Aiden felt her breath leave her body in a sweeping motion as tears started sliding down her cheeks.

Things made a lot more sense now almost everything. She just need to clarify things with Alex and Ajay both to make sure everything Mollie told her was true. Aiden stood up from the chair shakily to go into the bathroom wondering if the damage was already done


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: Sorry about the wait for this. And about the cliffhanger at the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Alex showed up at Aiden's hotel a couple of hours later and let himself into her suite. "Ai" he called not seeing her sitting in the sitting area, not getting an answer he walked into the bedroom shedding his jacket as he did so.

On the plush bed asleep was his wife curled into a pillow hugging it to her as she slept. He smiled almost fondly at the scene before he kicked his shoes off and got on the bed with her curling his body into hers.

He kissed her neck and jaw line before feathering his lips over hers. She stirred awake and looked around the room before rolling over into Alex's arms news tears coming down her face.

"Babe? What's wrong" he asked hugging her to him, his fingers going down her spine. "Mollie came to see me earlier' "what!' Alex was outraged by that, Mollie should have known better by now not to go after Aiden.

"She told me what she was trying to do" she whispered, 'she has hurt everyone that we are close to just so she could have you back" "I know" Alex sighed. "You know?" she questioned, "and you didn't tell me" her eyebrows were furrowing together in confusion it wasn't like Alex to keep things from her.

"I just found out last night for sure" Aiden shook her head sadly, "Its no wonder that Ajay hates me" "she doesn't hate you" He huffed pulling her in closer to him. Aiden fell quiet not wanting to fight with him on this.

"I have something to tell you" "Okay" she couldn't help but feel a little anxious and worried about what he was going to tell her. "Mollie isn't pregnant with my baby" Aiden sighed out a breath of relief, 'Are you sure?"

"100% positive I have done some digging and research of my own about it. Its not mine, she isn't that far along in her pregnancy like we all thought she was. She only 4 months along. If you think about it she should be like Ajay and almost done with her pregnancy. I didn't sleep with her that night the last time I slept with her was at Chris and Ajay's engagement party"

Aiden pushed herself away from her husband as she processed what he said completely relived that the baby wasn't Alex's and he hadn't slept with Mollie like she was leading them all to believe.

"Then who's baby is it?" Alex shrugged his shoulders, "That I wish I knew. When are you going to come home with me" "Soon I promise' she whispered wondering if their relationship could survive this

The next afternoon Aiden walked up to the front door looking around the yard wondering if she should just knock or go into the house like everyone else does. The door opened up before she could decide.

"Hey Aiden come on in" Chris said holding the door open, "I am going to run and get Ajay's latest craving, she is in the living room"

"Thanks' Aiden said coming into the house and taking off of her trench coat and hanging it up on the coat rack almost in a shock that Chris had said a full sentence to her before he left the house, that was just one more thing she needed to get to the bottom of.

"Hey Cookie" Ajay greeted from where she was sitting on the couch, a warm blanket covering her lap, and her laptop open on her lap as well. "Hi" she smiled softly.

"Sit down" Aiden sat down on the edge of the chair just in case she needed to get leave quickly. Ajay put her laptop down on the coffee and turned slightly in her seat to look at her wondering if she should start or if she should let Aiden talk.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes either one wanting to step up and start talking. Ajay wetted her lips and looked at her friend, "I feel horrible about how I have acted and treated you. I barely slept the past couple of nights because of how I acted, treated and left you out in the cold"

Aiden looked at her.

" I don't know how much Alex has told you about me but when I was a baby my parents abandoned me left me and Jay on our grandparent's front porch and we haven't really seen or heard from them since. I found out when I was like 10 years old that my mom died from a drug overdose in a run down skank motel in downtown Toronto."

"What about your dad"

"I have meet him twice. Once after I joined TNA and then once right before Chris and I got married, he showed up at the bridal fitting" Ajay answered shaking her head sadly, "Ever since I was little, I had these abandonment issues. I don't let anyone in close to me for fear of them leaving me so quickly like a snap of your fingers"

Aiden watched her closely wondering where she was going with this

"That's why at first I was cold and distance with you that and my loyalty to Bailey. But the more I saw you with Alex and that you were willingly to stick around and be with Alex despite his flaws and past. That's when I realized that you might be okay and will be sticking around for awhile. When that whole thing happened with the Bailey fiasco, it almost broke my heart when I saw how broken heart and broken Alex was. He wasn't the same Alex we were all use too'

Ajay paused to take a drink of her Gatorade before continuing, 'he stayed in a lot worked out constantly, he almost beat Petey out with how many times someone could go to the gym in a week"

Aiden let out a quiet tinkling laugh at that.

"By an act of god you two got back together and you came back. I wanted Alex to be happy and have that one person he could have forever like I have Chris and Petey and Bailey have each other. You are the one that makes him happy and you changed him for the better. Which I should thank you for"

"What about your insecurities" Aiden questioned.

"Those really came in when I was with Bobby my ex husband, you meet him one night, curly hair blue eyes' Aiden nodded her head remember meeting him on her first trip to the impact zone.

"He told me I wasn't good enough, pretty enough, thin enough stuff like that." Ajay said running her fingers over her wrist over her scar.

"Did he do anything else to you" the small blonde questioned getting up from her chair and sitting down next to her. "Yeah" "What did he do to you"

"Beat and rape me sometimes on a daily basis, but that's in the past. And I try really hard not to let the insecurities get to me and affect me like this. But when new girls come in whither or not they are new girls on the roster or in Alex's life they seem to act up. The worse it has ever gotten with this was with you"

Aiden stared at her confused.

"Here you are young, beautiful cultured and wonderful. You seem to hold the attention of all three guys when we are together. I thought I would be okay with everything because you were gone a lot and Chris made sure he focused on me. And then I turned up pregnant and this whole Mollie thing happened. The first night you stayed here with us, I stayed up all night mentally comparing myself to you. I can find all the flaws in me and none in you"

tears slipped down her cheeks, "I started getting scared that Chris wanted someone like you that he would leave me and our kids. I know he never would but still Mollie helped install this fear that he would just get bored with me being with me in bed or being a father to our kids.'

Aiden nodded her head her own tears welling up, "She tried breaking you two up so I could have him" 'I know' she sniffled hugging herself. "You know I would _never _do that to you. You are my best friend, I would never do anything to hurt you or to mess up what you two have."

Ajay nodded her head, "Can you ever forgive me for doing what I did to you"

"Of course I can sweetheart' Aiden said scooting over and hugging her. Ajay hugged her back before pulling back from the hug, "I can ask you do a huge favor for me' "Sure"

"Be with me when I have her. I need someone in there that aren't going to lose their heads and I know Chris and Alex will" Aiden smiled at her, her own tears finally going down her cheeks, "I would love too"

"Thank you" Ajay said as Chris came back into the house with Joey who scrambled up on the couch with them. Chris pointed into the kitchen where he was going to be putting stuff away. Ajay smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Do you want to stay for lunch, Chris went to this yummy Greek place. You would think she was convinced in Greece with as much Greek food I have been eating lately and not in Mexico" Ajay asked Aiden who nodded her head smiling.

Mollie sat up feeling many sharp pains in her womb, she let out a strangled cry as she scooted herself off of the bed heading to the door. This wasn't right, it didn't feel good at all, she had never felt this much pain before.

She knocked into some of the picture frames and table that was in the hallway and before collapsing on the stairs her eyes closing.

Alex walked into the house humming to himself as he dropped his car keys on the dish, he was in a good mood, Aiden was going to come home tomorrow with him and she and Ajay were talking again things were going good.

He went though the kitchen to go to the stairs before freezing.

"Mollie!" he shouted going over to the fallen woman, "shit! Mollie _please _wake up" he shook the blonde before going to roll her over, his heart dropping to his stomach seeing the blood seeping though the thin pajama bottoms.

He numbly pulled out his phone and dialed 911. _"911 what's your emergency?" _


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Since I was called a meanie and told I needed to update, here is the next update.

* * *

"My roommate I think is having a miscarriage' Alex said into his phone trying to keep calm, "She is past out and is unresponsive' with hearing that they were sending out an ambulance.

Alex hung up his phone and called Ajay who answered after the first ring. "Hey Skunk" He could almost hear the good mood she was in carrying though in her voice. He hated to do this to her but he had do it.

"Ajay something is wrong with Mollie, I came home and she was passed out on the floor bleeding' He heard Ajay muttered a curse word before asking what hospital. It was the last place that any of them should be but when a friend was in need then they all showed up.

Alex rattled it off as the doorbell rang. 'We will be there Lex, I will call Jeff too" "Thanks Punk" he said before hanging up, he had come to realize that he could rely more and more on Ajay during a crisis because she kept her head the best.

"Babe what's wrong" Chris asked seeing the sudden change in his wife's demeanor. She wetted her lips and looked at him. "Mollie being taking to the hospital"

Both Chris and Aiden stared at her as she stood up either one of them not sure how to react to it. Was it just another twist in her plan. "Where are you going" Chris asked.

"I am going to be there." "She tried ruining our lives Ajay" he stated going around the table to her.

"I know that but she also has no one else here but Alex. And if she is having a miscarriage like I think she is. She is going to need someone to be there with her who was gone though" Ajay said, "and someone needs to tell Jeff what happened I am on the only that give him that news'

"I don't want you going' Chris said firmly. "You would go if it was her in there" Ajay said pointing a manicured finger at Aiden who paled under the sudden spot light.

Chris growled lowly at his wife who glared at him. "Josh we owe her at least that much to be there for her. She has fucked up I get but haven't we all fucked up at least once in our lives?" Ajay asked putting her hands on her hips

. "I know but babe' "But nothing damn it! I am going even if I have to hail a cab out there" "I will go with you" Aiden said suddenly standing up, "She is right in a round about sort of way. Mollie needs you both. You may hate her for trying to break you two up but she has been your friend forever"

Chris blew out a frustrated breath he couldn't fight both girls on this, he couldn't say no to them. 'Joey, get your coat you are going to see Poppa and Nana" He sighed. "Thank you Chris' Ajay said before taking her phone out and calling Jeff.

Alex was sitting in the waiting room bouncing his knee waiting for any news on Mollie, his eyes darted from the hallway where they rushed her to the doorway to see if Ajay was there yet.

Finally after about half an hour, Ajay came into the room, followed by Chris who didn't look too happy and Aiden who looked uneasy. "Did you find anything out" Ajay asked sitting down next to him.

"Not yet. Is Jeff coming out" Alex asked holding his arms out to Aiden. "He is, and James too. James was with Jeff when I called" Ajay answered as Chris sat down next to her and settled his arm around her. Alex nodded quietly and held Aiden to him.

Awhile later a doctor came in, "Mr. Martin" Alex looked up at him as Chris shook the dozing Ajay up. "How is she" "She is recovery right now. She did have a miscarriage"

"When can we see her" Alex asked. "In a couple of hours" the doctor answered, "we are going to keep her in for a couple of days just for observation. Did you know she wasn't taking care of herself'

"No sir, she kept to herself mostly and hid in her room" The doctor nodded his head before leaving the room. Ajay pulled her phone to check it to see if Jeff and James were there yet.

"I am going to go down and meet Jeff and James they just got here." Ajay said standing up slowly. "I will go with you I need some fresh air" Alex said standing Aiden up so he could stand up.

Chris sighed and leaned back against his chair leaning his head back staring at the ceiling tiredly he would so rather be home trying to get back on Ajay's good side and talking to his daughter.

Aiden stood up a few minutes after Alex and Ajay left and took a walk so she wasn't sitting with Chris. Things had been a little weird since the whole shopping trip, Chris had basically shut her out.

But now she knew it was just because of Mollie's whole plot. She wandered down the hallway towards the gift shop maybe some retail therapy would help a little bit at least until Alex got back to the waiting room and she wouldn't have to be alone with Chris.

Chris stood up, he had to do something, and he knew he shouldn't because it could make things a lot worse with him and Ajay. It had been plaguing the deepest pits of his mind since he had first meet Aiden he needed to do this he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't do something.

Now he figured he had his chance to do it especially with his wife busy. He found her walking down the hall again a small blue plastic bag in her hand. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking and pushing her against the wall lightly.

"Chris what are you doing" she asked confused. Chris didn't answer her instead he covered her mouth with his. Aiden froze for a second before kissing him back the bag slipping out of her hand unnoticed as her hand went to grasp the back of his head as the kiss deepened.

Chris was spurred on by that, he slid his tongue into her mouth swallowing her gasp of surprise. Realizing what she was doing she stopped kissing him back and pushed him back lightly by his shoulders. "Stop we have to stop"

A throat cleared behind them causing Chris to pull and pale seeing Alex standing there his arms crossed across his chest a look of pure fury on his face. "Its not what it looks like man" he said holding his hands up.

"It looks like you were making out with my wife while your pregnant wife is talking to our boss' Alex seethed. "I am sorry, I had to do it" Alex raised an eyebrow at him not impressed by his answer, "You have been lying since you saw her naked. So why should I believe you know"

"Because it was nothing, it was just one of those once in a lifetime thing that I needed to do" Alex glared at them even still, "I am gong to tell Ajay" "No don't please, I am just starting to get on her good side again, I screw up again. I don't think I will actually make it to see my daughter being born"

"I am still telling her." Alex said. "Tell me what"


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: thanks to Maggie who reviewed. There is probably 4 maybe 5 chapters left in this.

* * *

Chris felt his heart thud to a stop seeing his wife standing there looking expectantly between the three. He was scared to death of how she was going to react to how she was going to react.

Alex knew she had to know she had a _right _to know. It was worth any problems it caused for Chris in the long run. "I saw these two making out' he said pointing his finger accusingly at their spouses.

The look on Ajay's face was one of pure heartbreak and devastation, "What' Alex nodded his head in regretfully. Ajay shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "I _knew _it"

"Ajay, it was innocent kiss like you do to Alex or Petey or James' "I don't believe that" she said taking a step away from them before turning on her heel and rushing into the bathroom down the hall, the last thing they could hear as the door swung shut was a choked out sob.

"Fuck" Chris muttered he was in even more deep shit then he was before this. Aiden stepped between the two men and stepped into the bathroom as well. She could hear the sobs coming from the large stall in the corner.

She went over to the blue door and knocked on it. "Ajay, its Aiden" "Leave me alone' "We need to talk honey"

the door swung open and Aiden was meet with a crying Ajay, "I feel like you two sat there and lied to me the _entire _time"

Aiden tried not to look down the pain and hurt pouring off of her best friend it made her want to look down and feel bad.

"We didn't lie to you. He kissed me. Yes I may have kissed him back, it has been so long since I have had any sort of affection from Alex. It was kind of nice to be kissed"

"by _my husband!_' Ajay shrieked before shaking her head, 'I am a damn fool for thinking that nothing was going to happen between you too. A god damn fool"

Aiden hugged herself watching Ajay go over to the sink and wash her face, "here we are in the hospital waiting to see Mollie. And I am in the bathroom fucking crying because of this. I am horrible friend"

"No you aren't" Aiden said, "You are a great friend" Ajay sighed and grabbed a brown paper towel and dabbed her face dry shaking her head.

Once she was satisfied she was cleaned up enough she went back into the waiting room and sat down next to James who put his arm around her hugging her to his side. Ajay kept her eyes lowered down to keep from looking at Chris or Aiden.

"Hey baby girl wake up" Jeff said sitting down on the edge of his daughter's bed taking a hold of her hand in his. Mollie stirred slowly and meet her father's blue eyes with her own almost instantly she started crying, "Daddy" "Shh baby its okay" Jeff said pulling her into his arms and letting her cry into his chest.

"I lost the baby didn't I" she hiccupped a few minutes later. "You did, I am sorry darlin'" he answered brushing a couple of strands away from her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me the baby wasn't Alex's"

"How did you know" "The doctor told me" Mollie looked down ashamed. "Why did you lie" "So I can have him back. I love him dad, he has always been the one I wanted. No matter how much he hurt me, I keep floating back to him"

Jeff sighed and nodded his head. "Who's baby was it' Mollie looked up at him blinking back more tears afraid to say it. He had been a part of their family since before her dad started thinking about forming TNA, her grandpa helped train him. "Mollie Kendall who is it"

Jeff came back a few minutes later, "James, she wants to see you"Jeff then took a seat next to Ajay who smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand. James stood up and went into the room. Mollie looked up at James, "I am sorry"

"How could you be so stupid, that was _our _child. No how could I have been so stupid to go along with your plot." Mollie looked down at her hands fiddling with them.

"Not only did you lose our child but you fucked up relationships. I sat for the past hour or so listening to Ajay talking about what you have done to everyone in the past 6 months. What have you done" James questioned.

This was a side of James she had never seen before, he was sober and angry and with each passing second he was growing angrier and it was starting to scare her.

"I am sorry" she whispered.

"You are sorry? That's really rich coming from you, you have never been sorry for anything in your pathetic life. I have never been more disgusted with someone in my life. You acted so valiantly on your own to get a happily married man a way from his wife who has changed him for the better. You lost probably the best joy any person could have in their lives. A baby, one I was excited for even though I knew I was only going to be Uncle James, I was _ never _going to be its father"

"His" Mollie interrupted quietly, "His life"

James shook his head tears welling up in his eyes, "I went along with this stupid fucking plan with you to see if you would realize that there are other guys in the world other then Alex Shelley. I guess I was too dumb and blind to see that. You should have opened your eyes months ago Mollie"

Mollie cringed as the chair slid across the room hitting into the wall. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for this. _Ever_" with that James stalked out of the room slamming it shut behind him.

Mollie burst into tears and hugged herself tightly sobbing.

James came back into the waiting room and went to were Ajay was sitting and knelt down in front of her. "Jimmy are you okay" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head no and put his hands on her womb before looking over at Chris who was watching him with interest, "You don't know how lucky you are to have an incredible woman here Sabin, one that loves you enough to carry your baby to full term and doesn't do anything stupid to ruin peoples life'

He looked up at Ajay, "Whatever he did to you Pix forgive him for whatever he did to upset you. You need to be with him, you need him, your son needs him, and your daughter needs him. Nothing is ever worth loosing the one you really love"

he rubbed his thumb over her cheek before turning to Alex and Aiden. "Don't mess up with her man, she is perfect for you" Alex nodded and stared at his normally goofy friend before speaking, "You were the father weren't you"


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: thanks to Maggie who reviewed, there is only a couple of more chapters left after this.

* * *

James nodded his head slowly. "Wait the father of whose baby" Ajay questioned looking between James and Alex confused. "Of Mollie's baby" Alex answered for her.

"But she said you were" "I am not Punk, she lied" Ajay covered James' hand with hers, sighing deeply, "Of course she did, I am _so _sorry Jimmy"

He tried to smile at her but couldn't, the pain was almost unbearable, he never expected to lose a child, especially not this way. He looked up at her and saw the remorse and guilt in her eyes.

"I should have helped her, I shouldn't have said no. she wouldn't have gone as far as she did if I didn't be stubborn and said no" Ajay whispered. "She would have done it anyways Pix" James said, "don't guilt yourself into feeling bad about it, you either Aiden"

Aiden jumped startled hearing her name being suddenly thrown into the conversation, "I won't" she whispered. Even thought it was a lie, she was already feeling bad for what happened to Mollie.

"Excuse me a nurse asked standing in the doorway of the room, "Ms Jarrett wants to see Alex and Chris in her room" The two exchanged a look as they stood up to go into the room.

"Why the hell does she want to see me" Chris gripped as they walked down the hall, "I don't even want to see her, she tried ruining my marriage" "Mine too man' Alex stated almost defensively.

"You two should at least hear her out' Jeff said from where he was leaning against the wall, 'she is in a world of hurt right now. She needs to know that she will still have tow of her closet friends when this is all over"

"She made her bed and now she has to lie in it" Chris said crossing his arms his blue eyes flashing angrily.

"I know that Josh and I also know are upset with everything that she did to you and Ajay. I am not excusing it by any means, all I am asking is that you hear her out. I am going to tell Ajay the same thing when she comes to talk to her"

The guns exchanged a heated look before sighing in agreeing and stepping into the room.

Mollie looked up hearing the door open and took a deep steadying breath seeing the guns standing there. Chris crossed his arms and stood by the door while Alex ventured in a little further.

Neither one of them going to the bed.

"I am sorry" she choked out. Chris laughed bitterly and shook his head, "You should be sorry, hell you deserve to be sorry. I am not going to be feel sorry for you because of this. You did this to yourself."

"You don't know how sorry I am" she sobbed.

"Chris, go back to Ajay and try talking to her" Alex said lowly.

Chris threw one more dark look at Mollie before stalking out of the room. Alex waited until the door swung shut before looked at Mollie, "I don't blame him for being upset, hell even I am furious with you"

"You have every right to be' she whispered looking down at her hands.

"You could have cost us everything that we love and hold dear to us. I love Aiden more then my video games and wrestling career. We work in a odd sort of fucked up way. As corny as it is we complete each other. In a way I will always care for you, but I will _never _love you like I love her" Alex said shaking his head, "I don't even think that I can look at you right now. And on top of everything that you have done to us, you have hurt the man that you probably thought of as your best friend in the whole world. He is sitting in the waiting room crying"

"He is" Mollie asked meekly.

Alex nodded his head, "he went over to where Ajay was sitting dropped to his knees and hugged her stomach, he told Chris and I were both lucky to have women in our lives that wouldn't leave us and give up any sort of pregnancy. He doesn't deserve this Moll, Ajay and Chris didn't deserve to have you fuck with their marriage like that. And Aiden and I didn't deserve to have be apart when we are trying to make it work. We were just getting stable after the whole Bailey fiasco and then you come swooping in with this half baked fucked up plan."

"I am sorry" she sobbed, "I never meant to hurt any of you"

Well you did and you lost Chris because of this, you are this fucking close to losing Ajay, me and James" Alex shook his head trying to reel himself in some

"Let me explain"

"I don't want to hear it, I don't need to hear it" he held up his hand halting whatever else she had to say.

She shrank back under his stare feeling even worse then she did. He shook his head one final time before leaving the room.

"I am going to go talk to Mollie then we can go home' Ajay said.

"No" Chris stated pulling her back to him, "I don't want you too, you know I would _never _ forbid you from doing anything but this is one thing I would forbid you from doing. Its not good for you to get upset with the baby and I don't want anything happening to you or her because of it"

Ajay frowned this wasn't right not by a long shot they both knew what it was like to go though a miscarriage Mollie needed someone to talk to. 'Please Chris 5 minutes if I am not back in that time frame you can haul me out of there'

"Ashton" He all about growled at her, "she has no remorse for anything she did to our relationship or to Alex and Aiden's. Look at what she has done to James. I would rather take you home and let you baby James then to go into the room and talk to Mollie"

"I will go with her Chris' Aiden spoke up from where she was sitting next to Alex. Chris looked between the two girls and took a deep breath nodding his head, "5 minutes not a second more"

Ajay smiled and reached up and kissed him quickly before standing up. Aiden stood up and went over to Ajay, she was shocked to when Ajay reached down and grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand.

"You okay"

"I am nervous" she whispered, "and I am thankful that you are going with me into the room. I can be pretty harsh with people. Especially when they get hurt people I am close too"

Aiden nodded her head she had heard about it she had never actually seen it.

Jeff stopped them right as they got to the door, "she can't see you right now Ajay" "Why not" she questioned.

'Because they had to sedate her she is upset about this whole thing" Jeff answered.

"oh well tell her I stopped by then, Chris is going to take me home and we are going to take James home with us. He shouldn't be alone right now. My loyalty is with him in this, as much as I care for Mollie this is too far Jeff, you know it and I know it"

"I know darlin', I know. I want you to go home and take it easy and take care of James, he needs friends right now. I will call you with updates okay"

"Okay' Ajay let go of Aiden's hand and hugged Jeff, 'tell her that to call me if she needs anything'

"I will" Jeff turned his attention to Aiden, "You make sure that they all take care of themselves Aiden, I wish I could have meet you on different terms' "You too' Aiden said quietly, "they all talk good things about you especially Ajay" Jeff managed a small smile and turned to go back into the room, "Do you think she is going to make it though this okay Ajay" "I don't know Jeff, I don't know'


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: This isn't one of my favorite chapters but it will do. Sadly there is 3 more chapters after this. We all know who knows who by know.

* * *

Mollie blinked awake a couple of hours later and looked around the room her hands going to hold her womb a habit she got into the past couple months and to mumble her normal greeting to her little boy.

Hot tears welled up in her eyes as the memory of everything that happened flashed before her mind's eye. She had been so lost in the foggy happy dreams that sedative provided for her that she temporarily forgot about her problems.

In the dream everyone was happy and friends again and she wasn't on the outside for what she did. And surprisingly she wasn't even with Alex in this dream, she was with James, and she was _happy _something she hadn't been in a long time.

The door opened quietly and her father who was looking worn down and worried walked into the room.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you feeling' he asked sitting down next to her bed.

"Horrible" she answered quietly, "Everyone hates me"

"Not everyone"

"You can't hate me you are my father"

"Aiden doesn't hate you, I don't think Ajay hates you either"

"They both should hate me. I mean I almost ruined their relationships with their husbands and in turn their lives" Mollie looked down at her hands she was really ashamed with how she had acted, "you know Ajay can't be without Chris and vice versa'

'Ajay was here though, she was going to come in and talked to you but the nurses sedated you before she could. She wanted to talk to you she wanted to make sure you were okay"

Mollie looked shocked hearing that, she started to chew on her lower lip thinking about everything.

Jeff leaned back against his chair crossing his hands over his stomach watching his daughter think and maul over things something she rarely did.

He was wondering what her next path would be would she want to go home with him and stay with him, Karen and the kids why she recovered or would she want to run as far away as possible from all the damage she had done.

Personally he wanted his oldest daughter home with him so he could take care of her, baby her all over again.

Finally she meet his own piercing blue eyes, "I want to leave Detroit dad" Jeff nodded his head, "Do you want to go back to Nashville with me?"

"I want to go to Memphis, I don't want to go home and have Karen hover over me trying to mother me, I don't need that" she answered tears splashing down her cheeks.

The one place other then Nashville that she loved and no one would brother here she would live in a hotel room and she could be as happy and content as she could be and recover on her own, something she felt like she needed.

Jeff stood up and went over to the bed seeing the ever ending flow of tears coming down his daughter's face and hugged her to him. His heart was breaking for her. She had been through so much already and to have to go though this now.

Even if his heart was breaking for her, he had to admire her sense of maturity by admitting what she did was wrong and trying to say she was sorry for what she did, something 8 months ago she would never have done

He pulled back after a few minute and kissed her forehead, "I am going to see when you can leave."

Mollie nodded tearfully wiping her eyes and nose with a tissue. She couldn't wait to be out of Detroit away from all the problems that she had caused for everyone, if she was out of sight out of mind then they would go on with living their lives and forget she ever tried to ruin their marriages and ruin theirs lives in general.

Better yet forget she even existed.

She ripped her IV out of her arm and stood up shakily from the bed, she wasn't going to wait for any doctor to tell her if she could leave or not. She was leaving either they liked it or not. The sooner the better

James looked around the guest room in Ajay and Chris' house sighing heavily, he wasn't really in the mood to see the happy couples together and Chris rubbing Ajay's swollen stomach and talking to the baby smiling like a big goof the entire time.

It made his heart ache and his head hurt knowing that he could never had that again. Mollie ruined it for him. This pain was something that beer couldn't even cure, and if you knew James Storm there was very little that beer couldn't cure. This was something that beer couldn't cure, only time, love and happiness could cure.

He picked up his phone and dialed his home phone, he needed to hear his little girl and his girl's voice and know everything was going to be okay when he got back home and that they loved him. Then he would be ready to fight though this fucked up mess he ended up in trying to be a nice guy.

"Hey Cookie are you feeling okay" Ajay questioned coming out of the kitchen.

Aiden froze hearing Ajay's voice from behind her, she was trying to sneak back into the living from the half bathroom.

"I am fine' she fibbed.

"Are you sure, you look a little pale"

"I got a little sick is all"

"Was it something you ate"

if the situation was different Aiden would have found this line of questioning almost cute, her friend really had the mothering nature down pact.

"No" Aiden answered she had a pretty good idea of what was going on though she didn't want to think of how her husband was going to react or even their friends for that matter.

Ajay's eyes studied her almost trying to see if she could figure out what was going on with her friend. After a few minutes Ajay finally spoke, "Aiden are you pregnant"


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: We are winding down here only a couple of more chapters to go. Thanks to Maggie who reviewed.

* * *

"I don't know" Aiden whimpered trying to get a hold of her emotions.

"What do you mean you don't know" Ajay questioned quietly so her husband and Alex couldn't hear them.

"What it means Ashton, I don't know" she whispered tears coming down her face.

'Its okay Cookie' Ajay said holding her arms out to her. She stepped into her arms and let her hug the best she could with her swollen belly.

"Come on lets go upstairs. I have a couple of pregnancy tests that I haven't use yet" she said putting her arm around her and leading her up the stairs into her bedroom.

Glancing around in the hallway Ajay shut the door behind her and locked it. She went into the bathroom and pulled opened the cabinet and took a couple of test out of it.

"Here, this are fairly new. I bought them a couple of weeks before I found out about her' Ajay said coming out of the bathroom with the tests.

Aiden nodded her head and took the boxes from her.

"About earlier" she started.

Ajay held up her hand silencing any sort of apology.

'Its in the past now please just kiss your own husband from now on"

Aiden went to open her mouth again but Ajay pointed towards the bathroom, "Go take those, I don't know how long it will be before Alex and Chris realize we are gone' Aiden smiled meekly and went into the bathroom to take the tests.

Aiden sat the tests down on the sink and looked herself in the mirror her golden eyes were still watery from her earlier throwing up session. Her face was white as a sheet and her body was trembling. She had double and tripled counted in her head. There was no other reason to explain how she was feeling when she walked back into Ajay and Chris' house and even the tiredness and fatigue she had been experiencing the past couple of days.

A few minutes later she looked down at the test. The color draining from her face and her hand came out shakily to hold onto the counter top. She didn't know how Alex would react, they hadn't even been trying to have a baby, they hadn't had the chance to talk about because of everything that been going on with Mollie and her trying to break up their relationship and everyone else around them.

"Cookie" Ajay's voice asked softly as she knocked on the door.

'Yes" she asked getting control of her voice first.

"Are you okay"

'I am fine" Aiden answered before opening the door.

Ajay was bouncing in almost pure excitement waiting to hear if Alex and Aiden were going to have a baby, "Well"

Wordlessly Aiden handed her the two positive tests.

'Oh my god" she breathed in excitement, "Congratulations! What's wrong"

"I can't tell Alex at least not with this happening"

Ajay put her hand on her shoulder, "This is a good thing Aiden, I promise you. Things work in mysterious ways. Maybe this is the universe's way of telling you that you and Alex belong together even with all this shit going on'

The younger woman nodded her head slowly a smile forming on her face.

"You are going to have a baby" Ajay beamed hugging her to the side.

"I just don't want to tell Alex yet, I want him to give him a couple of days to get kind of normal again before I drop this bomb on him. And you can't tell Chris"

Ajay pouted, she couldn't keep this to herself, she wasn't the best person at keeping secrets.

"Please promise me you won't say anything' the petite blonde begged her.

Ajay nodded her head, "Fine, I promise. But if Chris asks I am not going to lie to him. I tell him everything'

Aiden sighed, "You have to do what you have to do"

"Ajay! Why is the door locked" Chris called from the bedroom.

Aiden panicked looking around the bathroom frightened.

'Relax' Ajay muttered before calling out, "Coming babe, just get me a second"

Aiden put the tests back into the boxes and shoved them underneath the counter where Chris wouldn't see them if he went under the counter.

Ajay went to the door and unlocked, 'Hi Hun" she greeted her husband giving him her dazzling smile.

"What's going on you never lock the door"

"I forgot I locked it habit it when James is staying over I guess'

He nodded and looked over her shoulder at Aiden, "Are you okay Aiden"

"I am fine, just tired is all I am going to see if Alex will take me back the house" she answered going to go to the door.

She paused in the doorway and looked back at Ajay who was now lying back on the bed her eyes getting heavier with every blink of her eyes. 'Thank you for everything Ajay" "You're welcome" she yawned.

Jeff panicked when he walked into his daughter's room and found it empty, the bed was unmade and the tube for the IV was swinging back and forth with a quiet swish.

The bag of clothes that were bought on a whim by Alex's moment of thoughtfulness before he let for the hospital was gone.

"Mollie" he called hoping she just went to the bathroom to get out of the gown.

He didn't get answer his heart dropped to his stomach, she had vanished all within 15 minutes of him talking to the doctor and calling home to Karen to tell her to make Mollie's bed up.

He numbly pulled out his cell phone and called Mollie's phone.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Mollie please call me back I need to know you are safe" he hung up the phone the next called he made was to Ajay a pang of guilt coursing though him when he heard her groggy voice answering the phone.

"Ajay, its Jeff, Mollie is gone'

Ajay sat up as quickly as she could hearing what the founder of TNA had said.

"she is what?'

Chris sat up and looked at his wife trying to rub the sleep out of his own eyes, "what's wrong'

Ajay waved her hand at him telling him to shut up so she could hear Jeff.

"Do you want me to come down" she questioned chewing on her bottom lip, "I can do that, he is still here holed up in my guest room, I can tell Alex and Aiden too they just left awhile ago."

she was quiet for a few minutes listening to him, "I understand call me if you need anything"

"What's wrong' Chris questioned again as James peeked into the room from the doorway his eyes puffy from crying. Ajay looked between her husband and best friend, 'Mollie is gone'


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Okay after this chapter we have one more chapter after this. There is a _lot _of stuff in this chapter, but I think its one of my favorites.

* * *

"What do you mean she is gone" James questioned as Ajay waved her hand impatiently at him calling Alex.

"Ashton answer me damn it" He growled.

Ajay sent him a glare and turned her attention back to her phone, "Hey Lex it's Ajay listen I just got a phone call from Jeff, Mollie is gone she left without a trace from the hospital. I don't know much more then that give me a call back bye"

"She really just vanished" James questioned somberly from the door.

"I am sorry Jimmy' she answered quietly as if she was still trying to process it herself.

"No offense Pix but that seems more of a move that you would have done instead of her'

"I know" Ajay sighed lying back on the mound of pillows watching her stomach with an almost thoughtful look on her face.

"What" Chris asked personally he was relived that Mollie was gone. To him now that she was gone he could make things right with Ajay and they could raise their little family in peace. James left the room leaving the couple alone to their thoughts.

"Nothing I am just kind of worried about her, what would you do if it were me who was gone after I lost the babies" she asked.

"You wouldn't have ran you needed me just as much as I needed you. We need to get over this for our kids"

Ajay nodded her head and took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach feeling their over active baby move.

Alex turned to look at Aiden after listening to Ajay's voicemail, "Mollie is gone" he said. Aiden felt a strong pang of guilt and sadness, she wanted so much to help Mollie out but from experience and a hunch Mollie wouldn't want to talk to her or accept her help to begin with.

"Now things can get back to normal for us" Alex said softly almost happy for the time being. Aiden chewed on her lower lip keeping the fact that she was pregnant from her husband to herself she was scared on how he was going to react especially after what happened with Mollie.

'What's wrong" he questioned pushing himself up on his elbows to look at her. "Nothing" she brightened herself up smiling hoping he believed her. She was going to keep this to herself as long as she could.

Mollie looked around her small Memphis apartment almost smiling to herself, this was the one place where she be and perfectly content, happy and forgetting all her problems. She had up and left Detroit without so much as a backwards glance and she didn't feel bad about it.

She was feeling better in the month that she had been there then the entire time she had been in Detroit. In the corner of her mind she wondered how everyone was doing.

Did Ajay have her baby yet? Were Aiden and Alex back together? Was James okay? She had contacted her father and let him know she safe and sound but that was the only contact she had with outside world. She curled up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate mindlessly watching Golden Girls.

* * *

It had been a month since Mollie had disappeared and everything in Detroit was back to normal, expect for James who was currently camped out in Ajay and Chris' basement guest room singing heartbreaking country songs and drinking beer.

Ajay was almost due much to the eagerness of both Chris and Ajay herself. Alex and Aiden were living back in the same house and working on strengthening their relationship again.

It was a couple of days after Thanksgiving and Aiden found herself going over to Chris and Ajay's house to keep Ajay company while Chris went out on some errands and pick up Ajay's family from the airport. Due to Ajay being due within days Chris wanted someone with Ajay at all times just in case she went into the labor. Something that the Canadian wasn't necessarily thrilled with but thankful none the less.

"A-ten!' Joey exclaimed pulling open the front door to his house. "Hi Joey" Aiden smiled as the little boy rushed forward and hugged her legs before taking her hand in his little one and pulling her into the living room where Ajay was sitting.

"Hey Cookie" she smiled shifting uncomfortably.

'Hey how are you feeling" Aiden questioned going over and hugging her.

"Like I am ready to pop, the doctor said it can be any time now" she answered. Aiden nodded sitting down in her customary seat at the end of the couch.

Joey went over to her once she was sitting and smiled a bright crocked smile at her, "Daddy and I are going to get Gran, Uncle Jay and Uncle Adam from the airport'

"Really are you excited to see them" "Un-huh but I am excited about my baby sister being here soon" Joey said nodding firmly.

"He has been getting into bed with me in the mornings and telling her to come out so he can play with her" Ajay said smiling at her son. Joey came over to her and put his tiny hand on her stomach, 'Sissy come now!'

Aiden smiled at the sight her own hand going to her stomach covering the still flat surface.

"Joey do you want to know a secret' Ajay said her eyes going to Aiden.

Joey nodded eagerly.

"You can't tell Daddy or Uncle Alex' the little boy's blonde head nodded back and forth even more eager.

"Aiden is having a baby too" Ajay whispered. Joey let out an excited yell and went over and hugged Aiden who looked shocked.

"Does that mean I get to have another baby to take care of"

"Yes it does but you can't tell anyone. Only you me and mommy knows" Aiden said putting her finger to her lips.

Joey giggled and mimicked her actions. Chris came into the room to get Joey so they could go to the airport.

"Call me if anything happens' Chris said leaning over and kissing his wife's lips his blue eyes going to Aiden who nodded by now they had knew the drill.

'I know don't worry she is in good hands with me, Alex will be here soon too" she said holding up her hand to pacify him.

Chris nodded and motioned for Joey to follow him.

Ajay waited until they heard the garage door close before she turned to her best friend.

"When are you going to tell Alex' she asked.

"I don't know Ajay, our relationship is finally getting stable" she answered looking anywhere but her.

"Aiden Harlow look at me. If you are scared of telling him don't be. Alex is going to be thrilled, he _loves _you so much. Having a baby with you will just deepen that love"

Aiden looked at Ajay, "Are you sure"

"I am positive. He told me one night. Aiden you have been the on for him you always have been'

Tears pricked Aiden's eyes as she nodded slowly, "I will tell him soon I promise' Ajay held her pinky out to her, she sighed and leaned forward and locked pinkies with her.

"There are two of my favorite girls" Alex said coming into the room balancing bags of food in one hand and drink trays in the other.

'Hey Lex" Ajay greeted moving to sit up straighter.

A groan passed though her lips. "What's wrong' he panicked.

"Nothing, she is just sitting way low" Ajay said.

"Chris told me the doctor said it could be any time"

"He is right anytime. I keep joking with Jay that she was going to come on his birthday"

"Do you want that' Alex asked sitting the food down and handing her the milkshake.

"Kind of, I just want her here healthy" Ajay answered resting the cup on the top of her belly, 'I am going to kind of miss this"

"But having her with her will be so worth it in the end" Aiden said. Ajay nods and picked up her spoon.

Awhile later Alex and Aiden were sitting together curled up on the couch with each other, Ajay was resting in her arm chair next to them.

"This is nice' Alex muttered causing Aiden nodded her head and rest her head on his shoulder. He pressed his lips to her head before looking over at Ajay who's breathing was coming out a little uneven and heavy.

"Do you think she is okay" he was worried, its sounded like she was in pain, he didn't want anything happening to Ajay or his goddaughter. Aiden shrugged her shoulders as she sat up and went over to her friend.

"Ajay sweetie wake up" she said shaking her. Ajay whimpered and rubbed her stomach. "What's wrong' Alex asked getting panicky.

"I think I am going into labor" Ajay answered.

"Are you have contractions" Aiden asked as she brushed some of Ajay's bangs away from her eyes.

Ajay nodded her head, "I thought they would go away"

"How long have you been having them for" Alex questioned.

'Since after you got here" she answered.

"How far apart are they"

"Every ten minutes or so but they are coming quicker now"

"I am calling Chris" Alex said pulling his phone out.

"No need I am here what's wrong' Chris stated coming into the living room, Ajay's grandmother and brothers with Joey behind him.

"She is in labor, we just found out" Alex said sending Ajay an glare.

"I am sorry" she whimpered. Chris took a deep breath and went over to her.

"We need to go to the hospital okay' Ajay nodded her head. "Jay, go upstairs and get her bag. Alex help will you" Alex nodded his head and held his hand out for Ajay.

Aiden flittered around the waiting room once they were on the maternity ward, she didn't want intrude on Ajay's spotlight. She was nervous being around Adam and she didn't want to blurt out that she was pregnant either.

Alex peeked his head into the room, "Hey you, you doing okay'

"I am fine, I didn't want to intrude"

"Nonsense Ajay wants you in here" Alex stated, "In fact she is insisting on it"

Aiden nodded her head and stepped into the room meekly. Joey was sitting on his Uncle Adam's lap watching TV. Chris was sitting next to the bed holding Ajay's hand watching the monitors talking quietly to her and Jay.

"Hey Cookie its about time you came in here' Ajay greeted smiling brightly at her. She smiled back and took a seat next to Jay at Alex's prodding.

"We are going to be in for a long day, she is only at 5"

"Now she is going to take her time" Chris said. "Just like her mother" Jay teased.

Ajay rolled her eyes and squeezed Chris' hand as a contraction rolled though her.

Hours passed and Adam, Jay, Joey and Alex left the room leaving Chris, Aiden and Gran in the room Ajay who was ready to have her daughter born.

'You are doing great baby" Chris said pulling her up to sit up.

"Just get her out of me please, I don't want to be pregnant anymore' she begged tearfully.

"She is almost here" Aiden agreed, her own hand stealing to her stomach already picture what it would be like to have her baby.

Ajay sent her a weak smile before sitting up to push. Chris looked over at her and smiled too before focusing back on his wife.

"I know something you don't know" Joey said looking at his uncle Alex.

"What is that"

"it's a secret. Mommy and A-ten said I couldn't say"

"Joey what is it'

the little boy laughed and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Joey tell me, or I am going to tickle it out of you" Alex warned.

Jay laughed and sat back in his seat, 'I bet anything Aiden is pregnant too"

"No she would have told me"

"She probably is" Adam agreed leaning back and closing his eyes. Joey nodded his head in agreement as Gran came into the room tears in her eyes.

"She is here. 8 pound 10 ounces, 20 inches long"

"What's her name" Adam questioned.

"Mackenzie Rae Harter"

"Pops would have love that" Jay smiled.

"Can we see them" Alex asked standing up and stretching his body out.

"Yes, they are ready for you guys to go meet her"

Aiden watch Chris and Ajay with the newborn daughter both beaming in pride and happiness. She snapped a couple of pictures of the newborn and her parents.

"Do you want to hold her' Ajay questioned looking over at her.

"Sure" Aiden agreed nodding her head and going over to the bed and taking Kenzie from her.

"We want you to be her godmother" Chris said putting his arm around Ajay who rested her head tiredly against his shoulder. Aiden's eyes filled with tears instantly as she nodded her head, "I would love that thank you" she felt a surge of happiness and calmness go through. Holding the new baby in her arms she knew what she had to do.

Alex was holding his goddaughter a few minutes later, smiling down at her. "You know in about 6 months times you are going to be holding your own" Aiden said resting her chin on his shoulder.

Alex's brown eyes flew from Kenzie to Aiden who smiled at him, "I am three months pregnant"

Alex handed the baby to her mother and kissed his wife deeply he was thrown for a loop and was completely shocked but at the same time completely happy.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips. "I love you too"

"Just do us a favor Shell' Ajay said looking up from her daughter.

What's that punk"

"Don't mess this up. I have said once I am saying it again, she is perfect for you' Alex nodded his head in agreement.

Deep down in the corner of their minds despite of their euphoric happy feelings they all wondered about Mollie if she was okay and if she was ever going to show up and mess everything up again.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: This is the last chapter of To Close For Comfort. There maybe a sequel there may not be. Enjoy

* * *

Almost a month had past since Kenzie Harter was born, Chris and Ajay were settling into life with a newborn daughter and their son. Aiden and Alex were finally settling into a happy life planning for the birth of their own daughter. James seemed to be on the road of recovery, he had finally left and came back after a visit with his girlfriend Lily and his daughter. Things were good, they all but forgotten about Mollie and what she did.

Mollie on the other hand hadn't forgotten about it, in fact she was still struggling with everything she did to them. She thought about everything she had done to her friends and to herself day in and day out.

She needed to get their forgiveness, get it so she could fully move on with her life and go back to work. She hadn't left the confides of her apartment since she got there, she had her food delivered, she had been sponging off of her father something she felt completely and utterly guilty for but for the time being she would do it.

She had gotten a picture from her father of Ajay and Chris' baby though it made her heart ache she was happy that her friends were finally happy with their daughter being home but it still pained her to see it, she hated that she lost that chance again the first time of her own according then her own stupid mistake. Her phone went off causing her to sit up and look at it.

Her eyes filled with tears a she opened the picture message from Ajay. "_Found this today when I was moving stuff around. Made me miss the old times XO Ajay" _it was them at one of Ajay and Traci's infamous costume parties. She was dressed up as Cat woman and Ajay was Poison Ivy. A small sad laugh passed though her seeing the picture.

As soon as Chris had seen Ajay with the red hair and revealing green outfit he swept her upstairs into one of the room. Alex had settled for gaping at afar in fear of getting jumped by James and Bobby her almost loyal bodyguards. She sighed sadly she missed her friends. All of them. She hated to say it but in a small way she even missed Aiden, she missed the almost rivalry between the two.

She sighed to herself before reaching for her laptop and booking the first available flight to Detroit. Her dad was going to be pissed that she might not make it home for Christmas but this was more important to her, she needed to make things right. She _had _too.

"Babe would you sit down? She is fine" Chris laughed going over to his wife and pulling her back down. Kenzie was asleep in her swing wearing the little green and red Christmas outfit that Aiden had helped pick out for her.

"Sorry" she muttered going over and curling into his side.

"Mommy is a little anxious isn't she" Alex teased.

'Very anxious" Chris added twining strands of her hair around his fingers.

"Oh hush, you are just as anxious I am, you get out of bed three times a night to check on her" Ajay huffed.

Aiden smiled at the almost playful exchange between the new parents. James came up from the basement smiling to himself, he dropped a kiss onto Ajay's cheek followed by Aiden's.

"Lilly is going to be out here first thing tomorrow"

"That's good Jimmy" Ajay smiled. James was still in an almost funk but being with his friends helped him a lot and the news of his girlfriend being pregnant brightened his outlook on life a bit. He sat down in Ajay's armchair and propped his feet up on the coffee table grinning at them ignoring Aiden's cringe at the caked on dirt started crumbling.

Joey came down stairs and looked at his baby sister with an almost proud smile on his face as he crawled up on the couch to watch the movie that they were watching.

The door bell rang shrilly waking up Kenzie and causing her to start wailing. Ajay got out of her seat and cradled her to her as Chris got up to go get the door. He pulled open the door and froze seeing Mollie standing there. She didn't look put together very well, in fact her whole being was screaming out sadness and loneliness.

"Come in" he said stepping away from the door.

"Thank you Josh" she whispered as she stepped into the foyer.

"Everyone is in the living room"

"Everyone who?"

"Who do you think"

"They are _all _here" Chris gave her a duh look and went into the living room.

"Who was at the door' she heard Ajay's voice questioned.

"Oh you will see"

Mollie stepped into the room and grabbed onto her elbow with her right and looking down at the floor while everyone stared at her in almost shock. James' boots slipped off the coffee table, Alex knocked over the bowl of popcorn that was on his lap, Aiden covered her mouth trying to calm herself down. Ajay stood up holding a tiny bundle her eyes going from shock, to angry, to happy, to sad to relived.

'Hi" she whispered quietly.

"2 months and all you have to say is Hi?" Ajay questioned, 'Do you know how worried I have been"

"I am sorry" Mollie said, "for everything"

James laughed sourly standing up muttering to himself about getting himself a beer.

"You are sorry" Ajay said going over to Chris and handing him the baby who was happily sucking on her pacifier.

"That's all you have to say for yourself after leaving the hospital without a goodbye. Have you even contacted Jeff"

"I have"

Ajay looked around the room trying not to show the tears that were in her eyes. Aiden eased herself off of the couch and to her friend's side, "Come on sweetie'

Ajay let Aiden lead her back to the couch.

Chris went over and placed the baby in her arms before sitting next to her.

"I meant it, I am sorry for everything" she said making eye contact with each one of them affording a smile at Joey.

"I am sorry for leading you on James and making you think that you would have any part of the baby's life" she directed at James who was standing in the doorway his beer bottle dangling in his hand.

Her eyes went next to Ajay and Chris, "And I am sorry for trying to break up the best thing that has happen to either one of you" Mollie's blue eyes went to Aiden next.

"I am sorry for trying to steal your husband and ruin the good you have done for him and if I would have known there was a chance you would have been pregnant or got pregnant during this, I wouldn't have done it. At least not to the extent I did"

Aiden looked down at her clasped hands with tear filled eyes.

"And Alex I am sorry for what I did to you everything I have done in the past 8 years" Mollie paused, "I am sorry for being such a screw up, I don't mean to be"

"We are all a little screwed up" Ajay spoke up her eyes finally leaving her daughter to look up at her, "But what you did Moll, is almost unforgivable" Mollie looked down at her shoes trying not sure her hurt.

Aiden nudged Ajay to say something else.

"But because you have been my friend since I was 19 years old, I am willingly to look over this and work though forgiving you' she said. Chris took his wife's lead and nodded in agreement.

Aiden was the one to stand up and hug her showing her immediate forgiveness.

"I guess I can too" Alex agreed. All their eyes went to James.

"Just promise me you will never do anything like that again Mol, I don't think I can go though it again'

"Promise' Mollie sniffled.

Ajay stood up still cradling Kenzie to her, 'I want you to meet someone, this is Mackenzie Rae Harter, Kenzie"

Mollie looked at the baby who was blinked her bright blue eyes seeing the stranger in front of her.

Ajay handed the baby over to her, "And Kenzie this your aunt Mollie, she is a little crazy but the best of us are"

Mollie laughed though her tears and cradled the baby looking her over.

"She is so precious" she said looking at Chris and Ajay. "Thank you" Chris said as Ajay sat down on his lap. Mollie sat on the ottoman her heart aching looking at the baby knowing that she won't experience that at least yet.

"So what now?" James questioned, "What do we do now?"

"We take it one day at a time' Ajay supplied, "That's the best thing we can do"

Mollie nodded her head in agreement her eyes going to Alex who smiled at her as Aiden snuggled into his side.

Deep down Mollie Jarrett would always love Alex Shelley and it was only a matter of time before let go if she ever could she would just have to take it one day at a time

**_Finished _**


End file.
